Ecos do Passado
by Sakuralima
Summary: Pepper encontra uma caixa cheia de livros que costumava pertencer à Howard Stark, ela entrega para Tony, sem imaginar os segredos escondidos naqueles livros particulares. Segredos de família que podem influenciar não apenas o relacionamento de Tony com Pepper, como também abrir-lhe os olhos para a verdadeira história de seus pais e a dele mesmo. Personagens pertencem à Marvel.
1. Prólogo

_Como essa é minha primeira fanfic me foquei nos dois dos meus casais favoritos da Marvel, Pepper&Tony e Maria&Howard, até porque, eu acho que a personagem da Maria Stark é muito negligenciada nos quadrinhos do Homem da Ferro. __Por favor peguem leve comigo e comentem o que acharam._

**Prólogo**

**_Dezembro de 1991_**

Howard se arrastava no chão, envolvido pela escuridão da noite e a luz pálida do luar, tentando se aproximar de Maria, que jazia imóvel perto de algumas árvores, depois de ter sido lançada com violência para fora do carro destruído.

- Ria! Ria! – gritou Howard, sem receber nenhuma resposta da esposa, enquanto se esforçava para alcançá-la.

Com o corpo muito ferido, sentindo dores terríveis, ele continuou se arrastando pelo chão de terra, ao lado da pista pela qual passara minutos antes, até finalmente alcançar o braço estirado de Maria.

- Ria! Você está bem?... Fale comigo... – disse Howard, apertando a pequena mão de Maria, à medida que aproximava seu corpo do dela. – Querida?

Apenas então, ele se deu conta. Ela já não estava mais com ele, partira para sempre. A percepção da morte dela o atingiu como uma faca em seu peito, seu mundo desabou sobre ele.

Agarrado ao corpo da esposa, ele ouviu quando os agentes da SHIELD chegaram, mas não se mexeu. Sequer fez qualquer barulho para lhes chamar, apenas permaneceu quieto, abraçado à Maria, escondidos pelas sombras das árvores. Contudo, ainda assim, sua presença foi notada.

Os agentes tentaram levar Howard para a ambulância, porém, ele se recusou a soltar o corpo frio de Maria, forçando os agentes a carregarem a ambos para a mesma ambulância, onde marido e mulher permaneceram lado a lado. Segurando forte a mão da esposa, Howard sentiu o movimento do veículo, seguindo pela pista até o hospital mais próximo.

Mas quando a ambulância enfim chegou ao seu destino, Howard já havia se unido à Maria na morte, deixando seu jovem filho, Tony, sozinho.


	2. Capítulo 1: Mudanças na Vida

_Me inspirei principalmente no volume 5 dos quadrinhos do Homem de Ferro, por isso a referência à Cabe, que para quem não sabe, bateu de frente com a Pepper nessa fase da história (o que resultou na minha completa antipatia pela personagem rsrsrsrs). Esse capítulo é focado em Pepperony, sendo que o próximo será em Maria&Howard..._

**Capítulo 01**

_2014:_

Tony estava trabalhando há horas em sua oficina, quando Jarvis o alerta da chegada de Pepper na mansão.

- Oi, Pep! Bom dia! – diz Tony, sem desviar de seu trabalho

- Bom dia, Tony! Trouxe alguns documentos para você assinar. – diz Pepper, se aproximando de Tony.

Ela coloca os documentos sobre a mesa em que ele trabalha, cheia de peças de metal, com cuidado para que a graxa espalhada não manchasse os papéis.

- Tony! Você pode, por favor, dar uma olhada nesses documentos? Não pretendo ficar aqui parada a manhã inteira. Tenho muito que fazer hoje.

- Calminha Pep! Só um segundo.

Depois de alguns minutos esperando, finalmente Tony começa a assinar a papelada, sem prestar atenção ao que está escrito.

- Tony! Quando você vai aprender a ler o que está escrito antes de sair assinando? E se alguém estivesse lhe passando a perna? – reclama Pepper, bastante irritada.

- Não precisa reclamar, só faço isso porque confio totalmente em você, sabe disso. – responde Tony – Aqui estão! Prontinho! Mais alguma coisa, Srta. Potts?

- Só uma...

- O que foi?

- Eu encontrei por acidente uma velha caixa em seu escritório, parece conter algumas cartas e alguns livros, diários, na verdade. Acho que deviam pertencer ao seu pai, já que o escritório costumava ser dele. Mas não tenho certeza.

- Não são meus? Posso ter esquecido alguma coleção de livros lá.

- Como disse, parecem ser diários. E alguns possuem umas iniciais em alto relevo, na capa de couro.

- Que iniciais? Estão em todos?

- Dos 10 diários guardados na caixa, uns cinco deles têm H. A. W. S. na capa. Os outros... Bem, um tem M. C. C. na capa de couro tingida, e o restante tem apenas um desenho.

- Um desenho? Que tipo de desenho?

- Uma orquídea com pétalas brancas, labelo na cor de morango e a fauce amarelada, sendo circulada por dois galhos floridos de cerejeira em sentido horário. – descreve Pepper, antes de perceber a confusão no rosto de Tony. – É uma orquídea com dois galhos de cerejeira, ok?

-Tudo bem! Entendi! Não precisa ficar nervosinha. Afinal, não sou nenhum conhecedor de plantas ou fã de jardinagem como você. – se defende Tony. – Você deixou a caixa no escritório?

-Deixei. Mas está bem guardado, ninguém vai mexer até você dar uma olhada. Não se preocupe. Você vai buscá-lo hoje?

-Não. Outra hora, talvez. Não há pressa. Só deixe lá, quando for ao escritório resolver alguma coisa eu pego. – diz Tony, dando a conversa por encerrada, se virando para voltar ao trabalho.

Assim que Pepper sai, Tony pede a Jarvis para informá-lo a lista de todos os objetos pessoais dos pais que ele havia guardado após o acidente, recebendo a informação poucos minutos depois.

* * *

><p>Pepper está em seu escritório na empresa, ocupada falando ao telefone, quando Tony surge repentinamente na porta, sério.<p>

- Pep, eu preciso falar com você. É importante. – diz Tony, se aproximando devagar, quase hesitante.

- Aconteceu algo? É grave? – pergunta Pepper, deixando de lado o celular, uma vez que a ligação já havia sido finalizada.

- Não aconteceu nada grave. É que... Eu vou precisar me ausentar por pelo menos um mês da empresa e quero ter certeza de que você e os outros empregados estejam protegidos...

- Só não me diga que vai colocar a Cabe como chefe de segurança novamente. Porque já ficou bem claro que não tenho paciência para ela, e nem ela gosta de mim. – diz Pepper, já temendo o pior.

- Ela não vai ser mais a chefe de segurança... Eu vou designá-la como CEO temporariamente, só até o meu retorno. – explica Tony, se preparando mentalmente para refutar os protestos de Pepper, que já está visivelmente furiosa.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – grita Pepper, se levantando da cadeira tão bruscamente que a derruba. – Você é inacreditável!... Vou te dizer apenas uma coisa, Tony. Se Bethany Cabe for CEO da empresa, não espere me encontrar aqui quando voltar.

- Pep...! Olha, não estou desmerecendo seu trabalho, ou tudo que você já fez por mim e pela empresa, mas...

- Mas nada, Tony. É exatamente isso que você está fazendo. Não estou dizendo para me tornar CEO, apesar de eu ter a capacidade para isso, mas de todas as pessoas que você poderia escolher, coloca justamente ela, como minha chefe direta... Você pode dar todas as razões do mundo, Tony, que eu vou continuar não aceitando. – diz Pepper, tremendo de raiva, a caminho da porta do escritório.

- Onde está indo? Precisamos conversar sobre isso... – Tony tenta segurá-la, contudo, ela chega à porta antes dele tocá-la. – Espere Pep!

- Que uma coisa fique bem clara, Tony. Se você for adiante com essa ideia da Cabe na presidência, eu me demito. Aliás, eu me demito agora mesmo... Estou cansada de ser usada quando é conveniente para você, cansada de ser desrespeitada e desvalorizada. Estou fora! Faça o que quiser, sempre faz de qualquer maneira, só não venha me procurar depois, quando estiver por baixo, quando perceber que cometeu um erro. – diz Pepper ao deixar o escritório – Virei buscar minhas coisas mais tarde ou peço para alguém pegar. Adeus, Tony! – grita ela do corredor, indo em direção aos elevadores.

- Pep! Não é nada disso. Você sabe o quanto é importante para mim, sempre foi. Volte aqui! Fique!... Isso só vai ser por pouco tempo... – argumenta ele, ao alcançá-la em frente ao elevador.

- Importante? Não, Tony. Eu sou o seu plano B. Sempre que está por baixo você se vira para mim, e quando as coisas melhoram você me dá as costas e volta a se divertir com qualquer mulher bonita que passa na sua frente. Quando está mal, eu sou a sua amiga, aquela em quem você mais confia e que diz amar, mas quando você está no topo novamente eu volto a ser apenas a sua assistente-babá, que cuida de tudo enquanto você se diverte com qualquer uma. ESSA é a verdade. E eu já cheguei ao meu limite, não posso mais aguentar ser tratada assim. Eu não mereço ser tratada assim. – Pepper, então, entra no elevador vazio, deixando Tony para trás, sozinho, ainda em choque devido às palavras dela.

Ao chegar em casa, Pepper desaba sobre sua cama, incapaz de conter as lágrimas. Havia enfim tomado uma atitude, não podia voltar atrás. Não quer voltar atrás. Já estava na hora de mudar sua vida, e o primeiro passo ela tinha acabado de dar.

Já havia bastante tempo que ela percebera que o rumo de sua vida estava errado. Seu amor por Tony a tinha tornado uma prisioneira dos caprichos dele, e apesar de que, desde o surgimento do Homem de Ferro ele tenha mudado, uma parte dele sempre permaneceria o mesmo. Ele é egoísta e sempre faz tudo da maneira que quer, não se importa com os sentimentos dela, não de verdade. No fundo, tudo que ele fizera por ela foi somente para mantê-la por perto. Ele gosta de se divertir com várias mulheres bonitas, porém, sabe que só ela lhe é realmente leal, ou era, agora que ela finalmente se decide a se afastar definitivamente dele, jamais o trairia isso é fato, contudo, ela está determinada a excluí-lo de sua vida completamente.

Apesar de todo sofrimento, Pep não consegue evitar se preocupar. Sem ela ao lado dele, em quem ele poderia realmente confiar, fosse a empresa ou a organização de sua própria vida social atribulada. Pensar nisso não adiantaria em nada, ela sabia muito bem. Tinha que esquecer o passado, o Tony, para seguir em frente com a nova vida que tanto deseja.

E para começar, ela tem que encontrar um novo emprego. Um que a ajude a ficar longe do homem que sempre amou e que constantemente a magoava, inconscientemente ou não.

Em seu escritório, Tony tenta entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Seria mesmo verdade? Pepper realmente o abandonara? Ele não consegue pensar em mais nada, além da expressão no rosto dela: uma fúria triste em seus olhos profundos e marcantes.

Enquanto observa a caixa deteriorada pelo tempo, da qual ela lhe havia falado na semana anterior, Tony tenta descobrir uma forma de consertar aquela situação. Porém, como começar?

Nunca tinha pensado na relação deles da forma como ela descrevera. Nunca imaginou que suas ações poderiam tê-la ferido tanto. Ele sabia que não agia correto com ela, que ela merece muito mais do que ele tem oferecido, entretanto, sempre soube que sua vida seria um desastre sem ela.

'_O que eu faço agora?'_ – pensa ele, abrindo a velha caixa distraidamente, encontrando os antigos diários de seus pais.

Para fugir das dúvidas e temores, Tony abre o primeiro diário à direita. A capa de couro tingido de rosa claro, com M. C. C. em dourado no centro, o fez lembrar-se de sua mãe.


	3. Capítulo 2: Um Encontro Inusitado

_Maria e Howard estão de volta. Espero que gostem da minha versão de como se conheceram._  
><em>Outra coisa: Nesse capítulo, a Maria tem 27 anos e Howard tem 36 anos, ok? Nos quadrinhos eu não sei se chega a informar a data de nascimento deles, por isso nessa minha fic, Howard nasceu em 1921 e Maria em 1930, sendo que Tony e Arno seriam de 1971 (não sei se é isso mesmo, apenas chutei uma data plausível kkkkkk), Deste modo, quando engravidou, Maria tinha uns 41 anos (apesar de incomum, não era impossível naquela época uma mulher engravidar nessa idade, até onde sei *pesquisa google básica* kkkkkkkkkk).<em>

**Capítulo 02**

_1957:_

Maria caminhava pelo Central Park, em direção a sua casa, quando algo estranho lhe chamou a atenção. Um vulto atravessou seu caminho por entre as arvores do lado sul do parque, tão rápido que ela mal pôde distinguir se era homem ou mulher. Mesmo sabendo que deveria ignorar e continuar seguindo seu caminho para casa, Maria não foi capaz de conter o impulso de verificar, para satisfazer sua curiosidade ela se desviou da trilha que levava para o outro lado de Manhattan e seguiu atrás do misterioso vulto.

Ela correu atrás do vulto, passando perto da fonte Bethesda, mas as nuvens pesadas de chuva, que começavam a cobrir o céu, tornavam ainda mais sombrios os caminhos pelo parque naquele final de tarde.

De repente, o vulto parou de correr, ficando parado entre as árvores ao sul da fonte, dando a chance de Maria enxergá-lo melhor.

- O que está fazendo? Quer ficar perdido aqui durante a noite? Temos que sair logo do parque vai começar a chover a qualquer momento. – gritou Maria para o homem à sua frente, de costas para ela.

- Quem é você? Por que está me seguindo? – pergunta o homem, se virando rápido para encarar a jovem. – Você não parece ser da gangue Eagles.

- Gangue Eagles? Não sou de nenhuma gangue.

- Então por que veio atrás de mim, afinal de contas?

- Curiosidade, eu acho. – respondeu ela, se aproximando com cautela do homem – E quem é você? Por que razão corre feito um louco pelo parque a esta hora?

Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse responder, um grupo de homens começou a se aproximar com rapidez.

- Não há tempo para explicar, precisamos fugir. Não é seguro deixar você sozinha com aqueles caras, vai ter de vir comigo.

- Mas...

- Venha! Eles não te viram ainda, assim que for seguro, você corre para sua casa... Não se preocupe não lhe farei mal. – disse ele baixinho, enquanto a puxava para longe de seus perseguidores. – Da próxima vez, é melhor ignorar sua curiosidade, ou vai acabar tendo problemas.

- Eu sei. Geralmente eu não faço isso, mas por alguma razão eu senti que deveria fazer naquele momento. – respondeu ela, seguindo o estranho pelo parque.

Eles passaram perto de um pequeno declive no terreno, onde Maria fez o homem parar.

- Não podemos simplesmente continuar correndo, temos que nos esconder... – disse ela, o levando até uma grande árvore, com um tronco tão grosso que ele imaginou quantas pessoas caberia dentro, a moça com certeza caberia. – Aqui! Essa árvore, além de oca por dentro, possui uma abertura grande o suficiente para entrarmos. – disse Maria, sumindo por dentro do tronco, deixando para fora apenas sua pequena mão, com a qual o chamou. – Venha logo!

O homem repetiu os movimentos da moça, com um pouco mais de dificuldade devido ao seu tamanho, ficando com o corpo imprensado ao dela dentro da árvore. Com a mão livre, Maria puxou os arbustos que serviam de bloqueio para a entrada de seu apertado esconderijo. Ela rezava para que, com a ajuda da pouca visibilidade do lado de fora, os perseguidores não fossem capazes de encontrá-los.

- Agora só teremos que rezar para não nos encontrarem. – sussurrou ela.

- Eles não vão. Não fazem o tipo esperto, acredite em mim. Só temos que esperar um pouco. – respondeu ele, sentindo o hálito quente dela em sua pele.

- Aliás, meu nome é Maria.

- Sou Howard. Prazer, Maria. Sinto pela confusão... Mas acho que isso é, em parte, culpa sua também. – sussurrou ele, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Culpa minha?

- Não deveria sair correndo atrás de um completo estranho, ainda mais tão perto do anoitecer. Contudo, se não tivesse feito, acho que eu estaria inda mais encrencado agora. Obrigado pela ajuda!... Eu prometo que darei um jeito nisso e a levarei para casa.

- Tudo bem! Acho que, por algum motivo, eu tinha que salvar seu pescoço. – disse ela, rindo baixinho. – Talvez fosse o destino.

- Pode ser. – respondeu Howard, sorrindo para ela. – Espere! Acho que estou ouvindo alguma coisa...

Eles ficaram em completo silêncio, esperando que os perseguidores se afastassem sem notá-los naquela árvore. Inconscientemente, Howard abraçou Maria, à medida que as vozes do lado de fora ficavam mais nítidas.

- Para onde ele foi? Não pode ter simplesmente sumido. Continuem procurando... Ele está com uma garota, não pode ter ido longe. Tragam-nos para mim, ouviram? Se separem, procurem por toda essa área até encontrá-los. Quem os trouxer a mim poderá ficar com a garota depois. – gritava um dos homens, aparentemente o líder, fazendo Maria se encolher sob o abraço protetor de Howard.

- Não se preocupe Maria, nenhum deles encostará a mão em você. – disse Howard, quando as vozes sumiram.

Minutos depois, os dois já estavam correndo rumo à saída do parque, na direção da Upper East Side. Maria já estava sem fôlego quando alcançaram a 5th Avenue, porém, ambos sabiam que não podiam arriscar serem vistos, tinham de continuar correndo.

Howard levou Maria até um prédio aparentemente abandonado, aproveitaram um descuido do responsável pelo imóvel, quem quer que fosse, e entraram pela porta dos fundos, chegando a uma pequena sala, com apenas mais uma porta na parede oposta da que entraram.

- Vamos ficar aqui por enquanto, só até termos certeza de que não estão procurando por estes lados. – disse Howard, baixinho.

- Acho que ainda estão nos procurando dentro do parque... – disse Maria sem muita certeza.

- Ainda assim... Não seria nada bom dar de frente com um deles agora, já estamos exaustos. – afirmou Howard, empurrando uma mesa de madeira até a porta de fora, para bloqueá-la, por via das dúvidas. – Você mora muito longe daqui?

- Eu moro no Queens, meu trabalho é que é aqui em Manhattan. – respondeu ela, ao se sentar num canto da sala, depois de usar uma cadeira para bloquear a outra porta.

- Não tem como eu te levar até lá nesse momento, temos que esperar pelo menos algumas horas. – disse ele, antes de começar a ouvir o barulho da chuva caindo do lado de fora, com força. – Espero que esta tempestade não dure a noite toda...

- Tempestade? – perguntou Maria assustada

- Pela força com que está caindo, sim.

Durante grande parte da noite, a tempestade castigou as ruas de Manhattan, enquanto Maria e Howard permaneciam escondidos na pequena sala do prédio abandonado, conversando para passar o tempo. E sem que percebessem, se conhecendo melhor ao passar das longas horas noturnas.

Maria não sabia a razão, mas se sentia bem ao lado de Howard, se sentia confortável e segura. E Howard, se encantava cada vez mais pela jovem inteligente e gentil que, de alguma forma, conseguiu transformar uma noite tensa e desastrosa em uma noite bem mais agradável.

Quando a manhã finalmente chegasse e eles tivessem que largar seu pequeno esconderijo, ambos já teriam se tornado tão próximos quanto se tivessem se conhecido há anos, em vez de apenas horas.

* * *

><p>Em outra parte da Manhattan, Peggy Carter esperava por notícias de Howard.<p>

- Alô! Jarvis? Aqui é a Agente Carter.

- Sim, senhorita?

- Alguma novidade de Howard?

- Nada ainda, senhorita. Desde que ele saiu para verificar aquela fábrica da Stark ainda não se comunicou comigo. De fato, eu esperava que o Sr. Stark tivesse lhe informado sua situação.

- Jarvis, me passe o endereço da tal fábrica. Eu vou verificar eu mesma, antes que a situação piore para ele.

- Sim, senhorita. – respondeu Jarvis, antes de informar o endereço para Peggy.

- Se ele entrar em contato com você, ligue imediatamente para o meu escritório, tudo bem?

- Pode deixar comigo, senhorita. Farei isso.

Peggy imediatamente pegou sua arma e partiu em direção à West Side, para o endereço passado por Jarvis. _'Se tinha algo errado, por que raios ele foi sozinho? Espero eu pelo menos tenha levado alguma arma consigo'_ – pensou Peggy, enquanto dirigia pelas ruas movimentadas da manhã de Manhattan.

* * *

><p>Em Upper East Side, Maria e Howard enfim deixaram seu esconderijo, atentos a qualquer aproximação suspeita à medida que seguiam para leste. Howard esperava alcançar a ponte para o Queens sem ser reconhecido, contudo, nem ele nem Maria notaram uma sombra logo atrás deles, apenas esperando o momento certo para se revelar, enquanto seguia o casal. Nem todos os perseguidores eram tão tolos quanto os que Howard teve a infelicidade de encontrar.<p>

Em um beco perto da ponte, Maria e Howard foram surpreendidos, antes que pudessem correr para uma área mais movimentada.

- Me solte! Solte-me agora! – gritou Maria, se debatendo enquanto era carregada por um homem enorme.

- Largue ela! Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Sequer sabe quem são vocês. Deixe-a em paz e eu irei com vocês sem causar problemas. – disse Howard tenso para o homem mais baixo, que acompanhava o grandão.

- Você irá conosco de qualquer maneira. Quanto a ela, ficará por um tempo dividindo a cela com você, até o chefe a liberar para a gente. – disse o baixinho, rindo. – Não é grandão?

- É isso ai. Mal posso esperar. – respondeu o grandão, sacudindo Maria como se fosse uma boneca de pano.

- Só sobre o meu cadáver... – disse Howard, antes de sentir uma forte pancada na parte de trás da cabeça.

- Podemos providenciar isso em breve. – disse o atacante, um homem alto de cabelos loiros e olhos cruéis.

- Para onde os levamos, chefe? – perguntou o baixinho

- Para o escritório em West Side. Coloque-os no porão.

- Sim, senhor. – responderam o baixinho e o grandão juntos, entrando no carro e colocando seus prisioneiros no banco de trás, entre eles.


	4. Capítulo 3: Recomeçando - Parte 1

_Eu tive a ideia para o final desse capítulo depois de ler um anúncio do novo 'Superior Iron Man', que vai se passar em São Francisco, com o Tony mostrando seu pior lado kkkkkk. Como não li nada desse novo quadrinho do Homem de Ferro, apenas vou inserindo o que imagino que poderia acontecer. _

_Mais uma coisa, esse capítulo estava ficando muito grande, por isso, dividi ele em duas partes. Sendo assim, em vez do capítulo 4 ser com Maria&Howard, vai ser Pepperony kkkkkkkk. À partir do cap 5 eu volto a intercalar, começando com os Starks do passado, M&H S2._

**Capítulo 03: Recomeçando – Parte 1**

_2014:_

Não demorou muito para Pepper encontrar outro emprego, afinal, sua competência na Stark já era bem conhecida. Em sua terceira semana como assistente executiva do Editor-Chefe de uma grande editora, ela já está familiarizada com toda a rotina editorial com a qual tem que lidar diariamente.

Ao contrário de seu trabalho na Stark, o seu novo salário não é tão alto, contudo, nem de longe é um trabalho tão estressante quanto o anterior. Sua nova chefa é uma mulher de meia-idade, bastante dedicada e séria, é exigente, mas sabe reconhecer a competência de seus funcionários. Pepper gostou dela logo nos primeiros dias, e a simpatia foi recíproca.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Pepper pôde aproveitar seus finais de semana, e a rotina atribulada de seu cargo a ajuda a esquecer, mesmo que temporariamente, sua preocupação com Tony.

Naquela manhã, prestes a completar 3 semanas longe de Tony, Pepper recebe uma ligação inesperada.

- Alô! Rhodey? O que foi?

- Eu soube que você deixou o Tony e a empresa... Está tudo bem com você?

- Eu estou bem, Rhodey. Na verdade, estou melhor do que há 3 semanas atrás... Só ficou sabendo disso agora?

- É. Acabei de chegar de uma missão com o Tony, ele me contou há alguns dias, um pouco antes de voltarmos. Ele está muito chateado...

- Eu não quero saber, Rhodey. Ele foi longe demais, agora vai ter que aceitar as conseqüências.

- Eu entendo que você esteja com raiva, mas vocês são amigos há anos, tem de achar uma maneira de resolver essas diferenças.

- Você, melhor do que ninguém Rhodey, sabe quantas chances eu dei a ele, o quanto eu suportei para permanecer do lado dele. Você lembra de quando toda aquela confusão causada pelo Mandarim acabou? Quando fui ao apartamento dele tirar algumas dúvidas, tinha uma mulher escondida na banheira, prendendo a respiração para eu não notar de sua presença, mas eu notei. Não tinha passado muito tempo desde que nos envolvemos e então, ele volta a ser o cafajeste de sempre. Acho que ele nem percebeu que eu sabia da tal mulher, apenas fingi não tê-la notado. Para mim, agora chega. Estou refazendo a minha vida e a última coisa que quero é o Tony aqui para destruí-la também. Ele que continue com sua vida solitária, se iludindo enquanto dorme com várias mulheres diferentes e fique longe de mim.

- Eu sei Pepper. Não me entenda mal, você tem bons motivos para querer se afastar. Mas você tem mesmo certeza disso?

- Absoluta. Sinto muito, Rhodey, acho que agora cabe a você cuidar dele. E à Cabe, claro. – disse ela, bufando o nome da rival.

- A Cabe já foi embora. Agora que o Tony voltou, não precisa mais dela na presidência. Na realidade, Tony está todo enrolado com a bagunça que ela fez enquanto ele estava fora.

- Mas é claro! Ela não sabe nada sobre o funcionamento da empresa, e é arrogante demais para pedir ajuda aos funcionários mais experientes, como aos advogados.

- Você não falou com Tony desde a briga, não é?

- Não. E nem pretendo. Como disse, quero afastá-lo da minha vida. É melhor dizer para ele não me procurar, se é que ele esteja pensando em tentar.

- É claro que ele vai, é do Tony que estamos falando. Quando quer algo, é difícil fazê-lo desistir, sabe disso.

- Então é melhor ele aprender, eu posso ser tão determinada quanto ele.

Depois de terminar a conversa por telefone com Rhodes, Pepper retorna ao seu trabalho, sem sentir as horas passarem. Ao sair para almoçar, ela tem uma surpresa assim que deixa o prédio: Tony a esperando, apoiado em seu carro.

- Pep precisamos conversar. Temos que resolver isso. – diz ele, deixando seu carro e seguindo atrás dela enquanto ela caminha em direção ao restaurante da esquina.

- Como você descobriu tão rápido onde estou trabalhando?

- Jar...

- Quer saber, deixa pra lá. Só me esquece Tony. – ela o interrompe, antes que ele conseguisse responder.

-Te esquecer? Está falando sério? Você sabe que eu nunca vou te esquecer. Sei que está zangada e decepcionada comigo, mas me dá mais uma chance, Pep. Eu vou consertar as coisas entre nós.

- Não existe mais nós, Tony. Você sempre diz que as coisas vão melhorar na nossa relação, mas é sempre mentira... – diz ela se virando para ele. – As chances acabaram Tony. Eu tenho um novo emprego, e estou recomeçando minha vida. Se você realmente se importa comigo como diz, respeite minha decisão e aprenda a viver com as conseqüências de seus atos. Seus segredos estão seguros comigo, apesar de tudo, jamais trairia sua confiança. Então, simplesmente faça o que eu peço.

- Mas Pep... Eu... – ele tenta dizer algo, qualquer coisa para evitar o fim, porém, no fundo ele sabe que o tempo para isso já havia passado, e ele não fizera nada para impedir que a situação chegasse a esse ponto. – Eu vou esperar Pep. O tempo que for necessário, até você ser capaz de me perdoar e me aceitar de volta em sua vida.

- Eu queria acreditar nisso, Tony. Mas ambos sabemos que você logo vai encontrar outra com quem se envolver. – diz ela, antes de virar as costas para ele e entrar no restaurante.

* * *

><p>Arno Stark tinha acabado de chegar à mansão Stark, quando vê Tony entrando em sua oficina, visivelmente aborrecido.<p>

- O que houve Tony? – pergunta Arno, se aproximando da porta da oficina, pela qual Tony acabara de passar, com sua cadeira de rodas modificada com a ajuda do irmão. – É assim que sou recebido depois de meses trabalhando na antiga cidade do Mandarim? – continua ele com um sorriso gentil.

- Foi mal, Arno. Tinha até me esquecido que você voltava hoje. É que... Muitas coisas aconteceram, em muito pouco tempo... – diz Tony abatido.

- Fiquei sabendo pelos jornais que a empresa está com problemas, e que sua amiga Pepper não trabalha mais lá. É verdade Tony? Por que não me contou antes? – questiona Arno, preocupado.

- Bem, em parte é verdade. Pepper deixou mesmo a empresa, por minha culpa. E a empresa está com problemas, nada tão grave como os jornais dão a entender, sendo por minha culpa também. Eu estraguei tudo, Arno... – responde Tony, tão abatido que deixa o irmão alarmado.

- O que exatamente você fez Tony? – pergunta Arno, se sentando ao lado do irmão na grande poltrona no canto da oficina.

- Basicamente, eu confiei a empresa nas mãos da pessoa errada, magoei a Pep, de novo... Eu sabia que essa última missão iria demorar e temia que algum de meus inimigos se aproveitasse de minha ausência para ferir meus amigos, principalmente a Pep. Então eu chamei novamente a Bethany Cabe, para cuidar das coisas aqui enquanto estava longe. Só que ela e a Pepper não se dão bem, e Bethany disse que só concordaria em ajudar se ela tivesse autoridade na empresa, de modo que Pep não pudesse se opor as ordens dela...

- E você concordou com isso?

- Eu não tinha outra opção, não podia deixar meus amigos e meus funcionários desprotegidos.

- Acho que a Pepper não aceitou isso muito bem, não é?

- Não mesmo. Ela ficou furiosa. Disse um monte de coisas sobre nossa relação, sobre como estava farta de ser tratada daquela maneira... Ela simplesmente se demitiu, não me deixou sequer explicar a razão. Não quis me ouvir...

- E mesmo assim...

- Isso, mesmo depois da nossa briga eu ainda coloquei a Bethany na presidência, apenas temporariamente. Não havia outro jeito, pelo menos eu achava que não. Foi um grande erro, exatamente como a Pep me alertou.

- O que essa Bethany fez de tão grave para prejudicar a empresa? E por que sua a Pepper não se dá bem com ela? – quis saber Arno

- O que houve na empresa não foi intencional, sei que não. Mas ela não conhecia nada do funcionamento da empresa e por alguma razão recusou os conselhos dos mais experientes, não era muito querida pelos funcionários e ela também chegou a brigar com os acionistas, perdeu investidores... Resumindo, em pouco menos de um mês, desfez todo o trabalho da Pep do último ano.

- Minha nossa! Essa é uma boa razão para a Pepper estar chateada.

- Sim , mas não é só isso. A Pep e a Bethany nunca se deram muito bem. Alguns anos atrás, a Bethany e eu estivemos envolvidos, chegamos a ficar juntos por bastante tempo, levando em conta a duração da maioria dos meus relacionamentos. Na época em que o Osborn bagunçou minha vida e eu virei um procurado da justiça, elas tiveram de trabalhar juntas e Pepper não apreciou a experiência. Parece que a Bethany tomou algumas atitudes que irritaram muito a Pep... Ela nunca contou os detalhes, só disse que jamais confiaria na Bethany e preferia manter distância dela. – explicou Tony. – Além disso, eu nunca fiz por merecer o apoio e o carinho da Pepper, nem sua lealdade, que por incrível que pareça, eu sei que ela manterá. – continua Tony, se servindo de um copo de uísque, algo que não bebia há bastante tempo, contudo, não o suficiente. – Eu tinha muita sorte... Infelizmente eu não dei o devido valor a ela.

- Eu lamento Tony. Posso ver o quanto ela significa para você. – diz Arno, tentando confortar o irmão, porém, sem saber as palavras certas a dizer. – Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer...

- Ela me quer longe da vida dela... E a única coisa que posso fazer por ela agora é respeitar sua decisão, pelo menos por enquanto. Claro que não pretendo aceitar essa situação a longo termo, mas acho que precisa dar a ela algum tempo e um pouco de espaço. – começa Tony. – Vou ficar morando por um tempo em São Francisco, gostaria que cuidasse dela por mim. Mantenha-a segura, Arno, é só o que eu peço. Espero que, comigo longe, ela resolva voltar para a empresa se você pedir...

- Não se preocupe Tony, ela ficará segura. Entretanto, acha mesmo que é uma boa idéia se mudar daqui nesse momento, com a empresa nesse estado?

- Sei o que estou fazendo. Antes de partir, revelaremos sua verdadeira identidade ao mundo e você assumirá, junto comigo, a presidência da empresa. Seremos co-CEO da Stark, assim, você poderá cuidar das coisas por aqui, com a ajuda da Pepper assim espero, e eu me dedicarei a um novo projeto.

- Que novo projeto?

- Eu revelarei na hora certa, não se preocupe irmãozinho. – diz Tony, dando um sorriso fraco e claramente triste.


	5. Capítulo 4: Recomeçando - Parte 2

_Espero que gostem! Nesse capítulo, para variar, Tony apronta kkkkkkk... Alguém mais não suporta Bethany Cabe? kkkkk._

_Dessa vez eu acrescentei o mês porque fica mais fácil para organizar a história e até para o leitor ter uma noção da ordem dos acontecimentos._

**Capítulo 04: Recomeçando – Parte 2**

**_Setembro de 2014:_**

Pepper está em seu escritório na editora, organizando alguns documentos para a editora-chefe Lee, quando uma mulher atlética chama-lhe a atenção ao bater de leve na porta parcialmente aberta. Assim que ergue sua cabeça, Pepper imediatamente reconhece sua visitante.

- Olá agente Hill! O que a trás aqui? – diz Pepper para a agente Maria Hill.

- Fiquei sabendo das novidades... Deixou o Stark, né? – diz Hill, se aproximando da mesa de Pepper. – Vim para lhe fazer um convite... Com o Stark por perto ficaria difícil fazê-lo.

- Que tipo de convite? – pergunta Pepper curiosa.

- Bem... Você demonstrou bastante talento ao lidar com as confusões do Stark, e até onde sei você tem um bom temperamento ao lidar com situações complexas.

- Aonde você quer chegar, agente Hill?

- Eu e alguns colegas estamos montando um grupo, com o apoio da ONU, um grupo especial para garantir o resgate e proteção de civis que, seja lá qual a razão, se encontrarem em risco devido às ações de qualquer super-herói. – começa a explicar Hill. – Tenho vários agentes, principalmente da antiga SHIELD, que concordaram em se unir ao grupo, para trabalhar em campo, mas preciso de alguém para coordenar as missões.

- Você trabalhou vários anos como braço-direito de Fury na SHIELD, pode fazer isso você mesma. – diz Pepper

- Talvez, porém, eu não posso. Tenho trabalhado com a Natasha e preciso me manter por perto dos Vingadores e suas ramificações, além de garantir a proteção dos segredos da SHIELD. Por isso gostaria que você assumisse a liderança e coordenação desse novo grupo...

- Você sabe que não tenho muita experiência com isso de super-heróis, apesar de sempre ter ajudado o Homem de Ferro e às vezes o Maquina de Combate... Eu não saberia nem como começar. Além disso, tenho meu emprego, responsabilidades...

- Eu entendo tudo isso, Pepper, mas você é a única em quem eu posso pensar capaz de fazer o que estou pedindo. E não se preocupe, apesar de eu não ter como me dedicar ao grupo, eu posso ajudá-la nesse começo, orientá-la para o que é necessário... Sei que é uma decisão difícil e complicada nesse momento, apenas pense no assunto. – diz Hill, antes de entregar um pequeno pedaço de papel para Pepper. – Me ligue assim que tiver tomado uma decisão, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. Eu ligarei.

Após a saída da agente Hill, Pepper fica ponderando sobre o inesperado convite. Será que seria capaz de corresponder às expectativas de Hill e seus colegas? Ou acabaria por decepcioná-los? Parecia que havia sido há anos atrás a última vez que ela usou a armadura Resgate, que teve a oportunidade de voar e sentir a liberdade que isso proporcionava.

Pepper sabe que no fundo senti falta, não apenas da sensação de liberdade ao voar, mas de fazer parte de algo maior, mais importante que si mesma, e de se sentir útil e ajudar as pessoas. Ela sabe que, por mais que hesite, no final vai acabar aceitando aquele desafio. E por que não? Por que recusar a chance de fazer a diferença, mesmo que anonimamente?

Não demora mais do que algumas horas para ela tomar sua decisão e ligar para a agente Hill. Contudo, ainda teria de encontrar uma maneira de conciliar essa nova responsabilidade com seu emprego na editora, da qual não queria abrir mão.

A resposta para seu dilema chega quase uma semana depois, na forma da aposentadoria da editora-chefe Lee. Desde que assumira o cargo de assistente de Lee, esta já lhe havia avisado que, graças ao seu impressionante currículo e depois de alguns meses para se adaptar e ganhar experiência na editora, Pepper era a mais indicada para assumir aquele cargo, cujas obrigações demandavam bastante conhecimento de rotinas administrativas.

Com a idade pesando sobre seus ombros e sendo uma das acionistas da editora, Lee decide permanecer continuar com suas obrigações como acionista e transferir seu cargo para Pepper, promovendo-a, uma vez que a moça conquistou sua confiança com incomum rapidez.

Nos últimos anos, devido à problemas de saúde, Lee delegava a maior parte de seus deveres para os assistentes e editores menores, mantendo apenas uma rigorosa vigilância na qualidade de seus trabalhos, esperando para encontrar alguém que lhe agradasse e inspirasse confiança para assumir-lhe o cargo. Até a chegada da Pepper.

Assim que Pepper assume o cargo de editora-chefe, não somente Lee tem mais tempo e disposição para dedicar aos seus jovens netos, como também fica mais fácil para Pepper conciliar suas novas responsabilidades, sem prejudicar nenhuma delas com menos competência de sua parte.

* * *

><p>Enquanto Pepper se dedica ao seu novo cargo na editora e à organização do novo grupo de intervenção e resgate, Arno fica cada vez mais ansioso à medida que o dia da coletiva de imprensa de Tony se aproxima. Coletiva essa na qual seu irmão pretende revelar ao mundo sua existência.<p>

Já Tony tem outras preocupações em mente. Sem Pepper por perto, ele começa a perceber quanta dificuldade a moça enfrentava para conseguir que as coisas fossem da maneira dele. Convencer os acionistas da empresa de que Arno tinha tanto direito à parte da empresa quanto ele foi bastante complexo, entretanto, convencê-los da importância da coletiva foi ainda pior.

Tony não podia ceder a exigência do exame de DNA entre ele e Arno, pois sabia qual seria o resultado, porém, revelar ao mundo sobre o irmão parecia ser demais para o grupo de acionistas da Stark. Por semanas, Tony lutou para convencê-los, impossibilitando de marcar logo a coletiva devido à hesitação dos velhos acionistas. Em diversas ocasiões, Tony se viu tentado a ignorar os receios dos velhos e simplesmente fazer o que tinha que fazer. No fundo ele sabia que não podia, com a empresa numa situação tão difícil, tomar uma atitude imprudente, seria fatal para o futuro da empresa.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Tony Stark descobriu que fazer as coisas ao seu modo não era tão fácil quanto parecia quando se tinha alguém como Pepper do seu lado. Ele enfim estava aprendendo a ceder, mesmo que muito, muito pouco.

Semanas e mais semanas de discussão e deliberação finalmente dão resultado e tudo que precisa fazer agora é esperar alguns dias até a coletiva. Só então ele poderá começar a se concentrar em seu novo projeto, isso se os acionistas não tentarem dificultar as coisas novamente, e se mudar para sua nova casa em São Francisco, deixando a mansão sob os cuidados de Arno e Jarvis.

Quatro dias depois, vários jornalistas estão reunidos no espaço preparado para a coletiva no prédio da Stark, sem saber qual poderia ser a razão pelo qual Tony Stark tão insistentemente os chamou. Ao seguir até o microfone, Tony se mantém concentrado nas palavras que irá usar, afinal, a última coisa que precisa é causar ainda mais problemas para a empresa e não quer de forma alguma prejudicar a imagem de seus pais, Howard e Maria.

- Caros amigos... Já faz algum tempo que não os reúno para uma notícia bombástica, não é? – diz ele rindo. – Pois então, eis que eu tenho uma novidade bem interessante para vocês hoje. Acontece que eu não sou o único filho de Howard e Maria Stark.

- Me desculpe... O que está querendo dizer, Sr. Stark? – pergunta um dos repórteres convidados.

- Exatamente o que ouviram... Este aqui é o meu irmão, Arno Stark, que devido à graves problemas de saúde foi mantido longe do conhecimento do público, protegido por nossos pais por causa de sua rara doença.

- Mas o que... – tenta dizer uma jornalista, que acaba interrompida por Tony.

- E isso não é tudo. Pretendo me afastar temporariamente da empresa e meu irmão Arno assumirá a diretoria da Stark. E como todos os Starks, sua grande inteligência e capacidade garantirão a recuperação da empresa, tenho certeza. Agora, se me dão licença, está coletiva está encerrada.

- Espere Sr. Stark... E quanto à Pepper Potts? O afastamento dela tem relação com isso?... – perguntaram vários repórteres ao mesmo tempo.

- O afastamento da Srta. Potts foi desejo dela própria e não tem nenhuma relação com o Arno. – responde Tony, muito sério, toda a descontração anterior dissipada.

- Então a Srta. Potts não foi demitida pelo Sr.? Por que ela saiu da empresa? Vocês brigaram? – pergunta uma jornalista na terceira fila.

- Não, eu não seria louco de demitir a melhor assistente que poderia ter. Os motivos de ela ter deixado a Stark são pessoais e respeito sua privacidade, peço que vocês façam o mesmo. – responde Tony, antes de se afastar do microfone, finalizando definitivamente a coletiva.

- Mas Sr. Stark, o senhor não respondeu a última... – tenta dizer a jornalista, porém, Tony já está deixando a sala, com Arno ao seu lado.

No carro, Arno está tenso, não gostou muito da exposição indesejada. Afinal, agora ele vai ter de honrar as expectativas de todos, tanto por ser um Stark quanto por ser o novo diretor da empresa.

- Não se preocupe Arno, tenho certeza de que você vai se sair muito bem. Só teria preferido que eles não tivessem abordado o assunto da Pepper fora da empresa...

- Era inevitável, desde que ela saiu você se recusou a tocar no assunto ou explicar à imprensa... Sei que está sendo difícil para você, não ter ela por perto...

- Não é nada disso... Eu estou bem. Só não quero ter que ficar explicando a saída dela. – explica Tony

-Se você diz que é só isso, tudo bem. Mas me perdoe por duvidar... – diz Arno descrente das palavras do irmão.

- Vamos parar de falar disso, ok? – diz Tony irritado, quando o carro chega a mansão.

- Tudo bem.

Tony e Arno entram na mansão, sendo saudados por Jarvis. Arno vai para seu quarto, deixando Tony sozinho na sala de estar, e em poucos minutos, Tony já está com seu copo de uísque numa mão e sentado no sofá. Em seguida, bastante bêbado, ele liga pelo celular para uma velha 'amiga', mantendo o copo de uísque sempre cheio na outra mão.

Na manhã seguinte, sentindo uma angustiante dor de cabeça, Tony acorda, apenas para perceber um corpo feminino ao seu lado. Por um instante, o cabelo ruivo caídos sobre o travesseiro o faz pensar em Pepper, contudo, a decepção o invade quando fica claro que a mulher em sua cama não era ela, mas sim Bethany Cabe.

Enquanto deixa seu quarto usando apenas uma cueca Box preta, tudo em que Tony consegue pensar é em como fora tão estúpido para dormir novamente com Bethany depois de tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos. _Se Pepper souber disso, ela realmente nunca vai me perdoar. _– pensa ele ao se trancar em sua oficina, pedindo ao Jarvis para garantir a Cabe vá embora sem incomodá-lo.


	6. Capítulo 5: A Prisão Subterrânea

_Maria e Howard estão de volta... Espero que gostem! _

_Ah, e o 'dia 1' a que me refiro logo abaixo diz respeito ao primeiro dia deles como prisioneiros da gangue, ok?_

**Capítulo 05: A Prisão Subterrânea**

_**1957:**_

_**(Dia 01):**_

Howard estava sentindo uma terrível dor de cabeça quando acordou. Por um breve instante ficou confuso sobre os últimos acontecimentos, não conseguiu reconhecer onde estava. Até que viu a jovem, apesar dela estar de costas para ele, parada na frente de uma porta de metal, e a lembrança do rosto dela veio imediatamente em sua mente.

Ao tentar se levantar do chão, ela chamou sem querer a atenção de Maria, que até então tentava inutilmente enxergar o que havia do outro lado da porta através da pequenina janela com grades.

- Você está bem? É melhor não tentar se levantar por enquanto, ainda deve estar atordoado por causa da pancada... – disse Maria, correndo até ele e o fazendo voltar a se deitar, apoiando a cabeça dele em seu colo. – Espere um pouco, sua cabeça deve estar bastante dolorida ainda, imagino.

- Sim, é verdade. Você sabe como viemos parar aqui? Não lembro direito do que ocorreu quando nos encontraram... – disse ele, com a cabeça confortavelmente deitada sobre as coxas dela, e olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Bem, depois que aqueles dois homens nos pegaram no beco e o grandão me agarrou, você tentou me ajudar. Chegou a dizer que se renderia se eles me deixassem ir, mas eles não lhe deram atenção. Um terceiro homem apareceu pelas suas costas e o golpeou de surpresa na cabeça, por isso você está assim agora.

- Eu lembro, mais ou menos, dessa parte. Tive medo que... Eles não fizeram nada com você, fizera? Não te machucaram, não é? – perguntou Howard tenso.

- Não. Apenas nos carregaram para um carro e dirigiram por vários minutos. Não sei bem onde estamos eles vendaram meus olhos assim que entraram no carro, mas tenho certeza de que estamos em algum tipo de bunker subterrâneo porque pude sentir quando estavam descendo, uma escada se não me engano, e não houve nenhuma subida, então... – explicou ela – Fiquei muito preocupada com esse seu ferimento, você demorou tanto para acordar...

- Por quanto tempo eu fiquei apagado?

- Algumas horas, pelo menos.

- E como você está? Lamento por tudo isso, se você não tivesse me ajudado não estaria nessa situação.

- Não é culpa sua, minha curiosidade acabou me colocando nessa confusão. – disse ela sorrindo. – E levando em consideração tudo que está acontecendo, eu até que estou bem. Não estou ferida nem nada disso...

- Que bom! – disse Howard, fechando os olhos por um momento, sentindo a mão macia de Maria em sua testa.

Contudo, a breve tranqüilidade deles foi interrompida ao ouvirem o ranger da porta de metal sendo aberta. Um homem de estatura mediana e visivelmente forte entrou com uma bandeja de comida, jogando-a no chão perto do casal.

- Comam logo, porque o chefe virá vê-los em alguns minutos e acreditem, não vão conseguir comer nada depois da 'conversa'. – disse o homem com um sorriso assustador no rosto, pouco antes de sair e trancar novamente a porta da cela.

- Isso não parece nada bom. – disse Maria temerosa.

Ela esticou um dos braços par alcançar a bandeja no chão, sem que Howard precisasse se levantar, porém, não conseguiu. E antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, Howard ergueu a cabeça, hesitante por deixar o conforto do colo da moça, e pegou a bandeja, que tinha somente uma tigela do que parecia ser um tipo de sopa, um pão e um copo de água.

- Pelo visto teremos que dividir isto aqui. – disse ele, partindo o pão ao meio e dando uma metade, a maior, para Maria. – Melhor comermos logo... – e entregou uma das colheres que havia perto da tigela.

Maria comia devagar, forçando o alimento para dentro. Acabou desistindo e deixando a maior parte da sopa para Howard, se contentando com apenas com o pedaço de pão.

- Tem certeza que não vai comer mais da sopa? Sei que está ruim, mas não sabemos quando vão nos trazer comida de novo. – disse Howard preocupado.

-Não consigo mais comer dessa coisa... Acho que está me fazendo mal, talvez seja melhor você não comer também...

- Não se preocupe, já estive na guerra, comida ruim não me derruba fácil, mas fome já é outra história. – disse ele, sorrindo gentilmente para ela. – Tome! Coma o meu pedaço também, ajudará a manter as forças. – completou ele, entregando o pedaço de pão.

- Mas...

- Eu vou ficar com a sopa, você fica com o pão. Está decidido. Eu preferiria que você tomasse um pouco mais da sopa, só o pão é muito pouco... – insistiu ele, deixando claro que não desistiria até ela fazer o ele queria.

- Tudo bem! Obrigada! – disse Maria, um pouco envergonhada por sua fraqueza. – Sr. Howard? Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Me chame apenas de Howard, Maria. Pode sim.

- Por que aqueles homens o estavam perseguindo afinal?

- Eu vi o que não queriam que eu visse. Só posso dizer isso, sinto muito. Saber mais pode ser perigoso para você. Prometo que, quando sairmos daqui eu explico tudo. – disse Howard sem olhar para a moça, se concentrando em comer.

- Quando...? Você parece confiante de que vamos sobreviver... Gostaria de pensar o mesmo. – disse ela triste.

- Não pense assim Maria, sei que não tem nenhuma razão para acreditar em mim, porém, farei tudo que puder para tirá-la daqui inteira. – disse Howard, levantando os olhos da tigela para o rosto da jovem.

- Eu acredito. – foi tudo que Maria disse antes de voltarem a comer, devagar.

Ambos estavam dividindo o copo de água no momento em que a porta foi novamente aberta, assustando Maria.

- Fico feliz que já tenham terminado a refeição, pois chegou a hora de fazermos algumas perguntinhas... – disse o homem alto e loiro, o 'chefe'. – O senhor será o primeiro, meu caro, e espero que suas respostas nos satisfaçam porque se não, a próxima será a moça...

O 'chefe', junto com um de seus homens, tiraram Howard da cela, o empurrando por um corredor até uma sala no lado oposto. Sozinha na cela, Maria ficou aterrorizada quando, poucos minutos depois de levarem Howard, começou a ouvir gritos agonizantes, tão altos como se estivessem vindos de uma sala ao lado. Ela sabia, por mais que rezasse para estar errada, que os gritos eram de Howard.

Por quase uma hora inteira, ela ficou esperando inquieta pelo retorno de Howard, temendo o que aqueles homens estariam fazendo com ele por tanto tempo. Quando enfim a porta da cela foi aberta, Maria não sabia se sentia alívio ou ainda mais medo. Seria ela a próxima? O que aconteceu com Howard? O que aconteceria com ela? Suas mãos tremiam incontrolavelmente quando Howard foi jogado para dentro da cela sem qualquer cerimônia e a porta foi trancada em seguida.

Howard estava caído no chão, gemendo de dor. Com o coração acelerado, ela se abaixou ao seu lado e tentou virar-lhe o corpo para deixá-lo mais confortável. Ele estava muito machucado, ela pôde ver o sangue escorrendo em uma de suas pernas, o rosto dele estava terrivelmente ferido.

- O que eles fizeram com você...? – disse Maria, tentando se controlar para poder ajudá-lo da melhor maneira possível.

Ela o arrastou com cuidado até um canto da cela, rasgou um pedaço de sua roupa e usou essa tira para estancar o sangue da perna dele. Não havia muito mais que ela pudesse fazer, além de confortá-lo e esperar.

* * *

><p>Peggy investigou todos os arredores da fábrica que Howard supostamente teria visitado, entretanto, não entrou nenhum sinal dele. Alguns moradores da rua próxima foram os únicos a fornecer uma pista.<p>

Segundo um deles, um homem bem vestido, dirigindo um belo carro, passou ali perto dois dias antes, parando no terreno da fábrica, onde permaneceu somente alguns minutos. A testemunha afirmou que assim que o homem saiu com seu carro, outro carro deixou o terreno da fábrica e o seguiu em alta velocidade, indo na direção sul.

A alguns metros do Central Park, mais ao sul, Peggy descobriu o carro de Howard, bem danificado. Ela logo percebeu que, quem quer que fosse o outro motorista, havia feito Howard perder o controle de seu carro e batido. Os policiais cercavam o veículo destruído, mas felizmente nenhum corpo fora encontrado. Howard devia ter fugido do local, provavelmente sendo perseguido pelo outro motorista, talvez até por mais de um homem.

Ela ligou para a mansão de um telefone público, esperando que de alguma forma Howard tenha entrado em contato. Não tivera sorte. Jarvis estava extremamente ansioso e preocupado com a segurança de seu patrão, não sabia o que fazer.

- Vou continuar investigando Jarvis, só fique calmo e preste atenção a qualquer coisa suspeita ao redor da mansão, tudo bem? O Dugan ainda está ai?

- Não Srta., ele acabou de sair para encontrá-la. Ele disse que vai para o lado sudoeste do Central Park, como indicado pela srta.

- Obrigada Jarvis, qualquer notícia eu entro em contato.

Peggy conversou com alguns policiais no local enquanto esperava por Dugan e os outros. Demorou um pouco até que finalmente avistou seus colegas se aproximarem.

- Precisamos vasculhar toda essa área em busca de qualquer sinal do Stark, pessoal. – disse Peggy, abrindo um grande mapa em cima do capô de seu carro.

- A polícia vai ajudar? – perguntou Dugan.

- Vai sim, afinal, o carro dele causou um acidente e ele terá que explicar tudo isso. – respondeu ela.

Peggy, Dugan e os outros se separaram e começaram as buscas nos arredores, enquanto que a alguns metros de onde estavam, bem abaixo da rua, Howard e Maria permaneciam aprisionados e seu tempo estava se esgotando.

* * *

><p>Howard se sentia muito fraco, além da dor na cabeça, ele imaginava que haviam lhe quebrado algumas costelas, pois qualquer movimento que fazia vinha acompanhado por uma dor lacerante. Olhando ao redor, ele viu Maria cochilando ao seu lado, estava um pouco pálida, mas ele ficou feliz ao não notar nenhum ferimento na moça. Ele tentou mover as pernas, contudo a dor foi insuportável e ele desistiu de continuar.<p>

Sua movimentação agonizante acabou por acordar Maria, que o olhou preocupada.

- Não se mexa. Está muito ferido e sua perna ainda está sangrando. Fiz o que pude para parar o sangramento, mas você precisa muito de um médico Howard.

Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome, soava tão bem na voz gentil dela. Ele fechou os olhos, estava tão cansado, odiava estar tão fraco e vulnerável, ainda mais numa situação daquelas, com alguém dependendo dele.

- Eles voltaram alguma vez depois de me jogarem de volta?

- Não. Até agora nenhum sinal deles. É melhor você relaxar um pouco, não devem voltar mais hoje. Eu farei o possível para cuidar de você, tudo bem? – disse ela com uma voz doce e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Howard quis protestar, ele é quem deveria estar cuidando dela, ele a colocara naquela confusão, porém, não estava em posição de fazer nada a não ser agradecer.

- Não podemos ficar aqui esperando, eles já sabem quem sou e o que vim fazer, não vão nos deixar vivos por muito tempo. Preciso encontrar um jeito de tirá-la daqui.

- Você não pode fazer nada nesse estado, precisa descansar um pouco. Pensaremos em alguma coisa, não sou nenhuma inútil, posso não estar acostumada com tanta agitação, mas darei o meu melhor para ajudar, ok?

- Tudo bem. Mais tarde então... – começou ele a dizer, sendo por fim vencido pelo cansaço, sua cabeça se inclinou para o lado, ficando apoiada no ombro de Maria, e ele dormiu com um dos braços dela em volta de seus ombros.


	7. Capítulo 6: Fuga Desesperada

_Mais um capítulo com Maria & Howard... No próximo teremos Pepperony. Espero que gostem!_

**Capítulo 06: Fuga Desesperada**

_**1957:**_

_**(Dia 2):**_

Sem que percebesse, Howard dormiu por quase o dia anterior inteiro. Naquela manhã, acordou assustado ao ouvir o barulho da porta de metal sendo aberta. Sobressaltado, esqueceu de seus ferimentos, por apenas alguns segundos até a dor intensa o derrubar. Ele olhou em volta desesperado, procurando por Maria, até vê-la deitada, exausta após uma noite mal dormida cuidando dele, só então ele se acalmou.

O homem que entrou, deixou a bandeja de comida do dia e saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Maria se levantou devagar, sentindo seus músculos reclamarem devido à posição pouco cômoda em que cochilou, e pegou a bandeja do chão, a levando para perto de Howard.

Ele podia ver que não estava nada bem. A palidez se intensificara e ele estava muito fraco. Assim como no dia anterior, a refeição do dia foi sopa, pão e água, pelo menos dessa vez eles haviam deixado uma pequena garrafa de água em vez de apenas um copo.

Ela pegou metade do pão para si e deixou o resto para Howard, comeu rápido para poder ajudá-lo a se alimentar, pois a dor nas costelas no estavam deixando erguer direito o braço, e nem tinha muito força sobrando.

- Tome! Engula devagar, tudo bem? Não tenha pressa, sei que está fraco, não desperdice suas forças com bobagens. – disse ela baixinho, o servindo colherada por colherada a sopa.

- Não precisa fazer isso Maria, eu... – disse ele devagar.

- Fique quieto e coma Howard, não adianta ser orgulhoso agora. Prometo que não contarei a ninguém, está bem? – disse ela sorrindo, continuando a servi-lo a sopa.

- Você deveria tentar comer um pouco também, não vai agüentar muito desse jeito. Posso ver que está cansada e...

- Eu estou bem Howard, mas prometo tentar engolir um pouco dessa sopa depois que você terminar, ok? Se sentirá melhor assim? – perguntou ela, ainda com um tímido sorriso no rosto. Somente aquele sorriso já fazia Howard se sentir bem, aquecido, sem que ele soubesse o porquê.

- Um pouco, sim. Estaria melhor se estivéssemos longe daqui.

- Eu espero que eles não tentem levá-lo hoje também, no estado em que está, não sei o que poderia acontecer...

- Se tiverem que levar alguém, eu prefiro que seja eu. Não quero que você passe por tudo aquilo, não mesmo. Maria?

- Sim?

- Me prometa que, se eles voltarem hoje, você deixará que me levem e não tentará impedir.

- Mas, você está ferido demais, não vai suportar...

-Sei disso, apenas prometa. Você não tem nada a ver com isso, não posso permitir que se machuque por minha culpa. Tudo bem? Você promete?

- Eu prometo. – respondeu ela, hesitante. – Mas Howard, se você for, certamente morrerá, e uma vez sozinha aqui, eu estarei em apuros de qualquer maneira.

- Acredite, eu sei. Mas ainda há algo que posso fazer quanto a isso...

- Do que está falando?

- Tem uma coisa que ainda não te contei ainda... Eu... Sei que eu disse que eles me perseguiram por causa de algo que vi, e foi mesmo assim, em parte...

- Como assim, em parte? O que está escondendo?

- Enquanto fugíamos, eles não sabiam quem eu era só sabiam que eu os havia visto fazendo o que não deveriam. Depois de me interrogaram ontem, tive que ceder e contar quem eu realmente era... Por isso, acho que eles tentaram me manter vivo por mais algum tempo, provavelmente tentarão lucrar as minhas custas. É frustrante, mas posso usar isso para protegê-la. – disse ele com dificuldade.

- Afinal, quem é você Howard? Como poderá me proteger usando sua identidade? – perguntou Maria, confusa com o que estava ouvindo.

- Eu sou Howard Stark, Maria, das Indústrias Stark. Sou um cientista e também um empresário. Mais importante ainda, tenho o que eles mais querem: dinheiro.

- Sark?... Eu não entendo... Está dizendo que é aquele Stark que lutou na guerra junto do Capitão América, o herói nacional?

- O primeiro e único. Lamento não ter dito antes, mas...

- Não se preocupe, imagino que tenha guardado isso para usar quando fosse conveniente.

- Você está certa Maria. Tenho quase certeza que não voltarão a me torturar por enquanto, e se quiserem meu dinheiro, não poderão tocar em você... – disse ele um pouco exaltado.

Assim que terminou de ajudar Howard a comer, Maria se alimentou um pouco com o que sobrou da sopa com muita dificuldade. Ela usou um pouco da água que restou depois de beberem para limpar um pouco da sujeira na ferida da perna dele. Howard enfrentou a ardência que sentia enquanto ela limpava a ferida, engolido os gemidos que tentavam escapar de sua boca.

Ao terminar, Maria guardou o resto da água para mais tarde, mesmo já estando novamente com sede. Ela tentava pensar em uma maneira de tirá-los dali, porém, com Howard incapacitado como estava seria quase impossível. O que eles fariam?

Sentado no canto da cela, observando Maria olhar para a porta, atenta a qualquer movimentação, Howard também se esforçava para descobrir como sairiam daquele buraco em que estavam presos. Como impediria que os criminosos lá fora a machucassem quando tivessem conseguido o que queriam dele? Infelizmente ele ainda não tinha a resposta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Dia 3):<strong>_

As buscas de Peggy e seus colegas não estavam chegando a lugar algum. Nervosa, ela começou a se concentrar em descobrir de quem era o outro veículo do qual lhe haviam falado. Continuou fazendo perguntas nas vizinhanças da fábrica, até enfim achar outra pista.

Um jovem morador que vivia com os pais lhe contou que tinha certeza absoluta que um dos carros que tinha saído de dentro do terreno da fábrica pertencia aos membros de uma gangue local, muito temido naquela parte da cidade. Ele explicou que a tal gangue vinha usando o terreno da fábrica para os seus negócios e que ninguém possuía permissão de se aproximar, quem o fizesse aparecia morto em poucos dias.

Peggy reuniu seus colegas e começaram a investigar mais atentamente o terreno, procurando por sinais do que a gangue poderia estar fazendo e no que Howard poderia ter se envolvido ao ir até lá. Por horas eles vasculharam tudo, e perto da horário do almoço, juntaram as informações que conseguiram.

- Parece que esses caras da gangue lidam com extorsão, assassinato e venda ilegal de armas. E usam esse terreno para se esconderem e se organizarem. – disse Morita.

- Mas como? Durante o dia a fábrica funciona normalmente, como conseguiriam permanecer despercebidos num lugar assim? Não tem como... – disse Peggy

- Acho que sei como, enquanto vasculhava eu achei algo interessante... Ao que parece há um tipo de passagem para um bunker nos fundos do terreno, atrás da fábrica. – disse Dugan

- Um bunker? Por que não soubemos disso antes? – perguntou Morita.

- Segundo o gerente da fábrica, o bunker foi construído pelo antigo dono do terreno, um pouco antes da guerra. Ele manteve segredo, sendo ele próprio acostumado com construções, não precisou de muita ajuda. São poucos os que sabem do bunker hoje em dia, segundo ele. – explicou Dugan

- Certo! Não podemos perder tempo. Vamos nos organizar para invadir o bunker, temos que tomar cuidado, pois podem estar mantendo Howard como refém. Peguem suas coisas e preparem as armas, invadiremos esta noite mesmo. – disse Peggy.

* * *

><p>Na cela, Maria voltou a dar uma olhada no ferimento de Howard, ficando assustada com o estado em que estava ficando.<p>

- Temos que sair daqui logo... – disse ela para si mesma, baixinho.

Deitado no chão, Howard permaneceu de olhos fechados, mesmo já estando acordado. Suas forças estavam quase no fim e ele não tinha nenhuma idéia de como tirar Maria daquela confusão. Seu coração se acelerou ao sentir a mão macia dela em sua perna, perto do ferimento. Ela estava preocupada com ele, do mesmo modo que ele estava preocupado com a segurança dela, mais do que com a própria, o que era surpreendente para ele.

Ele não gostou quando o toque da mão de Maria desapareceu, abriu os olhos e a viu se deitar ao seu lado. Não sabiam que horas eram não tinha como saber se já anoitecera ou não, para ambos, a divisão dos dias eram apenas suposições feitas levando em consideração o próprio sono. Entre um sono e outro, se passava um dia, era assim que contavam.

- Maria pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro! O que é? – disse ela, deitada de frente para ele, mas um pouco afastada.

- Estou com frio, pode ficar mais perto? Não farei nada, prometo. – pediu ele, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto ao vê-la enrubescer.

-Ah... Tudo bem. – respondeu ela, sem muita certeza. E se aproximou o máximo que sua timidez permitiu naquela situação.

Quando ela finalmente adormeceu, Howard se arrastou com dificuldade para um pouco mais perto, apesar da dor, até estar perto o bastante para sentir a respiração dela em seu rosto. Ele encostou sua testa na dela e também dormiu.

Horas depois, Maria acordou com um gemido perto de seu ouvido. Quando abriu seus olhos, sentia seu coração saltar no peito ao ver Howard abraçado a ela. _Ele devia estar sentindo muito frio... _– pensou ela enquanto tirava com cuidado o braço dele de sua cintura. Ela se levantou em silencio e foi até a porta, tentar mais uma vez enxergar algo por detrás da pequena janelinha com grades.

- Maria?

- Estou aqui, não se preocupe. Só estava tentando ver algo lá fora. Sem sucesso. – explicou ela, voltando para perto de Howard.

- Pode me ajudar a sentar? – perguntou ele, e assim ela o fez.

Quando enfim estava sentado, da maneira mais confortável que foi possível, um silêncio incomodo invadiu a cela, possibilitando que ambos escutassem os passos no corredor. Alguém estava chegando. Poderia ser apenas para trazer comida, ou para levar um deles?

Só que desta vez, Maria não ficaria parada. Apesar de um pouco fraca devido a pouca alimentação dos últimos dias, ela ainda se sentia forte o bastante para lutar, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que faria.

- o que está fazendo? – perguntou Howard num sussurro, ao vê-la tirar a presilha suja pelos dias na cela, em seu cabelo desgrenhado e correr para ficar atrás da porta quando ela fosse aberta, não recebendo nenhuma resposta.

A presilha tinha a ponta arredondada, não sendo a arma ideal, mas era a única que ela dispunha naquele momento. Ela esperou, com o coração tão acelerado que pensou que poderia enfartar a qualquer segundo, e quando viu a porta sendo aberta se preparou para atacar a qualquer sinal do corpo do homem.

Assim que o homem entrou e se abaixou para deixar a bandeja de comida, não notando a falta da moça ao lado do outro prisioneiro, ela o surpreendeu pulando em cima dele e enfiando com toda sua força o cabo da presilha na garganta do homem. O homem caiu pesadamente no chão devido não apenas ao peso da jovem em cima dele, mas principalmente por causa do impulso que o empurrou sem que ele esperasse.

Com o homem desmaiado na cela e a porta aberta, Maria correu até Howard e o ajudou a se levantar. Usando seu corpo como apoio para ele, ela o levou até a porta, tendo o cuidado de verificar o corredor antes de saírem.

- Ficou maluca, eles vão matá-la. – sussurrou Howard no ouvido dela.

- Eles me matariam cedo ou tarde de qualquer forma. E temos que sair daqui, sua perna está muito ruim e vai ficar cada vez pior. – sussurrou ela em resposta.

- Maria... Você não vai conseguir fugir me carregando desse jeito. Deixe-me aqui, não se preocupe comigo, não vão me matar agora...

- Como você pode ter certeza disso? E mesmo que não o mate, esse ferimento certamente vai. Agora fique quieto, temos que ir rápido. Mas para onde?

Enquanto isso, no terreno da fábrica, Peggy e os outros aguardam anoitecer para poderem invadir o bunker, ansiosos para trazer logo de volta seu velho amigo.

O casal continuou seguindo pelo corredor, arriscando o caminho, uma vez que não sabia bem para onde estava indo. Só podiam contar com a sorte. Ao passarem pela porta da sala onde Howard fora torturado, outro corredor se estendia de leste a oeste da posição em que estavam, não tendo saída no lado esquerdo eles fizeram a curva no lado direito e seguiram reto. Quando chegaram à curva seguinte, Maria ouviu vozes por perto e parou de andar. Ela verificou o próximo corredor e sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ver dois homens vindo em sua direção. No meio do caminho, em vez de seguirem reto, os dois homens viraram para um corredor ao sul e Maria pôde suspirar de alívio.

Eles atravessaram metade do corredor, onde tiveram de fazer uma escolha. Ou pegavam o mesmo caminho que os dois homens arriscando encontrá-los mais à frente, ou continuariam seguindo reto por aquele mesmo corredor até a próxima curva logo adiante. Preferindo não se arriscar ainda mais, Maria continuou guiando Howard pelo corredor em que estavam, virando para o sul na última curva. Eles foram o mais rápido que puderam até encontrarem o fim da linha. Havia apenas duas portas e o corredor não tinha saída, se alguém aparecesse estariam perdidos.

- Qual porta Howard? O que você acha?

- Não sei Maria, vamos por essa aqui mesmo. – respondeu ele apontando para porta bem ao lado deles.

Felizmente a porta não estava trancada e o casal se viu diante de uma escada, uma longa escada para cima.

- Ah... Acho que estamos no caminho certo Howard. Vamos. Aguente só mais um pouco. – disse Maria, já sentindo o efeito do cansaço sobre si.

Eles subiram num ritmo torturantemente lento, temendo serem vistos a qualquer segundo. Fosse ou não destino, eles conseguiram alcançar o final da escada, mas a sorte havia acabado. A saída estava trancada.

- O que faremos agora? Desculpe-me Howard... – disse Maria, ajudando Howard a se sentar no último degrau da escada pela qual tinha acabado de subir.

- Não é culpa sua Maria, se não fosse por você eu já estaria perdido há muito tempo. Acredite. Você cuidou de mim, mesmo mal me conhecendo e não tenho como lhe agradecer. Tudo que eu queria agora é que houvesse uma maneira de você escapar. – disse ele com muita dificuldade, estava cada vez mais difícil respirar depois de tanto esforço.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele, que estava apoiado na parede para descansar, e deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro com cuidado, evitando colocar muito peso sobre ele. Howard então pegou a mão dela e a segurou entra as suas, mesmo com a dor que atravessava sem piedade o seu corpo ele apreciou o calor que sentia irradiar da pele dela, tão perto da sua.

Eles não sabiam por quanto tempo ficaram ali, parados e encolhidos juntos naquele degrau. O tempo parecia não estar passando, eles estavam perdidos naquela sensação calorosa que encontraram no toque um do outro. Ele ainda mantinha a mão dela entre as suas e estava com os lábios no topo da cabeça dela, a beijando com carinho, quando a poucos metros atrás deles a porta de saída foi arrombada, despertando o casal de seus devaneios no susto.

Peggy e Dugan entraram na frente, se surpreendendo ao encontrarem o amigo tão rápido, ainda mais acompanhado de uma moça. O restante da equipe seguiu bunker adentro, enquanto Peggy e Dugan levaram o casal para fora, para a ambulância parada na rua da fábrica.

* * *

><p>Todos os membros da gangue que se encontravam no esconderijo foram capturados, incluindo o 'chefe'. Não demorou a que os poucos que haviam escapado da captura, por não estarem no bunker, fossem encontrados, com a ajuda de alguns membros mais dispostos a colaborar.<p>

Depois de vários dias preso na cama do hospital, Howard se sentiu profundamente aliviado ao poder voltar para casa. Nunca ficou tão feliz ao ver Jarvis o aguardando.

Maria ficou apenas um dia no hospital, mas voltou regularmente para visitar Howard. Quando soube que receberia alta, ele a convidou para ir à mansão, onde ele comemoraria a sobrevivência de ambos com os amigos no mesmo dia em que deixasse o hospital.

A partir de então, a proximidade entre os dois só foi aumentando, deixando os amigos de Howard, e até mesmo Jarvis, curiosos quanto aos verdadeiros sentimentos de Howard para com a jovem, pois estava claro que ela já estava muito afeiçoada a ele.


	8. Capítulo 7: Uma Novidade Chocante

_Algumas surpresas nesse capítulo... Espero que gostem!_

**Capítulo 07: Uma Novidade Chocante**

_**Dezembro de 2014:**_

Pepper e a agente Hill estão na nova sede de operações da RESCUE (Rescue and Security of Civilians Unity Enforcement – Unidade de Execução de Resgate e Segurança de Civis), título escolhido por Pepper para lembrá-la de sua antiga armadura, discutindo as nomeações para os cargos mais essenciais dentro do grupo. Com seu conhecimento sobre os vários ex-agentes, fossem da SHIELD ou outra organização do governo, a agente Hill faz as indicações e ajuda Pepper dando informações sobre cada um.

Demora alguns dias, principalmente por causa de seus cinco meses de gravidez que ocupava a maior parte de seus pensamentos, mas Pepper consegue terminar de escolher suas nomeações iniciais e marca uma reunião entre os membros da RESCUE o mais rápido possível.

Foi apenas no final da sua sexta semana de gestação que ela começou a dar mais atenção aos sinais. Até então imaginava que o mal estar que sentia era decorrente do estresse, tendo que lidar com dois trabalhos diferentes, não permitindo a si própria muito tempo para relaxar. Entretanto, quando percebeu o quanto seu fluxo estava atrasado, tendo em mente que apenas alguns dias antes dela se demitir da Stark, ela e Tony ficaram juntos, ela não tinha mais como negar a possibilidade. A chance de ela estar grávida era assustadoramente grande, e ela precisava ter certeza.

No inicio da sétima semana, ela foi ao médico e teve suas suspeitas confirmadas. A médica com quem se consultou a informou que ela estava na sétima semana de gestação e a nova mamãe tinha que começar a cuidar de sua alimentação e mudar sua rotina para garantir o bom desenvolvimento do feto. Essa novidade, um bebê, Pepper não sabia como lidar com isso naquele momento. O que faria? Tinha certeza de que o Tony era o pai e mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar a situação e contar a ele. _Mas como?_ – pensou ela.

Preocupada em cuidar dos detalhes da organização da RESCUE, além de seus deveres na editora, Pepper acabou pondo em segundo plano a conversa que deveria ter com Tony. Além disso, a última coisa que ela queria era ser chamada na mídia de aproveitadora que tenta prender Tony Stark com um bebê. Contudo, ela não podia continuar escondendo o que estava acontecendo com ela, Tony iria ser pai e precisava saber disso, ambos gostassem ou não do fato.

No final de setembro, tendo acabado de completar oito semanas e iniciado a nona, Pepper vai até a mansão conversar com Tony, e para sua infelicidade, tem uma surpresa desagradável. Após Jarvis liberar sua entrada, ela encontrou Tony caído em sua sala de estar, aparentemente de ressaca.

- Tony acorda! Preciso conversar com você. – disse Pepper ao se aproximar de Tony, ela estava usando uma roupa mais larga, tentando disfarçar a gravidez que já começava a ficar ligeiramente visível, mas ainda era preciso um olhar atento para perceber a barriga levemente arredondada que ela ocultava. Não que ela precisasse se dar ao trabalho de esconder dele, Tony estava muito distraído com sua ressaca para notar a mudança no peso de Pepper.

- Pepper? O que faz aqui?... Não foi você que me disse para deixá-la em paz? – disse Tony irritado, com a cabeça latejando e evitando olhar para ela.

- Eu só vim porque preciso falar com você. É importante. – disse Pepper, tentando manter a calma.

- O que pode ser tão importante assim para você me procurar depois de tudo que me disse, Srta. Potts?

- É sério Tony, eu agradeceria se você deixasse de lado o sarcasmo nesse momento...

- Olha Potts, você me falou para eu me afastar e eu fiz isso. Em janeiro eu vou me mudar para São Francisco e você não terá mais que me ver, tudo bem? E estou fazendo como me pediu Pep, não voltei a te procurar, por isso, se não for para voltar para mim eu prefiro não vê-la também.

- Tony... É que... – antes que Pepper conseguisse terminar de falar, outra ruiva chegou na mansão.

- Sr., a Srta. Cabe acaba de chegar e deseja falar com o senhor. – disse Jarvis

- Cabe? Por que não estou surpresa? Quer saber, esquece Tony. Foi uma perda de tempo vir até aqui. – disse Pepper decepcionada novamente, se virando para ir embora, enquanto Bethany entrava na mansão.

- Pepper espera! Não é nada disso que você está pensando, eu não estava esperando ela. – Tony tentava explicar, sem sucesso. – Afinal de contas, o que veio fazer aqui Potts?

- Eu vim te contar que estou grávida, Tony, de você. E apesar de eu não ter planejado engravidar, ainda mais de você nesta altura da minha vida, não vou deixar de amar meu bebê e nem deixarei que nada falte a ele. Só achei que você tinha o direito de saber, e eu gostando ou não, a criança merece conhecer o pai, mesmo ele sendo um canalha. – respondeu ela, antes de deixar a mansão, enquanto Tony permaneceu parado, sem reação, em frente à porta.

Somente quando Bethany atravessou a porta, dando de frente com um Tony paralisado de surpresa, foi que notou Pepper saindo de carro. Não pôde evitar lançar um olhar de triunfo para a outra ruiva, uma vez que sabia que ela e Tony estavam separados. O que ela não imaginava era que, se dependesse de Tony, era Pepper quem ficaria e não ela.

- O que veio fazer aqui hoje Bethany? Já não disse que aquela noite foi um erro, eu estava bêbado e sentia falta da Pepper, foi só isso. – disse Tony, ao se recuperar da notícia de Pepper, voltando para a sala de estar.

- Sentia? Quer dizer que não sente mais a falta dela? – disse Bethany sorrindo.

- Cala a boca, Cabe. Eu sempre sentirei a falta dela, até o momento em que eu consegui-la de volta.

- Bem, tenho uma novidade Tony, que pode mudar seus planos um pouquinho.

- Você também? Parece que todo mundo tem novidades para mim hoje...

- Pelo que vejo a Srta. Potts não o deixou muito feliz, não é? – disse Bethany com mais um sorriso maldoso.

- Fala logo, Cabe.

- Vamos ter um bebê Tony.

- O quê?

- Foi o que eu disso, eu e você vamos ter um filho ou filha.

Tony não pode evitar rir alto. _Só pode ser brincadeira... _– ele pensou. Em um único dia ele passou de um homem sozinho para pai de duas crianças, e o pior de tudo era que mais do que nunca, naquele momento, Pepper teria ainda mais razões para querê-lo longe. O bebê com Pepper, apesar de inesperado, seria muito bem vindo, era sua ligação com ela, um laço inegável entre os dois. Agora, um filho com Bethany era praticamente um pesadelo, destruía qualquer chance que ele esperava ter em recuperar Pepper o quanto antes. Era o fim da linha para ele... Ele tinha que encarar a situação, por mais difícil que fosse. Ambos eram seus filhos, ele sabia que Bethany não tinha nenhuma razão para mentir sobre uma coisa dessas, ela tinha sua própria fortuna e depois de um casamento bem ruim no passado, não estava interessada em relacionamentos exclusivos, apenas casuais. Quanto a Pepper, ele sabia que ela nunca mentiria sobre estar grávida, muito menos sobre a paternidade da criança, ela não era esse tipo de pessoa. Muito em breve ele seria pai de dois bebês e não podia mudar nada, apenas aceitar e tentar o seu melhor para não prejudicar nenhuma delas.

Bethany ficou confusa com a reação dele, pois claramente não ria de alegria, não que ela esperasse isso, até porque ela mesma não estava muito feliz com a situação. A última coisa que precisava e queria era ser mãe.

- Olha Stark, eu não quero ser mãe, não gosto disso tanto quanto você. Mas quando percebi que estava grávida já era muito tarde para um aborto sem problemas, então vou ter a criança. O que quero saber é: O que você vai fazer a respeito? Posso lidar com a gestação, apesar de ser bastante incomodo, meu problema é depois que a criança nascer.

- Tudo bem... Assim que a criança nascer nós discutiremos a guarda, imagino que o melhor seja a guarda compartilhada. Nenhum de nós terá muito tempo disponível, mas teremos que encontrar um jeito.

- Existem babás por uma razão Tony... Decidiremos isso quando chegar a hora, porém, eu concordo com a guarda compartilhada, posso ficar com a criança durante a semana e você fica com ela nos fins de semana e feriados... Ou o contrário, que é ainda melhor para mim.

- Como você quiser, Cabe. – disse Tony, se perdendo em seus pensamentos e não prestando mais atenção ao que a mulher à sua frente dizia.

Minutos depois, Bethany partiu da mansão e Tony ficou sozinho novamente, acompanhado apenas de seus próprios pensamentos, que vagavam por tudo que acontecera naquela manhã. O que seria do Homem de Ferro dali em diante, com duas crianças dependendo dele. Ambas as mulheres eram capazes de cuidar das crianças, mesmo tendo dúvidas quanto à Bethany, ainda assim, ele seria pai não tinha como negar, e teria de protegê-los quando fosse necessário.

No dia seguinte, Tony ligou para Pepper, querendo saber mais sobre a gravidez e o bebê, e a convidou para um almoço mais tarde. Apesar de um pouco hesitante, Pepper acabou aceitando o convite.

- Como estão as coisas com o bebê? – perguntou Tony, após se sentarem numa mesa no canto do restaurante perto da editora em que Pepper estava trabalhando.

- Está tudo bem. De acordo com a médica estou com 20 semanas, basicamente no quinto mês de gestação. É uma menina por sinal, descobri na minha última consulta. Eu tenho o ultra-som, quer ver?

- Claro! – respondeu Tony, esperando enquanto Pepper pegava o exame na bolsa. – Ela é tão pequena... Mesmo assim mal dá para acreditar que ela está dentro de você Pep. – disse ele vendo a primeira imagem de sua filha.

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa. Estou ansiosa para tê-la em meus braços... Tony, temos que discutir o que faremos quando ela nascer. Você não é a melhor referência para uma criança e não quero minha filha envolvida em suas confusões. Não pretendo excluí-lo da vida dela, contudo, espero que você não fique a expondo desnecessariamente. Entenda que farei o que achar que for o melhor para ela.

- Eu sei Pep. Talvez seja melhor eu ficar mesmo afastado de vocês duas, será mais seguro assim. O que vocês precisarem é só me avisar, cuidarei de tudo, não faltará nada a ela, eu prometo. E Pep... Acho que será melhor, mais seguro, se ninguém souber que ela é minha filha, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Tony. E não precisa se preocupar, sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar dela sozinha, não preciso de sua ajuda. Tenho um bom salário, mesmo não sendo tão alto quanto era na Stark, ela terá tudo que precisar. – respondeu Pepper, se exaltando, magoada com a sugestão de Tony, apesar de concordar em parte. – E Tony, se você não quer fazer parte da vida dela, o problema é seu só não reclame depois se ela não o reconhecer como pai... Agora eu preciso ir. Qualquer coisa pode me ligar, posso te enviar os próximos ultra-sons se quiser... – disse Pepper após terminar de comer.

- É melhor não, mas... Posso ficar com este? – perguntou Tony cabisbaixo.

- Pode sim. – respondeu Pepper antes de se levantar e sair.

Menos de um mês depois das nomeações, em janeiro de 2015, a RESCUE começa suas operações, com Pepper no comando, orientando as missões através de computadores e comunicadores de última geração na sede de operações e até mesmo em seu escritório na editora, onde tem cuidado redobrado com o sigilo das missões. Apesar de suas 24 semanas de gestação, ela continua dedicada a ambos os trabalhos, pois muito em breve teria que pedir a licença. Seus substitutos temporários, tanto na editora quanto na RESCUE, já estão escolhidos e preparados para assumir quando ela decidir ser o melhor momento.

* * *

><p>Tendo ficado sozinho na mansão após a partida de Tony na semana anterior, Arno pede para Jarvis ligar para Pepper naquela manhã de janeiro.<p>

- Alô! Jarvis? – diz Pepper surpresa.

- Srta. Potts lamento o inconveniente, mas o Sr. Arno Stark gostaria de falar com a Srta.

- Tudo bem Jarvis. Coloque-o na linha, por favor. – responde Pepper, ouvindo a voz de Arno em seguida.

- Srta. Potts, não queria incomodá-la, entretanto, como já deve saber, Tony me deixou responsável pela empresa e eu não tenho muita experiência...

- Imagino que já tenha tentado falar com Tony.

- Na verdade não. Ele explicou antes de partir que permaneceria incomunicável por algum tempo... Está concentrado nesse novo projeto.

- Entendo. Aconteceu algo na empresa? Está com algum problema? – pergunta Pepper preocupada, afinal ela passou grande parte de sua vida adulta trabalhando na Stark.

- De certa forma. Você está muito ocupada hoje? Poderia vir até a mansão mais tarde ou eu vou até a editora...?

- Claro! Estarei na mansão às 17:00 hs.

- Obrigado, Srta. Potts. Sinto muito mesmo por incomodá-la.

- Não tem problema, ficarei feliz em ajudar, principalmente se tratando da Stark.

Às 17:00 hs em ponto, o carro da Pepper entra na mansão e Jarvis avisa Arno da chegada da convidada. Arno a recebe na sala de estar e fica surpreso ao ver a já evidente barriga por baixo da roupa dela.

- Eu não sabia que estava grávida... É do...

- Do Tony, sim. Imaginei que ele não teria contado, ele pediu que ninguém soubesse, acha que é mais seguro assim. Apesar de eu achar que isso foi só uma desculpa...

- De qualquer forma, parabéns. Fico muito feliz, afinal será um novo, ou nova, Stark.

- Não exatamente, ela terá apenas o meu sobrenome.

-Ah... Mas... O Tony não vai ajudar você...

- Ele deixou claro que providenciaria qualquer coisa que nós precisássemos, mas não pretendo pedir nada.

- Entendo. Sei que vocês dois estão numa situação difícil e que você ficaria incomodada em pedir a ajuda dele, só saiba que eu também sou da família e pode contar comigo, para qualquer coisa, tudo bem?

- Obrigada Arno, é muito gentileza.

- Já sabe o sexo do bebê? Está de quanto tempo?

- É uma menina, acabei de entrar no sétimo mês. Estou com 27 semanas para ser mais exata. – responde ela, caminhando com ele até o escritório.

- Você se importaria se eu... Acompanhasse você nas próximas consultas? Sei que é um pedido estranho, mas é que o Tony era minha única família até agora, depois que nossos pais se foram, e essa menininha também será e...

- Não se preocupe, se é o que quer, ficarei feliz com a companhia. É um pouco triste ter de ir às consultas sozinha. – responde ela sorrindo melancolicamente.

- Obrigado Srta. Potts.

- Pode me chamar de Pepper, afinal eu o chamo de Arno e nem pedi permissão para tanto. – diz ela um pouco envergonhada.

- Não se importe com isso, eu até gosto. – diz ele rindo.

Assim que eles entram no escritório, Arno puxa uma cadeira para ela se sentar e dá a volta na sua mesa para fazer o mesmo. Eles conversam durante quase uma hora e meia, e Pepper o auxilia com alguns documentos e conselhos, o indica os mais confiáveis dentro da empresa e aqueles em quem ele terá de prestar bastante atenção.

Antes de ela ir embora, Arno propõe que ela retorne para a Stark, afinal, o Tony não está mais lá. Contudo, ela recusa educadamente, gostava de seu novo emprego na editora, que a possibilita a trabalhas na RESCUE graças aos horários mais flexíveis, e se recusa a voltar a depender ou ficar tão próxima de Tony novamente.

- Espero que entenda Arno.

- Eu entendo, acredite. Só, não exagere no trabalho, ok? Você está grávida, precisa pensar na criança. Ainda não pediu a licença?

- Vou pedir no fim desta semana, ainda está cedo, em minha opinião. Porém, como você mesmo disse, eu quero priorizar minha menininha agora. – diz ela sorrindo.

- Tome cuidado. Poderia me ligar quando chegar em casa? Sei que pode parecer exagerado...

- Eu ligo sim, pode deixar. – diz Pepper, antes de se despedir de Arno e dirigir para casa.

Assim que volta para seu escritório, Arno se senta e fica olhando para o nada, pensando em Pepper e seu bebê, em Tony, e principalmente em seus pais. Como eles se sentiriam se pudessem estar ali naquele momento, sabendo que logo teriam uma linda netinha. Arno tem certeza de que sua mãe, Maria, ficaria maravilhada, profundamente feliz, e ao mesmo tempo triste por Tony afastar a filha de si. Já seu pai, Howard, ficaria feliz também, mas provavelmente não demonstraria muito bem, sempre fora mais contido com suas emoções, só se deixava expor para a esposa.

Ele se levanta e pega a caixa que mantém guardado dentro de um armário e que havia pegado na oficina de Tony. Os diários dos Starks. Arno sabe que Tony leu os diários da mãe deles, Tony sempre fora bem próximo de Maria, entretanto, Arno imagina se ele teria lido os do pai também. Arno pega o mais antigo dos diários com capa de couro marrom escuro, com as iniciais H.A.W.S em dourado, e começa a lê-lo. Ele mergulha nas palavras do pai, escritas tantos anos antes, e se perde nas diversas linhas descrevendo, não o trabalho com as invenções, e sim a relação de Howard com Maria, desde seu primeiro encontro.

* * *

><p>Em São Francisco, Tony está aproveitando o sol na piscina, cercado de belas mulheres, contudo, seu pensamento está longe. Seu novo projeto está indo muito bem, apesar de ainda está no começo. Seu único problema é o vazio que sente no peito, toda vez que se lembra de sua última conversa com Pepper. Foi doloroso dizer a ela que seria melhor manter distância, além de saber que nem tão cedo poderá fazer parte da vida de sua filhinha.<p>

Ele sabe que a sugestão de manter em segredo a paternidade da criança magoou Pepper, partiu o coração dele também, porém, é assim que tem que ser, ele precisa de tempo para completar seu projeto e se acostumar com as mudanças que estão acontecendo com ele. Desde a última batalha ao lado dos Vingadores ele vem se sentindo estranho, diferente, e não sabe explicar direito o que está ocorrendo em seu corpo, apesar de constantemente tentar se convencer de que não passava de um transtorno causado pelo trauma de tudo que viu e fez durante a batalha. De qualquer forma, ficar por perto naquele momento significaria o mesmo que desenhar um alvo nas costas das duas, sendo que sua relação com Pepper já é conhecida até demais e ele não estava em sua melhor forma. Se soubessem que eles terão uma filha, seria um caos. Ele não consegue nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer com elas.

Além disso, também havia a criança com a Bethany. Ele tem consciência que vai ter de adaptar sua vida para a chegada dessa outra criança. Mesmo não estando feliz com isso, nesse caso ele não tem como pedir a Bethany para esconder a criança, ele a conhece bem o bastante para saber que ela vai se recusar. Ele confia na capacidade da Pepper de cuidar da filhinha deles, já com a Bethany a situação é bem diferente. Ela não quer ser mãe, nunca foi do tipo maternal, ele não consegue lembrar-se de sequer uma vez que a viu perto de uma criança sem expressar contrariedade. Com pais como eles dois, a criança precisará de toda a ajuda que puder encontrar.


	9. Capítulo 8: Um Erro, Uma Decepção

_Avancei um pouco no tempo nesse capítulo com Maria & Howard... _

_O próximo capítulo agora só depois do natal, ok? Se eu puder eu posto no natal mesmo... (Vai depender se eu conseguir terminar o capítulo até lá kkkkk, semana corrida, sabem como é... kkk)_

**Capítulo 08: Um Erro, Uma Decepção**

_**1958:**_

Howard havia reunido alguns amigos na beira da piscina, para relaxar depois de meses concentrado em sua atual pesquisa, que estava se mostrando frustrante demais para ele.

Sentado de frente para sua piscina, ao lado de amigos, cercado por belas jovens em roupas de banho, Howard conversava com Peggy, a única mulher presente que usava roupas normais, em vez das de banho, pelo menos até Maria chegar.

- Sr. Stark, a Srta. Carbonell está aqui. – disse Jarvis, após conduzir a jovem até a área da piscina.

- Fique à vontade Maria. – disse Howard se virando da cadeira de praia em que estava. – Jarvis, pegue uma cadeira para Maria.

- Não é necessário... Não posso ficar muito tempo. – respondeu Maria, um pouco desconfortável com os olhares curiosos das pessoas, principalmente mulheres, ao redor da piscina, ou dentro dela.

- Por que não? – perguntou Howard.

-Eu tenho um compromisso mais tarde. – respondeu ela, antes de notar que Jarvis vinha lhe trazendo uma cadeira apesar de seu protesto.

- Aqui, Srta. Pode se sentar.

- Obrigada Jarvis.

- Que compromisso é esse se posso perguntar? – questionou Howard. – Algum encontrou? – completou ele, dirigindo a ela um olhar indecifrável, disfarçando um desconforto interior que ele não entendia.

- Não é nada disso. Uma amiga está participando de uma exposição de arte numa pequena galeria no Brooklyn, a _New Art Garden_.

- Pinturas? Alguma famosa?

- Na verdade são esculturas, de artistas independentes e pouco conhecidos, apesar de aparentemente talentosos. – respondeu ela para Howard, sentada ao lado de Peggy, que apenas escutava.

- Parece interessante, apesar de eu não ser exatamente um apreciador de arte. – disse Howard sorrindo.

Alguns minutos depois, Howard se levantou e foi com Peggy para o interior da mansão, para ele lhe mostrar como estava o andamento das buscas por Steve Rogers, o Capitão América. Maria ficou envergonhada, sentada ali e cercada por pessoas que não conhecia, então, ela deixou a área da piscina e foi para a cozinha da mansão, onde esperava encontrar Jarvis. Contudo, ela foi surpreendida por uma tímida menininha, brincando com uma boneca embaixo da mesa.

- Olá pequenina! Sabe onde eu encontro o Sr. Jarvis? – perguntou Maria gentilmente, se agachando para ver melhor a menina.

- Não sei. Talvez esteja com o Sr. Stark e Srta. Carter na sala de jantar. Quer que eu lhe mostre?

- Sim, obrigada... Qual o seu nome?

- Claire.

- O meu é Maria, Claire. É um prazer conhecê-la.

A pequena Claire atravessou a grande cozinha, puxando Maria pela mão até a porta que levava para a sala de jantar. As duas tinham acabado de empurrar levemente a porta entreaberta, quando Maria parou de repente ao ouvir seu nome ser mencionado por Peggy, que estava parada de costas para as duas, ao lado de Howard e inclinada sobre um mapa na grande mesa de jantar, deixando as duas bastantes surpresas.

Claire, com medo de irritar alguém, ficou o mais quieta que pôde, assim como Maria, somente escutando a conversa por trás da porta da cozinha.

- O que tem a Maria? – perguntou Howard.

- Desde aquele incidente vocês estão bem próximos... Ela é uma boa moça, não vá fazer nenhuma besteira Howard. – disse Peggy

- Eu jamais faria algo contra ela. Eu não sou assim. Não quero, de forma alguma, magoá-la.

- Eu sei, não é bem isso que quis dizer. Eu quero saber se você gosta realmente dela ou se está apenas brincando, confundindo as coisas... Pensa que não percebi o jeito que age quando ela está por perto, como se quisesse agradá-la... Você pode não ter intenção, mas pode acabar magoando ela, sabe que ela está afeiçoada a você.

- Não é bem assim. É verdade que eu flerto um pouco com ela, mas não é nada demais. Ela sabe que não é sério.

- Você tem certeza disso? Ela é uma jovem discreta e até um pouco tímida, não parece ter muita experiência com romance pelo que vi. Você pode acabar a magoando e ela não merece isso. Entendo que se sinta em dívida com ela depois de tudo que aconteceu no ano passado, que goste de tê-la por perto, quer ajudá-la a crescer a apresentando para as pessoas certas e demonstrando interesse e admiração por ela, mas cuidado com esse seu 'flerte inocente'...

- Olha Peggy, é verdade que eu e Maria estamos próximos um do outro, ela é uma ótima moça, é esperta e gentil. Ela é adorável, porém, eu não estou interessado nela. Nem de longe é o tipo de garota com quem pretendo me casar, por isso que não levo esse flerte a sério, é apenas um modo de mostrar minha admiração por ela. Para ser sincero, não me envolveria com ninguém nesse momento.

- Do que está falando? Por que não? – questionou Peggy.

- Ela pode ser encantadora, mas não estou em busca disso. Não estou atrás de romance, se for para me comprometer, será com alguém não somente determinada, bonita e carismática, mas também que possa acrescentar algo à empresa e transmitir uma boa imagem, que possa representar a família Stark nos eventos. Maria não é assim, ela é discreta demais, não tem influência nenhuma na cidade, muito menos no país, não tem uma beleza marcante, é muito comum. – explicou Howard, sem saber que Maria estava ouvindo toda a conversa, cada palavra. – Na verdade, apesar de eu gostar da companhia dela, só a convido para vir até a mansão porque me sinto na obrigação de retribuir tudo que ela fez por mim durante nosso seqüestro. Ela quase morreu por minha culpa... Ela uma é uma boa companhia e só.

Maria recuou em silêncio, ainda segurando a mão de Claire, sentindo as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto e o choque dar um nó em sua garganta. Ela soltou a mão da menina, e depois de secar as lágrimas quentes de seus olhos, deixou a cozinha, encontrando Jarvis seguindo para onde ela havia acabado de sair.

A pequena Claire, filha da cozinheira da mansão, ficou confusa com a reação da moça gentil. Ainda parada perto da porta para a sala de jantar, depois de ver Maria saindo, Claire pôde escutar o fim da conversa, mesmo que não tenha prestado muita atenção às palavras.

- Você realmente consegue enganar a si mesmo com esse argumento ridículo? Porque a mim não. Eu vi o modo como você olha para ela, pode não ter notado ainda, mas já está bastante claro que você se importa, e muito, com a Maria. Você está muito afeiçoado a ela também, eu sei disso. – disse Peggy, alguns minutos antes de Jarvis entrar na sala de jantar.

- Senhor, a Srta. Carbonell se desculpou, mas teve que partir mais cedo. – disse Jarvis.

- Ela já foi Jarvis? – perguntou Howard. – Nem esperou para se despedir... – continuou ele, sem perceber o olhar irônico de Peggy, cujo argumento ele estava confirmando sem saber.

- E por que ela se despediria? Além disso, por que você iria querer que ela se despedisse? Você não disse agora a pouco que...

- Ela vai viajar com a família amanhã, não vou vê-la por um tempo. – interrompeu Howard.

- Mas Sr. Stark, a Srta Maria veio até aqui. Talvez ela quisesse se despedir, só que o senhor estava ocupado. – disse a pequena Claire, tentando defender a moça gentil que havia acabado de conhecer, parada atrás do alto mordomo, sem que ninguém tivesse notado sua presença até aquele momento.

- O que quer dizer Claire? Quando? – questionou Howard.

- Alguns minutos atrás, quando o senhor e a Srta. Carter estavam conversando...

- Ela ouviu nossa conversa? – perguntou Peggy.

- Nós ouvimos a Srta. e o Sr. Stark falarem sobre uma moça, mas não entendi direito...

Peggy logo percebeu que as coisas ficariam complicadas entre Howard e Maria, não era difícil imaginar que aquela proximidade, aquela amizade estava ameaçada. E tudo no que ela pensava era em como Howard se sentiria se perdesse a confiança de Maria, se não a tivesse mais por perto. Apesar do que ele dissera, apesar dele se recusar a admitir, Peggy acreditava firmemente que ele estava apaixonado.

Assim que chegou a sua casa Maria foi diretamente para seu quarto, se refugiar em sua decepção. Ela ficou encolhida em sua cama, deixando as lágrimas amargas rolarem até finalmente se cansar. Após horas chorando em sua cama, ela se levantou decidida, não deixaria ninguém saber o quanto as palavras de Howard a haviam ferido, o quanto seu coração se partira com aquela decepção.

Ela se arrumou caprichosamente e esperou pela amiga que iria buscá-la, para juntas irem à exposição.

Na mansão, Howard ficou durante bastante tempo quieto em seu escritório, após a partida de seus convidados, imaginando o que Maria o teria ouvido dizer, o que estaria pensando dele. Não tinha certeza se realmente fora sincero ao dizer aquelas coisas para Peggy e se recusava a admitir que ela estivesse certa. Mesmo se importando com Maria, sua prioridade sempre fora a empresa e seus projetos, não estava em seus planos constituir família nem tão cedo, ainda mais com alguém que não tinha nada a acrescentar a sua vida, no ponto de vista dele.

* * *

><p>Quando Maria e sua amiga chegaram à galeria, Maria assinou a lista de visitantes e ficou surpresa ao ver uma mulher de meia-idade, bem vestida, entrar na exposição sem assinar.<p>

- Por que aquela senhora não assinou? Pensei que a assinatura no livro de visitas era uma exigência da galeria... – questionou Maria para a amiga.

- Ela é a dona da galeria, tanto ela quanto os patrocinadores não precisam assinar. Mas hoje, acho que nenhum dos patrocinadores virá, não há nenhuma obra famosa. Nem acredito que ela veio...

Enquanto Maria e a amiga andavam pelos corredores da galeria, observando as inúmeras esculturas expostas, um grupo de homens grandes vestidos com roupas completamente pretas e máscaras ocultando seus rostos, esperavam escondidos perto do prédio da galeria.

Já estava ficando tarde quando Maria se queixou de cansaço e se despediu da amiga, parabenizando-a pelo sucesso de sua primeira exposição.

Maria estava dentro de um táxi, em direção a sua casa, no momento em que o grupo de mascarados invadiu abruptamente a galeria, tornando a gloriosa noite da amiga de Maria em um grande pesadelo.

Enquanto isso, na mansão Stark, Howard estava se arrumando em seu quarto, se preparando para ir procurar por Maria na galeria que ela havia mencionado mais cedo. Ele tinha demorado bastante tempo para se decidir a ir atrás dela, ainda não tinha certeza do que diria, de como se explicaria e se desculparia, entretanto, sentia profundamente que não deveria deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Ele não queria que ela se afastasse dele.

Quando ele enfim pegou seu carro e começou a dirigir até o Brooklyn, dentro da galeria, o grupo de mascarados, sabendo que seu tempo poderia estar se esgotando, faz o impensável, o imperdoável, antes de fugirem com uma das obras expostas.

Ao chegar à rua da galeria, Howard se surpreende ao ver várias viaturas policiais bloqueando o acesso ao prédio.

- O que houve aqui? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Howard alarmado a um dos policiais, depois de estacionar seu carro nas proximidades do bloqueio.

- Se afaste senhor. – disse o policial, empurrando Howard, que tentava se aproximar de qualquer maneira e encontrar Maria no meio daquela confusão.

- Eu preciso encontrar alguém... Preciso saber se ela está bem...

- Essa sua amiga estava na galeria esta noite? – perguntou um homem mais velho, com os cabelos completamente grisalhos, enquanto se encaminhava para onde Howard estava sendo barrado.

- Ela deveria... Eu vim para vê-la, ela tinha me dito que viria ver a exposição com uma amiga...

- Qual o nome delas?

- Quem eu estou procurando é a Maria Collins Carbonell, quanto à amiga dela eu não sei, ela não me disse o nome.

- Maria Collins Carbonell... – começou o homem, procurando o nome nos papéis em suas mãos. – Eu sou o detetive Adams, senhor...

- Howard Stark.

-Sr. Stark, esta noite ocorreu um grave crime na galeria, estamos apenas começando as investigações, contudo, ao que parece, não houve sobreviventes. O nome da sua amiga esta na lista de visitantes da exposição, lamento... Ao que tudo indica, ela pode estar...

- Não! Não pode estar certo! – gritou Howard desesperado. – Ela não pode estar morta, e até que eu veja o corpo não vou acreditar nisso...

- Acalme-se Sr. Stark. De fato, ainda não foi confirmado, nem todas as vítimas foram identificadas ainda, algumas estão num estado bem ruim, dificultando uma identificação visual. Mas as chances dela estar viva são mínimas, até porque o nome dela está na lista de visitantes, e o número de vítimas combina com o número de visitantes na lista.

Howard ficou paralisado onde estava, enquanto observava vários corpos cobertos serem retirados de dentro da galeria, pensando se um deles seria o de Maria. _Não, não pode ser. Não pode terminar assim. _– ele repetia para si mesmo, sequer notando que o policial e o detetive já haviam se afastado.

No Queens, Maria se preparou para dormir sem sequer imaginar o quão perto esteve de vivenciar outro pesadelo; sem saber o quão terrível e assustadora aquela noite estava sendo para Howard Stark, que tentava se agarrar com todas as suas forças a um pequeno fio de esperança de que ela não era um daqueles corpos cuja vida fora retirada sem compaixão, desejando ardentemente ter um meio de se comunicar com a família dela, para arrancar de seu peito aquela dúvida dolorosa. Porém, desde que a conhecera ele nunca se deu ao trabalho de saber onde ela morava ou como era sua família, no fundo, ele não a conhecia tanto quanto imaginava por sua própria culpa. Ao se focar tanto em si mesmo, ele podia ter perdido a chance de conhecer melhor a jovem cuja companhia lhe fazia tão bem.


	10. Capítulo 9: Nasce a Primeira Stark

_Mais um capítulo de Pepperony... Vamos conhecer a pequena Potts-Stark._

_Vou postar o próximo capítulo hoje mais tarde, ok? Espero que gostem!_

**Capítulo 09: Nasce a Primeira Stark**

_**Abril de 2015:**_

Pepper está na 37ª semana de gestação, falta apenas alguns dias para a data prevista do parto, menos de uma semana. A ansiedade de Pepper está no auge, por mais que tente, Arno não consegue acalmá-la nas vezes em que vai visitá-la em casa.

Desde que começou a acompanhá-la nas consultas, Arno e Pepper foram ficando cada vez mais próximos, se tornando bons amigos. Ele permaneceu ao lado dela durante todo o restante da gravidez, garantindo que ela tivesse tudo que a deixasse mais confortável. Sem que nenhum dos dois notasse, um sentimento diferente começa a surgir entre os dois, conforme o tempo vai passando.

Naquele meado de abril, no último dia da interminável 37ª semana, Arno leva Pepper para visitar o túmulo dos Starks, onde os pais dele estão enterrados. Com a aproximação do nascimento, essa é a forma que ele encontra de apresentar o novo membro da família que logo chegaria. Em seguida, ele a leva para o Central Park, onde os dois passam algum tempo passeando e conversando.

- Você já escolheu um nome para ela? – pergunta Arno.

- Estou em dúvida entre alguns... O que foi Arno, você parece um pouco abatido. É por causa dos seus pais?

- De certa forma sim, é que... Essa sua gravidez, as consultas, me fizeram pensar em como deve ter sido para minha mãe... Sabe, quando ela estava grávida de mim...

- Está dizendo isso por causa da sua doença, e do tal robô que queria usá-lo?

- É. Fico pensando o quanto deve ter sido assustador para ela... Vejo o quanto você é ligada a essa criança, – diz ele levando a mão até a barriga de Pepper – e imagino que ela deve ter ficado muito preocupada com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

- Entendo. Tenho certeza que foi difícil tanto para ela quanto para o seu pai. Mas também tenho certeza de que eles ficariam muito felizes em vê-lo se recuperando, trabalhando com o Tony na empresa e tudo mais.

- Eu sei. Só gostaria que eles estivessem aqui. Não só por mim, mas para ajudar o Tony...

A menção de Tony sempre faz Pepper se sentir desconfortável e chateada, por essa razão Arno faz tudo que pode para não mencioná-lo, contudo, há vezes em que ele não consegue evitar.

Eles passeiam pelo Central Park por mais alguns minutos, antes de retornarem para a mansão.

- Você acabou não me contando quais são os nomes que a deixaram em dúvida. – diz Arno, atravessando a sala de estar em sua cadeira de rodas até o sofá, onde Pepper se senta.

- Bem, eu gosto de Jane, Emily e Olívia. O que você acha?

- São todos bonitos... Mas eu gosto mais de Grace ou Maria. Você já perguntou ao Tony, afinal é filha dele.

- Na verdade não... Gostei dos dois que você sugeriu, mas... Não sei bem. Se não ficasse tão ruim eu a chamaria com todos. – diz ela rindo.

- Qualquer um que você escolher será bom. Talvez seja melhor esperar até ela nascer, ver qual combina mais.

- É o que vou fazer. Quero olhar no rostinho dela antes de decidir.

Desde o começo daquela semana, Pepper vinha dormindo na mansão, no quarto de hóspedes, pois Arno ficara preocupado em deixá-la sozinha tão perto do dia do parto. Ela constantemente implica com ele, dizendo que sequer esperou a pequena nascer para se tornar um titio coruja.

* * *

><p>Em outra parte da cidade, Bethany fala ao telefone com Tony, para avisá-lo sobre o andamento da gestação e que a filha deve nascer no final do próximo mês.<p>

- Meu médico me diagnosticou com pré-eclâmpsia leve, por isso estou tendo que ter bastante cuidado para evitar que minha pressão suba demais. Estou medindo minha pressão constantemente, além de fazer vários exames de urina. Com exceção disso está tudo indo bem, só tenho que ficar sempre atenta a qualquer mudança.

- Qualquer problema me avise... Já escolheu um nome para ela? Pensei se poderia ser... – começa a dizer Tony, sendo interrompido por Bethany.

- Sei o que você quer Tony, minha filha não receberá o nome de sua mãe, me recuso. O nome dela vai ser Diana e pronto. Agora preciso ir, tenho uma consulta mais tarde. – responde Bethany, finalizando a ligação no mesmo instante.

Tony suspira frustrado, em seu escritório na casa em São Francisco. Eu queria muito que pelo menos um das filhas tivesse o nome de sua mãe, mas não podia pedir isso a Pepper, não tinha direito a pedir nada a ela e sabe muito bem disso. Além do mais, desde aquele malfadado almoço ele não via ou falava com ela, não saberia nem como começar.

Ao lembrar-se de Pepper, Tony sente o vazio em seu peito se intensificar. Ele quer muito saber como estão as duas, as únicas notícias que chegam até ele são através das ligações esporádicas de Arno e algumas de Rhodey, porém, não são o suficiente para ele. Ele deseja mais do que tudo poder ver pessoalmente como Pepper está, como a criança está, mesmo que apenas por um segundo.

Ele considera ir até a casa de Pepper com a armadura, sem que ela saiba. Mas logo descarta a idéia, acabara arrumando problemas para ela, além de levantar suspeitas sobre sua relação com o bebê. Não, ele tinha que manter distância, para o bem delas, por mais que doesse.

Tony, então, sai do escritório, e volta para sua nova oficina, para continuar o trabalho com a modificação e adaptação do Extremis. Muito em breve, ele tinha certeza, ele seria capaz de mudar tudo, mudar o mundo, torná-lo melhor, mais seguro. E então, ele finalmente poderia ter mãe e filha ao seu lado, a mulher de sua vida, sua Pepper, e a filha que vão ter juntos.

* * *

><p>Na tarde do segundo dia da 38ª semana de gestação, Pepper começa a sentir contrações rápidas, nem sempre muito dolorosas, mas bastante incomodas. Ela fica com Arno na sala de estar, e tentar relaxar um pouco enquanto ele a ajuda a cronometrar as contrações. Com o passar das horas, as contrações ficam cada vez mais longas e dolorosas, deixando Pepper ainda mais ansiosa, incapaz de relaxar.<p>

Já estava anoitecendo quando a um sangramento anormal assusta Pepper. Arno pega correndo a bolsa que haviam preparado com antecedência e pede para Jarvis avisar à médica de Pepper que eles estão a caminho.

Jarvis também liga para Tony, como havia sido programado a fazer quando Pepper entrasse em trabalho de parto ou se houvesse alguma complicação na gravidez. Tony, concentrado em seu trabalho com o extremis, se assusta ao ouvir a voz de Jarvis o chamando.

- Sr., como havia solicitado o informo de que a Srta. Potts está sendo levada pelo Sr. Arno Stark para o hospital.

- E como ela está Jarvis?

- Ao que parece, a Srta. Potts notou um sangramento anormal à alguns minutos...

- Mas ela está saudável? O bebê está bem?

- Segundo minhas análises, tanto a Srta. Potts quanto o bebê estiveram bem durante toda a gestação, o sangramento pode ter várias causas senhor, não tenho como identificar a causa específica neste caso.

- Tudo bem Jarvis. Invada o sistema do hospital onde ela vai ficar e me alerte sobre a condição das duas. Melhor ainda, há câmeras na sala de parto ou nos quartos Jarvis?

- Nos quartos não senhor, mas há uma na sala de parto.

- Transmita as imagens da câmara da sala de parto para mim assim que Pepper entrar.

- Sim senhor.

Após ser encaminhada a um quarto no hospital, a médica verifica o estado de Pepper e a informa que serão necessários alguns exames para se fazer um diagnóstico preciso. Após os exames e através do monitoramento fetal e materno, a médica identifica um quadro de descolamento prematuro de placenta mínimo, permitindo a possibilidade de Pepper ter, como deseja, um parto vaginal. Como o sangramento havia aparecido acompanhado com o rompimento da bolsa, Pepper foi imediatamente preparada para o parto, sob estrita vigilância médica.

Arno fica com ela, a ajudando o máximo que pode a enfrentar a dor e se acalmar. A cada minuto que passa, Pepper sente mais e mais dor, enquanto aguardam até a cérvix estar completamente dilatada. Quando o anestesista chega e aplica a epidural, Arno se afasta do quarto para falar com a médica.

- Elas vão ficar bem? – pergunta ele preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei bem delas. Apenas fique ao lado dela e mantenha-a relaxada, ok?

- Ok. – diz ele antes de retornar para o lado de Pepper.

Em São Francisco, Tony mal consegue ficar parado de tão nervoso que se sente. Quer mais do que tudo estar lá com elas. Ele tenta manter a calma, se distrair com o trabalho, porém, a ansiedade não o deixa se concentrar em mais nada. Ele anda de lado a outro da oficina, esvazia sua garrafa de uísque que já estava na metade, e nada de notícias.

Quando finalmente Jarvis começa transmitir as imagens da câmera do hospital, Tony consegue ver Pepper ser levada para o centro da sala, ficando de lado para a câmera. Ele vê Arno ao lado dela, usando seu exoesqueleto por baixo da roupa para facilitar a locomoção, e por um momento sente muita inveja do irmão. Assim que Pepper começa a fazer força para empurrar a criança, Tony prende a respiração em expectativa, e só quando ela para é que ele se lembra de respirar. Ela volta a empurrar com força, mas o bebê ainda não sai, Arno permanece ao lado dela, segurando-lhe a mão e a estimulando a continuar.

É um parto complicado e cansativo, a menina parece não querer deixar a mãe e vir ao mundo, mas então, finalmente se ouve um choro estridente e Pepper relaxa, completamente exausta e muito fraca pelo esforço, contudo, visivelmente feliz por enfim ter sua menininha nos braços.

Tony observa de sua oficina Pepper pegar a pequenina em seus braços, beijá-la com ternura no topo da cabecinha antes de entregá-la para a enfermeira. Nesse momento Tony consegue ver o rostinho de sua filha, tão delicada e frágil, antes da enfermeira tirá-la da sala. Sem que ele note, lágrimas correm por seu rosto enquanto assiste sua filha ser levada, e ele pensa que acabou, mas para sua surpresa, Pepper não é levada de volta para o quarto, algo de errado está acontecendo.

Só então ele percebe que Arno havia sido retirado da sala, deixando Pepper sozinha. Olhando atentamente, Tony percebe que ela está muito pálida, mal consegue manter os olhos abertos. Ele assiste aos médicos agirem rápido, tensos. E então, seu coração gela ao notar o sangue que havia escorrido para o chão por entre as pernas abertas de Pepper. Enquanto os médicos lidam com a situação, Tony só consegue pensar no pior. _Estaria Pepper morrendo? Por que tem tanto sangue? Não deveria ter tanto sangue... _– pensa ele, sabendo que tudo que pode fazer é assistir de longe, desesperado demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que seja.


	11. Capítulo 10: Dias de Sofrimento

_Maria & Howard estão de volta..._

**Capítulo 10: Dias de Sofrimento**

_**Maio de 1958:**_

Quase uma semana após os assassinatos na galeria, e Howard ainda não sabia se Maria estava entre as vítimas, se ela estava viva ou não. A incerteza o estava dilacerando, e o medo da confirmação de seu maior temor, a morte dela, era insuportável.

Na mesma noite da tragédia, assim que voltou para a mansão, completamente transtornado, Howard ligou para Peggy e pediu ajuda para descobrir o que tinha realmente acontecido e que havia ocorrido com Maria.

Mesmo sonolenta Peggy o escutou com atenção e na manhã seguinte entrou em ação. Durante aquela semana torturante para Howard, Peggy dedicou cada segundo na investigação da tragédia do Art Garden, seguindo cada pista que surgia, enquanto a polícia se ocupava com a difícil tarefa de identificar cada corpo encontrado nos corredores da galeria.

Graças a um velho conhecido seu na polícia local, Howard foi capaz, assim como Peggy, de ter acesso às descobertas dos detetives, facilitando sua própria investigação. Enquanto isso, usando o número de telefone de Maria, que Peggy havia conseguido para ele no dia seguinte à tragédia, Howard tentou durante uma tarde inteira falar com ela, mas ninguém atendia. _Será que a família dela já viajou? Sem ela? Não pode ser... _– ele pensou antes de largar o telefone e começar a tentar descobrir o endereço da moça.

Naquela sexta-feira, quatro dias depois do ocorrido na galeria Art Garden, Maria e sua família retornaram mais cedo de sua viagem, após descobrirem sobre o terrível crime. Arrasada, Maria vai até o departamento de polícia, para esclarecer sua situação, uma vez que estivera no local do crime minutos antes dele ser cometido e de certa forma ela era uma testemunha que talvez pudesse ajudar em algo.

Durante quase uma hora, Maria relatou para o detetive mais velho, que se apresentou como detetive Adams, tudo que recordava daquela noite com o máximo de precisão que sua memória permitiu.

- Srta. Carbonell, ao sair da galeria, tem certeza que não viu nada suspeito? Qualquer coisa? – questionou o detetive Adams.

- Não estava prestando muito atenção, mas... Acho que vi um carro grande parado ali perto um pouco antes de ir embora, por uma das janelas. Eu lembro porque estranhei ver um carro como aquele estacionado na rua atrás do prédio da galeria, sendo que na rua da frente tinha opções melhores onde deixar um carro.

- Que tipo de carro era esse? Sabe dizer?

- Não, não entendo de carros, só sei que era grande e era todo branco... Parecia bem conservado, apesar de claramente não ser novo.

- Porque pensa isso?

- Porque mesmo da janela podia ser visto a sujeira que cobria o carro, havia muita lama, acho que era lama, perto das rodas.

- Conseguiu ver quem estava dentro desse carro, Srta? – perguntou o detetive Adams

- Não claramente... Tinha pelo menos quatro pessoas no interior, mas não dava para ver seus rostos... Pareciam ser todos homens, mas eu não poderia afirmar com certeza.

- Agradeço a ajuda, se lembrar de mais alguma coisa, por favor, entre em contato por este número. – finalizou o detetive, entregando um cartão simples, com o nome dele e um número de telefone logo abaixo, para Maria.

Maria deixava a delegacia quando um carro familiar parou perto da calçada em que estava, ela sabia que era Howard antes mesmo de conseguir vê-lo no assento do motorista. Assim que a viu parada em frente à delegacia, Howard sentiu seu coração acelerar, por um momento acreditou que havia enlouquecido, que estava tendo alucinações devido à toda angústia e falta de sono daquela semana difícil.

- Maria? É mesmo você? Você está bem? – disse Howard saindo de seu carro, e incapaz de se conter, ela a abraçou com força. – Não sabe com fiquei apavorado pensando que você podia ser uma daquelas pessoas na galeria.

- Felizmente eu saí antes de tudo começasse. Minha amiga não teve tanta sorte. – respondeu Maria abatida.

- Lamento por sua amiga. Você veio até a delegacia para...

- Prestar depoimento. Não vi o corpo dela.

- Sinto muito mesmo Maria. Sei que está sendo difícil para você chegar aqui e descobrir sobre esta tragédia, mas você poderia vir comigo até a mansão? Peggy também está preocupada, além de Jarvis e a Claire... Você...

- Eu me lembro dela sim. Uma garotinha adorável.

- Eu preciso muito conversar com você sobre aquele dia, na festa da piscina. Aquelas coisas que eu disse, eu não...

- Esqueça isso Howard. Este não é o melhor momento para falarmos disso. Eu estou cansada e chateada... Só quero ir para casa, tudo bem? – disse Maria, virando as costas para Howard e indo embora, deixando-o sozinho no meio da calçada.

Alguns dias depois, Maria saia do trabalho quando encontrou Howard a esperando na rua com algumas flores nas mãos, apoiado na lateral do próprio carro. Ela não queria vê-lo naquele momento, ainda estava muito magoada por tudo que ele havia dito, não acreditava mais que os dois poderiam continuar como antes, não mais.

Apesar de hesitante, ela se aproximou dele, sem sorrir, para conversarem. Por mais que quisesse evitar, ela tinha consciência que eles deveriam resolver aquele problema entre eles e ela estava decidida a acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela situação constrangedora. A amizade que ela pensava que existia não passava de gratidão da parte dele e ela não queria continuar se iludindo com relação a ele.

- Por que veio até aqui Howard? – perguntou ela ao alcançá-lo.

-Eu preciso falar com você, precisamos resolver aquele mal entendido. Tenho tentado conversar, mas você sempre me evita. – respondeu ele. – Aqui! Trouxe essas flores para você, para me desculpar. Eu só quero me explicar... Somos amigos Maria, não quero que isso acabe.

- Não somos amigos Howard, e isso ficou bem claro naquele dia. Entendo que você possa sentir gratidão, mas não é necessário. Você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que no meu lugar você teria feito o mesmo. Pode parar de tentar me compensar por aquele incidente. Siga sua vida que eu farei o mesmo, você não me deve nada, ok?... Apenas esqueça que eu existo. – disse ela exaltada, antes de tentar ir embora, sendo impedida por ele.

- Espere Maria! Escute-me pelo menos. – disse ele, segurando com cuidado o braço de Maria. – Sei que está magoada comigo e você tem todo o direito de estar brava, mas deixe-me explicar...

- Não há nada para explicar Howard. Apenas vá embora e me deixe em paz. Não preciso de sua ajuda para melhorar minha vida, estou bem como estou. Tenho um emprego e uma boa vida, não preciso de seus amigos ricos e arrogantes como você. – respondeu ela, puxando seu braço com força para ele soltá-la e virando as costas para um Howard sem palavras.

Ao voltar para a mansão, Howard estava chateado e desanimado. Por mais que tivesse tentado, Maria não parecia disposta a esquecer as palavras dele. _O que vou fazer para consertar as coisas? Como vou convencê-la a me perdoar? _– Howard se perguntava sem parar, incapaz de encontrar uma resposta. _Que tipo de gênio eu sou se não consigo sequer encontrar uma resposta para essa situação?_ – pensava ele, enquanto enchia seu copo de uísque, sentado em seu escritório.

Após horas bebendo em seu escritório, Howard foi despertado de seus pensamentos arrependidos por Jarvis.

- A Srta. Carter está aqui para vê-lo, senhor.

- Deixe-a entrar Jarvis.

- Bebendo Howard? Acho que não é um bom momento para isso, pensei que quisesse fazer as pazes com Maria. – disse Peggy, entrando no escritório e encontrando o amigo bêbado sentado numa poltrona.

- E quero. Mas parece que esse desejo não é recíproco. Então, sim, este é o melhor momento para beber.

- E você achou que seria fácil depois de tudo o que disse? Howard, você a magoou. Ela claramente gosta muito de você, e ouvir tudo o que você disse sobre ela... Pode imaginar como ela se sentiu humilhada? Se você realmente quer que ela continue fazendo parte de sua vida vai ter que se esforçar bastante e ter paciência, porque não vai ser nada fácil meu amigo.

- Eu sei disso. Mas...

- Mas nada. Você tem apenas duas opções: Ou desiste de tudo e deixe-a em paz, ou tenha paciência e continue insistindo, mostrando para ela que nem tudo o que você disse naquele momento é verdade. Ou é?

- Você sabe muito bem que não é bem assim. Eu... Na verdade eu não tenho certeza. Tudo que sei é que não a quero longe de mim, não quero me tornar um estranho para ela. Quero que ela faça parte da minha vida...

- Eu sugiro Howard, que antes de tomar qualquer atitude daqui para frente você reflita sobre como realmente se sente. Se não, tudo que vai conseguir é magoá-la novamente. – disse Peggy.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Julho de 1958:<strong>_

Howard havia enfim terminado seu mais recente projeto para a sua empresa e para comemorar daria uma festa na mansão na semana seguinte. E ele planejava usar essa festa para se reaproximar de Maria.

Desde aquela desastrosa festa da piscina Maria vinha se afastando dele cada vez mais, por mais que ele tentasse evitar o afastamento. Ele sempre a convidava para ir vê-lo, convidava-a para todo evento que ele tinha que comparecer, contudo, ela encontrava uma maneira de recusar toda vez, deixando-o ainda mais frustrado. Mesmo depois da discussão alguns meses antes ele não parou de procurá-la, não parou de insistir em recuperar a relação que costumavam ter.

Porém, aquela festa seria diferente, ele não a deixaria recusar, pois havia algo muito importante que ele precisava confessar. E ele faria isso de maneira grandiosa, mostraria a ela sem sombra de dúvida, sinceramente, seus sentimentos mais profundos.

Levou certo tempo para ele perceber o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo, eu precisou refletir por muito tempo sobre a relação deles. Mesmo que tenha tentado persistentemente não admitir o que sentia, a cada dia que passava com ela distante, sem poder vê-la, o sentimento ficava ainda mais difícil de negar, uma vez que a saudade o estava sufocando.

A primeira coisa que Howard fez quando o término de seu projeto se oficializou foi procurar Maria por telefone. Entretanto, depois de tentar por quase meia hora, sem resposta, ele percebeu que não havia ninguém em casa.

Já estava anoitecendo quando Howard chegou ao endereço de Maria, notando assim que estacionou seu carro que a casa estava vazia. As luzes estavam todas desligadas apesar de ainda ser cedo. Ele se dirigiu a um dos vizinhos que estava sentado na varanda de sua casa e perguntou se a família de Maria havia saído.

- Não exatamente. Na verdade eles se mudaram. – disse o vizinho, um senhor de meia-idade bem simpático.

-O senhor sabe para onde eles foram? Sou amigo da Srta. Carbonell e não a tenho visto ultimamente, não sabia da mudança.

-Entendo. Foi algo inesperado pelo que eu soube. Parece que surgiu uma oportunidade melhor de emprego para a jovem Maria em outro lugar, não sei onde. – respondeu o velho vizinho. – Eles deixaram a casa ontem, mas talvez a Srta. Harrison saiba para onde foram afinal ela e a jovem Maria são muito amigas.

- Obrigado senhor. Onde posso encontrar a Srta. Harrison?

- A Srta. Emma Harrison mora a algumas quadras daqui, à direita.

- Eu agradeço a ajuda.

Howard foi imediatamente até a casa dos Harrison, onde procurou por Emma.

- O senhor deve ser o Stark, certo? Não é difícil identificar um rico arrogante com ares de superior. – disse Emma bloqueando a porta de sua casa. – O que quer aqui Sr. Stark?

- Olha, nós não nos conhecemos, por isso não aja como se me conhecesse. Eu vim porque preciso saber para onde Maria foi.

- Posso nunca tê-lo encontrado antes, porém, eu o conheço bem através de Maria. Ela me falava de você sabia. Antes ela o admirava e gostava muito de você sabia? Ela podia não saber, mas estava apaixonada por você, estava claro como o dia. Já você, Sr. Stark, para você ela era apenas alguém que você tinha que agüentar para pagar sua dívida.

- Não é verdade. Eu estava errado, agi como um tolo, sei disso. Preciso achá-la, Srta. Harrison.

- Lamento Sr. Stark, agora é tarde para tentar mudar as coisas. Ela já está longe, o senhor não faz mais parte da vida dela. Esqueça-a, ela fará o mesmo.

- Eu nunca vou esquecê-la. Eu a amo e jamais desistirei de reconquistar seu amor e sua confiança. Só diga a ela isso Srta. Harrison. Eu vou esperar por ela, não importa quanto tempo tenha que passar até ela acreditar em mim.


	12. Capítulo 11: Duas Meninas na Família

_E aqui está o capítulo da semana, mais um Pepperony..._

**Capítulo 11: Duas Meninas na Família**

_**Abril de 2015:**_

Depois que os médicos controlaram a hemorragia que Pepper sofreu decorrente ao deslocamento prematuro da placenta, ela fica mantida sob vigilância constante para evitar mais sangramentos. Uma enfermeira vem checá-la de 15 em 15 minutos. Arno continua no hospital com ela, só deixando o leito de Pepper para dar uma olhadinha na sobrinha.

Ele está no quarto conversando com ela, quando a enfermeira entra trazendo a linda menininha para Pepper amamentar. Enquanto a amamenta, ambos ficam observando a menina se alimentando, sem desviar os grandes olhos castanhos, iguais aos de Tony, do rosto da mãe.

- E então, qual será o nome dela? – pergunta Arno sorrindo.

- Bem... O que você acha de Olivia Maria, pequenina? – diz Pepper olhando para a filha, notando um brilho naqueles olhos expressivos.

- Olivia Maria? Parece que ela gosta, aposto que se não estivesse tão ocupada estaria sorrindo.

- Sim, concordo. Eu gosto do nome Olivia, além disso, após o parto fiquei me lembrando do que você falou sobre sua mãe... Não sei explicar, senti que seria apropriado homenageá-la de alguma forma.

- Eu nem sei como agradecer. Fico muito feliz mesmo. – diz Arno emocionado, antes de sentir seu celular começar a vibrar. – É o Tony. Jarvis deve tê-lo avisado do nascimento, ele provavelmente quer notícias. Eu já volto.

- Certo! Pode dizer a ele que está tudo bem.

- Se importa se eu tirar uma foto de vocês duas para mandar para ele? – pergunta Arno.

- Pode tirar, mas é melhor atender logo ou ele vai ficar impaciente. – diz ela, antes dele sair do quarto para atender a ligação.

- Alô! Tony?

- Arno, como elas estão? Pepper está bem?... – pergunta Tony ansioso e tenso.

- Calma Tony, elas estão bem. Aliás, Pepper está amamentando a pequena Olivia Maria agora mesmo.

- Olivia Maria? É nome que Pepper a deu? – pergunta Tony, emocionado. Seu desejo foi realizado, e como sempre fora por Pepper.

- Sim. Em homenagem a nossa mãe. Eu tirei uma foto delas, te envio daqui a pouco está bem?

-Obrigado Arno! Elas vão ficar na mansão depois que receberem alta?

- Por alguns dias sim, pedi a Pepper que ficasse para eu poder ajudá-la e ficar perto de Olivia.

- Bom... Isso é muito bom. Desse modo poderei vê-las de vez em quando... – diz Tony, mais para si mesmo do que para Arno.

- Tem certeza de que não quer vir até aqui vê-las pessoalmente Tony? Afinal, sua filha acabou de nascer... – diz Arno bem baixo, para evitar ser ouvido por outras pessoas no corredor do hospital.

- Tenho Arno. Não posso ir, eu quero muito, mas não posso. – diz Tony. – E tem mais uma coisa que nem você nem Pepper sabem Arno...

- O que é?

- Bethany também está grávida de mim, ela deve ter o bebê em breve. Se ela aparecer na mansão, não diga nada sobre a Olivia, tudo bem? Por sorte, eu e Pepper conseguimos esconder tudo isso da imprensa, mas se Bethany ficar sabendo... Não vai demorar a ela vazar a notícia, apenas de implicância.

-Minha nossa Tony! Que confusão você arrumou! O que vai fazer com seu bebê com essa Bethany?

- Vamos compartilhar a guarda. E eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde a Pep vai ficar sabendo sobre isso, porém, eu prefiro que você não conte nada por enquanto. Ela acaba de ter o bebê, não quero... Estressá-la.

- Não direi nada, prometo. Mas eu não entendo, você afasta sua filha com Pepper, que você diz que ama, e assume o bebê de outra mulher, com quem você diz não se importar? No que você está pensando Tony? Sabe que isso vai magoar muito a Pepper, não sabe?

- Eu sei Arno. Acredite, está sendo muito difícil para mim... Eu não quero ficar longe da Pep e nem da Olivia, contudo, seria muito perigoso ficar por perto delas. Não posso deixar que nenhumas das duas fiquem em risco por minha causa. Com a Bethany a situação é diferente, não tenho escolha. Não confio em Bethany para cuidar sozinha da Diana, ela nunca quis ser mãe e ainda não quer.

- Diana? É outra menina? – questiona Arno, curioso.

- Sim. Duas meninas, quem diria não é? – responde Tony, sorrindo. – Diana vai precisar de mim, não vai poder contar com a mãe. Já a Olivia, vai ter a Pepper e a família dela. Vai ter várias pessoas para amá-la e cuidar dela, Diana não.

- Só tem uma coisa na qual você não pensou Tony... Sim, Olivia vai ter muitas pessoas ao seu redor que se importam com ela, mas não vai ter o pai. Isso faz diferença, você sabe disso. E o que você sentirá se Pepper encontrar outra pessoa, se apaixonar e dar a Olivia outro pai que não você? Já pensou nisso?

- Olha Arno, sei que isso pode acontecer, mas ninguém vai poder tomar meu lugar como pai de Olivia, mesmo que eu não esteja por perto, mesmo que Pepper se case com outro. Esse segredo todo não vai durar tanto, acredite em mim. Muito em breve poderei fazer parte da vida da minha pequena Olivia. – responde Tony.

Assim que termina a ligação, Arno envia a foto que tirou anteriormente e volta para o leito de Pepper. A enfermeira já tinha levado Olivia, e Pepper descansa tranquilamente na cama.

* * *

><p>Bethany não agüenta mais esperar, a gravidez estava sendo um martírio com os problemas com o peso, dores nas costas e limitações por causa da pré-eclâmpsia. Ainda faltam pelo menos umas 4 semanas para o parto e isso a esta deixando louca, os dias parecem durar uma eternidade e se recusam a passar.<p>

No quarto dia da 35ª semana de gestação, Bethany começa a sentir freqüentemente contrações médias, além de um incomodo persistente no fundo da barriga. Quando numa de suas idas ao banheiro naquele dia ela percebe um corrimento anormal, começa a prestar mais atenção ao que está acontecendo.

No momento em que as irregulares contrações começam a surgir com menos de 10 minutos uma da outra, Bethany ela liga rapidamente para Tony, mas ele não atende. Então ela se dirige imediatamente para o hospital.

* * *

><p>Tony está concentrado em seu projeto, trancado na oficina de sua casa em São Francisco, até que é alertado por Jarvis de que Pepper e Olivia haviam acabado de chegar à mansão, vindos do hospital. E que havia uma chamada perdida de Bethany.<p>

- Primeiro me mostre as imagens da mansão Jarvis, principalmente do quarto em que elas ficarão. – diz Tony.

- Sim senhor.

Jarvis transmite as imagens do quarto de hóspedes para Tony, que pode ver o momento em que Pepper entra com Olivia no colo, dormindo tranquilamente.

- Elas estão tão lindas! – exclama Tony, observando Pepper colocando Olivia no berço preparado com carinho por Arno.

Tony fica observando Pepper e Olivia de sua oficina por horas, ele pede para Jarvis gravar todas as imagens em que elas estão durante todo o período em que ficarem na mansão, uma lembrança para o futuro. Ele fica extremamente tentado a sair voando com sua armadura até elas quando Pepper se senta num canto do quarto e começa a amamentar a filha. Ele consegue ver claramente o contorno de um dos seios dela no momento em que ela abaixa a blusa e encaixa Olivia na posição certa para mamar.

É no meio da tarde daquele mesmo dia que Tony se lembra da ligação de Bethany e ouve o recado. Alarmado quando descobre que ela teve complicações com a gravidez, ele manda Jarvis invadir os sistemas do hospital onde estava marcado o parto em busca de qualquer informação sobre a situação de Bethany.

- Como está indo Jarvis? Por que está demorando tanto?

- Lamento senhor, tudo que consegui foi a confirmação da entrada dela no hospital. Deseja que eu carregue as imagens das câmeras internas em busca da Srta. Cabe?

- Sim, faça isso. E rápido.

Em menos de cinco minutos, Jarvis exibe para Tony a imagem de uma câmera no corredor da sala de parto.

- Essa é a mais próxima que tem?

- Sim senhor. Não há câmeras nas salas de operações nem nos quartos, apenas nos corredores. Pelos dados que carreguei do sistema de segurança do hospital, a Srta. Cabe já se encontra na sala de parto há algumas horas.

- Continue vigiando, qualquer novidade me avise imediatamente, entendeu?

- Como quiser senhor.

Tony não consegue mais trabalhar. Ele vai até a cozinha, tenta comer algo, contudo, seu nervosismo não o deixa em paz. Demora muito tempo, uma eternidade para Tony, até Jarvis ter alguma notícia das duas.

Quando Bethany já está em um dos quartos do hospital, se recuperando, é que Jarvis consegue a informação que Tony tanto queria. A pequena Diana, apesar de prematura, estava bem. Precisará ficar um pouco mais de tempo no hospital, precisa ganhar peso e se fortalecer, mas tudo indica que logo poderia ir para casa. Já Bethany, devido a uma embolia amniótica durante o parto, tendo até que receber uma transfusão de sangue, terá de permanecer no hospital por no mínimo três semanas, na unidade de cuidados intensivos, para os médicos avaliarem a extensão dos danos causados pela falta de oxigênio e evitar mais complicações para sua saúde.

Preocupado, Tony se prepara para viajar para Nova Iorque, para ir ver Diana e a Bethany no hospital, e garantir não faltasse nada a ambas.

Ao chegar à Nova Iorque, Tony vai diretamente até o hospital, onde é informado de que apesar de prematura, a pequena Diana está bem e deverá permanecer na incubadora até ficar forte o bastante para ir para casa. Com Bethany a situação é complexa, o médico responsável avisa Tony de que, desde o parto e devido à anóxia sofrida por ela, Bethany está em coma, e o médico não tem uma previsão de quando acordará, nem da extensão de seqüelas que ela possa vir a apresentar.

* * *

><p>Na mansão, Pepper amamenta Olivia no quarto que Arno havia preparado especialmente para as duas, que dormem juntas. Ela está tão distraída observando a filha mamar em seu seio, que nem nota Arno parado na porta, esperando para falar com ela. Assim que Olivia fica satisfeita, Pepper ajeita sua blusa e se levanta para fazer a pequena arrotar, notando a presença de Arno.<p>

- Ah, Arno! Desculpe-me, nem percebi que estava ai. – diz Pepper um pouco sem jeito.

- Eu é que me desculpo, não queria me intrometer num momento tão íntimo. Só queria ver se você precisa de algo.

- Está tudo bem. – diz Pepper, logo antes de ouvir Olivia arrotar baixinho, delicada como sempre, nem parecia ser filha de Tony desse jeito.

- É impressionante...

- O que?

- Ela me lembra muito minha mãe, quer dizer, minha e de Tony. O jeitinho meigo dela, mesmo tão pequena ela demonstra certas características tão familiares...

- Não sei muito sobre Maria, como ela era?

- Ela era uma mulher amorosa, gentil, gostava de discrição, assim como vocês duas pelo visto. - diz ele apontando para Pepper e Olivia. – Ela amava muito nossa família, e Tony pode não se lembrar, mas ela o adorava também. Meu pai dizia que se ele estivesse chateado ou zangado, ou mesmo bêbado, bastava olhar nos profundos olhos cor de chocolate dela, como ele chamava, para tudo se dissipar e ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de como ela o completava.

- Ele realmente a amava muito, ao que parece.

- É verdade. Ele a amava mais do que tudo. Outras pessoas podem não acreditar, talvez até o Tony, contudo, ele faria qualquer coisa pelo bem dela, mesmo que ela não concordasse. Isso às vezes causava problemas entre eles.

- Como quando ele mandou Tony para o internato?

- Isso também. Ela odiou a idéia, ficou furiosa. E apesar disso, ele não desistiu. Ele achava que era o melhor para o Tony, e por mais que isso desagradasse à esposa, ele estava determinado a fazer o que achasse ser melhor para a família. Foi um período difícil para eles, ela ficou brava com ele por um bom tempo... Mas eventualmente ele conseguiu convencê-la, apesar de não completamente, de que era o melhor para o Tony e continuar com aquela briga não levaria a nada.

- E eles se acertaram?

- Isso mesmo. Fiquei aliviado quando percebi que eles estavam bem um com o outro novamente.

- Eles iam te visitar com freqüência? Imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil para Maria ficar longe de você...

- Foi difícil para todos nós, mas não havia outra maneira. Eles queriam me proteger e essa era a única maneira. Gostaria que eles estivessem aqui, meu pai ficaria encantado por Olivia, sendo ela tão parecida com Maria.

- É uma pena... Eu teria gostado muito de poder conhecê-la. – diz Pepper, ao colocar a adormecida Olivia de volta no berço. – E quanto aos diários? Aquela caixa que tinha encontrado eram os diários deles, não é mesmo? Você já os leu?

- Eu ainda estou lendo os do meu pai, os da minha mãe estão com Tony. Ele não fala sobre isso, porém, ele sempre foi muito apegado a ela. Não sei se é por causa do distanciamento de nosso pai, ou se por ela ser sua mãe e estar lá para ele sempre que precisasse, ele era muito próximo dela.

- E você? Era mais próximo de quem? – pergunta Pepper, curiosa.

- Não sei dizer. Acho que eu também era muito apegado a minha mãe, ela era carinhosa e divertida, alguém realmente apaixonante.

Pepper e Arno continuam conversando baixinho, com cuidado para não acordar Olivia, a quem ambos observavam dormir tranquilamente no delicado berço branco e cor de rosa claro.


	13. Capítulo 12: Destino ou Coincidência?

_Música: 'Collide' – Howie Day_

_Maria & Howard..._

**Capítulo 12: Destino ou Coincidência?**

_**Dezembro de 1960:**_

Haviam se passado dois anos e meio desde que Maria tinha se mudado e Howard não mais a vira. Esses dois anos e meio foram sofridos para ele, sem saber quando veria ela de novo, ou mesmo se algum dia a veria novamente. Ele usou seu trabalho como refúgio para a dor da saudade e do arrependimento que lhe atormentavam, mas durante a noite, por mais que lutasse para evitar, ambas retornavam com força total, junto da sensação de perda do que poderia ter sido, do que poderia ter tido ao lado dela.

Foi no natal daquele ano que Howard teve a oportunidade de ver Maria mais uma vez. A empresa de Howard, a Stark, realizou sua tradicional festa de natal, que ocorria todo ano desde a época do fim da guerra. E enquanto aproveitava a distração da festa, desacompanhado apesar da insistência de seu sócio, Obadiah Stane, para que ele tivesse vindo com uma bela mulher para chamar atenção dos homens presentes, Howard notou uma presença bastante feminina bastante familiar conversando com Obadiah e outro homem, mais jovem.

- Maria? – perguntou ele se aproximando da mulher de lado, que usava um belo vestido longo, rosa claro, muito elegante.

- Sim. Ah... Olá Howard! Quanto tempo... – respondeu ela ao perceber quem a chamou.

- Sim, muito tempo de fato. Você está linda.

- Obrigada! Você também está muito bem, como sempre.

- Vamos Maria? Michael não ficará feliz se eu não cumprir minha promessa– disse o homem que conversava com Obadiah logo em seguida, sorrindo.

- Ah... Não se preocupe Rodrigo. Se quiser continuar conversando com o Sr. Stane pode ficar à vontade, eu pego um táxi.

- Não mesmo, Michael me mataria se eu a deixasse ir sozinha. – continuou Rodrigo. – E quem é este?

- Este é... – começou Maria, mas sendo interrompida por Obadiah.

- Howard! Fico feliz em vê-lo aqui. Venha, deixe-me apresentá-lo a Rodrigo Alcântara, um empresário português que veio passar algum tempo em Nova Iorque com alguns amigos.

- Sr. Alcântara, este é Howard Stark, dono das Indústrias Stark.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Sr. Stark. E vejo que já conhece minha adorável acompanhante, Maria.

- Sim. É um prazer conhecê-lo Sr. Alcântara, mas é um prazer ainda maior revê-la, Maria. – disse Howard, sem receber nenhuma resposta de Maria. – Vocês dois se conhecem há muito tempo?

- Há alguns anos, nossas famílias são bem próximas. – respondeu Maria.

Apesar de Maria saber da possibilidade de ver Howard na festa de natal, afinal a festa era da empresa dele, imaginou que numa festa tão grande, com tantas pessoas, teria uma chance de evitar o encontro. Infelizmente para ela, Howard não deixaria a oportunidade de se reaproximar dela passar em branco.

- Não imagina o quanto estou feliz por vê-la Maria. Sinto muito a sua falta. – disse Howard aproveitando que Obadiah distraia o empresário português.

- É melhor parar Howard...

- Mas eu não quero... A sua amiga lhe contou sobre o que eu falei? Ela mandou minha mensagem?

- Ela disse alguma coisa sim, mas isso não importa mais. – disse ela séria. – Preciso ir, meu noivo deve estar me esperando.

- Seu noivo? Você e o...

- Rodrigo? Não. Ele não é meu noivo, apenas um amigo. Trabalhamos juntos desde um pouco antes de eu deixar o país.

- Então esse seu noivo, você o ama? Você o ama mais do que me amava?... E não negue, sei que me amava, assim como eu ainda a amo. Se você recebeu minha mensagem sabe que sim.

- Você está certo Howard, eu tinha me apaixonado por você, eu amava, até você partir meu coração. Você não me achava boa o bastante antes, por que seria diferente agora? – disse ela um pouco transtornada. – Eu encontrei um bom homem que não acha que seja incapaz de transmitir uma boa imagem para ele e à família, ele me ama como sou, mesmo eu sendo _discreta demais, sem nenhuma influencia na cidade e sem uma beleza marcante_. Por que não vai atrás de uma mulher assim e me deixe em paz?

- Maria... Eu estava errado, não penso assim de você realmente. Para mim você é linda, inteligente, gentil, amorosa, generosa e corajosa. Por mais que tenha evitado admitir, eu me apaixonei por você, não sei dizer quando começou, só sei que você é tudo para mim. Eu amo seu sorriso, sua voz, o jeito como você enrubesce ao receber um elogio. Eu amo o jeito que você olhava para mim, com seus maravilhosos olhos cor de chocolate.

- Olha Howard, eu ainda me importo com você, de verdade. Porém, não o quero em minha vida, não mais. Sinto muito. – ela respondeu a ele, se afastando, seguindo para a saída do salão, onde encontrou Rodrigo a esperando.

Ao chegar à mansão, tendo deixado a festa minutos depois de Maria, Howard foi diretamente para seu quarto, onde desabou em sua enorme e solitária cama, desolado. Ele só pensava em como faria para convencer Maria de que ele era a pessoa certa para ela, e não esse tal noivo que sequer conhecia. De uma coisa ele tinha certeza, agora que finalmente Maria retornara a sua vida, faria de tudo para reconquistar a confiança dela, já que, como ele pôde notar na festa, o sentimento dela por ele ainda não fora apagado. Ela ainda o amava, ele pôde sentir isso quando falou com ela, e ele estava determinado a torná-la sua mulher, pois no fundo, acreditava firmemente que podia fazê-la feliz.

* * *

><p>Em sua casa, Maria avaliava o fatídico encontro da noite. Ela certamente não esperava ver Howard no meio de tantas pessoas, afinal, como ele conseguira encontrá-la naquela festa? Ela não tinha ideia. Perdida em suas lembranças da conversa desagradável com Howard, ela demorou a perceber que alguém a chamava na porta de entrada. Era Michael.<p>

- Que bom que já chegou Maria, eu queria estar aqui na hora, mas tive que sair para comprar algumas coisas no mercado.

- Tudo bem Mike. O que trouxe?

- Arroz, algumas carnes, esse tipo de coisa. Contudo, imaginei que depois de evento tão esnobe quanto aquele do Rodrigo você iria gostar de comer algo mais comum, como pizza.

- Imaginou certo. Obrigada Mike.

- Comprei a sua favorita. Vamos comer agora ou quer descansar um pouco primeiro?

- Vamos comer logo, não quero que a pizza esfrie. Além disso, não estou tão cansada a ponto de rejeitar comer uma deliciosa pizza com meu amado noivo. – disse ela sorrindo para ele, um sorriso deslumbrante.

Eles passaram o resto da noite comendo pizza e conversando, até Maria acabar cochilando ao lado dele no sofá. Michael a levou no colo para o quarto, a deitou cuidadosamente na cama e se deitou ao lado dela após se trocar. Eles dormiram como faziam todas as noites, com ele abraçado a ela e seu rosto afundado entre os cabelos escuros dela.

Na manhã seguinte, Maria acordou sozinha na cama, Michael já havia saído para trabalhar e ela teria de encontrar uma maneira de ocupar seu dia, uma vez que estava de férias do trabalho com Rodrigo. Enquanto preparava seu café-da-manhã, ela foi surpreendida por algumas batidas na porta. Pensando ser Michael, que às vezes esquecia algo na casa dela quando passava a noite lá, ela correu para atender, ficando bastante surpresa ao ver quem era na verdade.

- Olá Maria.

- Como você descobriu onde moro Howard?

- Perguntei ao Rodrigo Alcântara. Como você sabe ele está interessado no apoio da Stark, por isso não foi difícil convencê-lo a me dar seu endereço. Eu só quero conversar Maria, só quero passar um tempo com você.

- Pelo que eu me lembro você não se importava muito em passar um tempo comigo naquela época...

- Para com isso Maria, já se passaram dois anos. Eu cometi um erro, fui injusto, mas quero consertar as coisas. Eu já lhe disse o que sinto por você e sei que você não acredita em mim, tudo que lhe peço é que me dê a chance de provar que estou sendo sincero, que te amo de verdade.

- Mesmo que eu acreditasse em você Howard, não mudaria nada. Eu estou noiva de um bom homem, que me faz feliz. Não vou magoá-lo de forma alguma, muito menos por uma relação que não teria futuro de qualquer maneira.

- Você não sabe disso. Muito pelo contrário, se aquele incidente no qual nos conhecemos serve para alguma coisa é para mostrar o quanto somos ótimos juntos. Nós protegemos um ao outro, cuidamos um do outro e confortamos um ao outro, e não é isso que casais fazem? Vai me dizer que você não sente mais nada por mim? Que me esqueceu completamente e que esse seu noivo pode lhe dar tudo o que eu posso?

- Não se trata de seu dinheiro ou de tudo que você tem Howard. Eu não preciso de nada disso e você sabe. Michael me dá o que eu realmente quero: amor, carinho e respeito. Você pode sinceramente me afirmar que é capaz de me dar tudo isso, que pode me amar e respeitar, me dar seu carinho e seu tempo? Eu acho que não.

- Eu digo que posso e vou. Farei qualquer coisa por você. Tudo que peço é uma chance de provar. – disse Howard pegando a mão de Maria e levando-a junto a seu peito. – Não estou pedindo que faça nada agora, só permita que eu lhe mostre o quanto te amo. Não tome nenhuma decisão tão importante como casamento por enquanto, por favor. A não ser que seja comigo. – terminou ele sorrindo.

- Está bem Howard. Não prometo nada, mas te darei algum tempo. – disse ela retirando sua mão do peito dele. – Só saiba que isso não significa que deixarei Michael por você. E não acredito que vá acontecer algum dia.

- Pois vai. Nós nos amamos Maria e eu não vou desistir de você. Ficaremos juntos, eu tenho certeza. – afirmou ele, antes de puxá-la para perto dele e tentar beijá-la, sendo impedido por ela no último instante.

- Não faça mais isso Howard, não é certo. – disse ela antes de entrar em casa e fechar a porta.

Howard retornou para a mansão confiante de que o primeiro passo havia sido dado com sucesso. Tudo que ele precisava agora era demonstrar tudo o que sentia por ela, e ele já tinha um ideia de como fazê-lo.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Fevereiro de 1961:<strong>_

Maria e Michael estavam comemorando o sucesso de Maria em seu trabalho como escritora. Apenas Michael e Rodrigo, além dos pais dela, sabiam que o mais novo escritor de sucesso, Alexander Howards, era um pseudônimo para Maria poder realizar seu sonho.

Tudo havia começado um pouco antes da festa de piscina de Howard e da tragédia na galeria. Rodrigo tinha acabado de chegar de Portugal para ficar por alguns meses em Nova Iorque, sendo acolhido pela família de Maria. Ele encontrou por acidente um dos manuscritos de Maria e ficou encantado com o que leu. Logo ficou evidente que ela tinha talento, mas as editoras locais não pareciam interessadas em escritoras, talentosas ou não.

Como um bom empreendedor, Rodrigo teve uma ideia que mudaria tudo para os dois amigos. Com o dinheiro que havia ganhado com a venda de sua parte das ações de uma empresa portuguesa, ele fundou sua própria editora em Nova Iorque, com a ajuda de seu amigo Michael, experiente no ramo editorial, e de Maria, cujo manuscrito seria sua primeira publicação.

Levou muito meses até finalmente serem capazes de publicar o primeiro livro de Maria, que achou melhor adotar um nome masculino, não apenas para evitar o preconceito por ser uma escritora, como também para não prejudicar a nova empresa do amigo.

Demorou quase quatro meses desde o lançamento do livro para que Alexander Howards, o escritor recluso e talentoso, se tornasse um sucesso de vendas, e então, a nova editora de Rodrigo se tornou a salvação de várias escritoras que não conseguiam encontrar editoras que acreditassem em suas capacidades. Algumas preferiram fazer como Maria e adotar pseudônimos masculinos, outras insistiram em manter seus próprios nomes. Em ambos os casos, nem todas foram capazes de alcançar o sucesso de Maria, contudo, a pedido de Maria, que tinha sua participação na empresa, além de ser escritora, Rodrigo deixava claro para seus funcionários de que o que importava era o talento e a qualidade dos manuscritos, não o gênero do autor ou autora.

Os três comemoravam mais um livro de sucesso de Maria com um belo jantar num ilustre restaurante de Manhattan quando Maria vê Howard entrar sozinho e se sentar num canto, bem afastado do restante das pessoas ao redor. Ela o viu fazer seu pedido e comer solitário em seu canto, até Obadiah chegar. A chegada do outro homem claramente aborreceu Howard, que ainda não tinha visto Maria e seus acompanhantes do outro lado do salão do restaurante.

Somente quando Obadiah saiu, deixando Howard novamente sozinho, foi que Maria decidiu ir até ele. Ela estava tão feliz com sua conquista e o abatimento dele a havia incomodado, não gostava de vê-lo assim. Sendo um homem tão confiante e determinado, ela raramente o havia visto tão triste e desanimado.

- Oi Howard!

- Maria? Por que está aqui? Está sozinha? – perguntou ele surpreso, tanto por ela estar ali quanto por ter ido até ele.

- Não. Estou com Michael e Rodrigo. E você, por que está sozinho aqui neste canto?

- Bem. Tinha planejado vir com uma bela mulher de cabelos escuros e olhos cor de chocolate por quem me apaixonei, mas ela tem me evitado apesar de ter me dito que me daria uma chance de demonstrar o quanto a amo.

- Lamento. Pois então, se importa de além dessa morena aqui, ter como companhia mais duas pessoas?

- Ser for a condição para ficar perto de você, então não me importo não. Mas que fique claro que eu preferiria que fôssemos apenas nós dois. – disse ele sorrindo com malícia.

Maria não pôde evitar sorrir de volta, aquele jeito charmoso e encantador dele era irresistível. Ela o levou até sua mesa, onde Michael e Rodrigo a aguardavam. Ela o apresentou aos dois, apesar dele já conhecer Rodrigo, a quem apoiava no projeto de incentivo a mulheres escritoras.

Pelo resto do jantar, os quatro conversaram tranquilamente, mesmo que a afeição entre Michael e Maria deixasse Howard com ciúme. Ele se segurava, evitava prestar atenção quando Michael tocava o braço de Maria, ou acariciava o rosto dela, e mal conseguiu se conter quando o viu beijá-la no final do jantar, antes dele se levantar para ir pagar a conta.

- E você Howard, não vai pagar sua conta? – perguntou Rodrigo brincando.

- Não, a minha já está paga. Eu sempre como o mesmo toda vez que venho aqui, então já deixo tudo preparado com o chef.

- Entendo. Agora se me dão licença, vou chamar um táxi para nós. Você vai precisar de um também Howard?

- Não, eu vim de carro. Mas obrigado.

Rodrigo saiu, deixando Maria e Howard sozinhos, para alívio dele. Durante toda a noite ele esperou por um momento desses.

-Maria...

- Eu sei Howard. Desculpe-me. Só entenda que essa situação é difícil para mim, eu tento acreditar em você, confiar em você, mas...

- Maria, apenas venha até a mansão amanhã, tudo bem? E então te mostrarei que eu sou o homem certo para você. Se depois desse encontro você ainda não for capaz de me aceitar, eu a deixarei em paz, eu prometo. Por mais que doloroso que possa ser para mim.

- Certo. Eu irei.

- A buscarei em sua casa às 19:00 hs. – disse ele ao se levantar da cadeira, sendo imitado por ela. – Nos vemos amanhã. E Maria... Eu te amo. – finalizou ele com um recatado beijo nos lábios dela, pegando-a de surpresa. E apesar de rápido, ela pôde sentir dentro de si, com ainda mais força, todas as sensações que ele sempre lhe causava, e todo o carinho por ele que ela inutilmente tentava esconder no mais íntimo de seu ser.


	14. Capítulo 13: As Princesinhas Stark

_Pepperony...! Sei o que devem estar pensando... Bem que a Bethany poderia ter continuado no coma... Acreditem, fiquei tentada a deixar kkkkkk._

**Capítulo 13: As Princesinhas Stark**

_**Maio de 2015:**_

Bethany havia despertado há duas semanas, quando Tony vem vê-la pela primeira vez. Mesmo depois de saber que ela estava em coma após o parto de Diana, ele não foi visitá-la, ficava sabendo de seu estado periodicamente através de Jarvis ou dos médicos quando visitava sua filha.

Furioso por causa das insinuações da imprensa de que a pequena Olivia é filha de Arno, ele tenta se concentrar em Diana que só tem a ele naquele momento. Ao entrar no quarto de Bethany, Tony vai direto ao assunto que o levou até lá.

- Bethany precisamos conversar sobre Diana.

- Caramba Tony, não pode esperar eu sair do hospital pelo menos. O que pode ser tão importante, afinal, ela está bem não está? – diz ela irritada.

- Ela está bem sim, mas eu preciso voltar para São Francisco e não posso simplesmente levá-la comigo sem termos resolvido definitivamente como ficará a guarda. – diz Tony ainda mais irritado do que ela.

- E o que você sugere super-herói?

- Eu quero levá-la comigo, já tenho tudo preparado e já contratei uma babá. Posso trazê-la para você nos fins de semana, o que acha?

- Tudo bem, só tem um problema. No momento eu não tenho como ficar com ela, nem mesmo nos finais de semana. No meu estado não tenho condições de cuidar dela, vai ser difícil cuidar de mim mesma nos próximos meses.

- Isso não é problema. Eu fico com ela direto até você se recuperar completamente, ai então passarei a levá-la para sua casa nos sábados e a busco nas segundas, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. E como fará com a alimentação dela?

- Estou resolvendo isso, ok? Não vou deixá-la passar fome, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem Tony. Eu entro em contato com você quando eu estiver melhor.

Tony volta imediatamente para o hotel em que está hospedado, levando consigo a pequena Diana. Ele poderia ter ficado na mansão com Arno, entretanto, sabe que Pepper e Olivia estão lá e ele não quer que Pepper saiba de Diana ainda.

O segredo não dura muito. Apesar de ter conseguido manter a gravidez de Bethany longe da mídia, ao ser flagrado entrando num hotel com um bebê nos braços, todo tipo de especulações começam a ser feitas, forçando Tony a esclarecer as coisas o quanto antes e evitar ainda mais exposição da sua filha recém-nascida, Diana.

* * *

><p>Pepper está na sala de estar da mansão, com Olivia em seus braços, sentada ao lado de Arno, quando a coletiva de Tony, de sua casa em São Francisco, começa a ser exibida na TV.<p>

Tony segura Diana no colo enquanto começa seu discurso, que surpreende e até mesmo revolta um pouco Pepper, afinal ele não quis que ninguém soubesse sobre Olivia, mas faz questão de assumir publicamente essa outra criança.

"_—Essa princesinha aqui se chama Diana Stark, minha filha com uma velha amiga, Bethany Cabe..._"

''—_Então o senhor e a Srta. Cabe estão juntos? É por isso que Pepper Potts o deixou?_" – pergunta um dos jornalistas.

"_—Não. Primeiramente, eu e Cabe não estamos juntos, nem nunca estaremos. Cometemos um erro e acabamos tendo uma filha, nossa relação se limita à criação de Diana. E segundo, como já disse antes, a saída da Srta. Potts da empresa não tem nenhuma ligação com Diana ou Cabe._" – responde Tony, mesmo sabendo que era em parte mentira.

Na mansão, Pepper está indignada e revoltada com Tony. Após tantos anos ao lado dele, sendo leal e o apoiando nos momentos difíceis, ele faz isso com ela e a pequena Olivia?

- Eu não posso acreditar... Quer dizer que a filha com a Cabe ele não tem medo de assumir, mas a minha Olivia é um problema para ele?

- Fique calma Pepper. Tenho certeza que não é bem assim, ele deve ter suas razões... – diz Arno hesitante.

- Eu não quero saber. Ele prefere rejeitar minha filha, como se ela não fosse nada para ele? Que seja! Não precisamos dele. – diz Pepper furiosa, se levantando para levar Olivia para o quarto, seguida por Arno.

- Você tem boas razões para estar magoada Pepper, mas pense na Olivia. Gostando ou não, ele é o pai dela...

- Eu sei disso. Contudo, ele já deixou claro que não está interessado em ser, Arno. O que espera que eu faça?

- Eu não espero nada Pepper, só não quero que vocês duas se machuquem ou se afastem de mim...

- Eu jamais faria isso Arno. Você tem sido o único além de minha família a me dar apoio. Você já faz parte da nossa vida, minha e de Olivia, e sempre fará. – diz Pepper, mais calma. – Você tem sido mais pai dela do que Tony de qualquer maneira...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Março de 2016:<strong>_

Arno e Pepper já namoram há vários meses, e para desgosto de Tony, Arno assumiu, pouco depois do início do namoro, a paternidade de Olivia, deixando Tony tão irritado, furioso mesmo, que os dois irmãos pararam de se falar desde então. Até poucos dias antes, quando o casal recebeu uma ligação exasperada e intrigante de Tony, pedindo ajuda com a pequena Diana.

Pepper chegou a pensar por que razão ele não ligou para Cabe em vez deles, afinal, ela era a mãe da menina. Porém, sabendo como Bethany era, estava claro que não teria sido de muita ajuda. E por mais relutante que Pepper estivesse em rever Tony, havia uma criança doente na questão que não tinha culpa dos erros dos pais.

Arno e Pepper viajaram imediatamente para São Francisco, levando Olivia junto com eles. Ao chegarem, Pepper deixou Olivia com Arno e foi ver logo a bebê doente.

Enquanto Pepper cuidava de Diana, Tony tentou se aproximar de Olivia, que a cada dia ficava mais linda e radiante. Ficou na sala de estar, observando Olivia, tão à vontade nos braços de Arno. "_Será que ela o vê como pai também?_" – pensou Tony sem conseguir tirar os olhos da menina, que por um instante sorriu para ele, aquecendo de forma inexplicável seu coração.

Pepper, Arno e Olivia já estão há três dias em São Francisco, hospedados com Tony enquanto Pepper continua cuidando de Diana, que aos poucos vai melhorando, quando Arno recebe uma ligação da empresa.

- Tony pode segurar Olivia um pouco? Preciso atender... – diz Arno.

- Claro que posso. Não importa o que digam, ela ainda é minha filha afinal de contas.

Arno nada responde, apenas deixa Olivia no colo de Tony e vai para a varanda atender o celular. Tony brincava com a filha mais velha quando Pepper chega à sala carregando Diana.

- Ela já está bem Tony. A febre passou e ela só precisa descansar mais um pouco. – diz Pepper, séria, entregando Diana para o pai, que está sentado no chão brincando com Olivia.

Ela pega a filha no colo, deixando Diana com Tony.

- Ela está linda Pep. Igual a mãe.

- Obrigada! Sua filha também é adorável, apesar da saúde frágil. Tenho certeza que ela ficará ótima depois que crescer um pouco mais. É comum bebês prematuros possuírem alguns problemas de saúde nos primeiros anos de vida. Você precisará ficar atento com ela.

- Eu agradeço pela ajuda... Será que você e a Olivia poderiam ficar mais alguns dias? Eu quero muito passar algum tempo com ela e... Com você. – pede Tony.

Lamento Tony, mas não podemos. Temos que voltar para casa. Onde está Arno? – diz Pepper indiferente à tentativa de Tony de aproximação.

- Ele foi atender uma ligação, já deve voltar. – responde Tony, decepcionado. – Pelo menos a deixe aqui comigo por uns minutos, não precisam partir agora...

- Está bem. Só alguns minutos Tony, nada mais.

Pepper deixa Olivia com Tony e vai atrás de Arno, na varanda. Enquanto os dois conversam, Tony brinca com Olivia e Diana fica assistindo contrariada, uma vez que não parece gostar da idéia de dividir seu pai e seus brinquedos com a garota nova.

Ele está distraído com as duas meninas quando a voz de Jarvis ecoa na sala de estar.

- Sr., os testes com o extremis foram finalizados. Deseja ver os resultados agora?

- agora não Jarvis. Apenas salve tudo e me mostre quando nossos convidados tiverem partido.

- Sim senhor.

Poucas horas depois, Pepper, Arno e Olivia partem de volta para sua casa, deixando Tony com Diana, sozinhos em são Francisco novamente.

- Me mostre os resultados agora Jarvis. – diz Tony, segurando Diana, já que a babá havia sido demitida vários dias antes e ele ainda não pôde achar outra.

Tony analisa os relatórios expostos por Jarvis, enquanto Diana começa a cair no sono em seus braços.

- Isso! Finalmente poderei dar o próximo passo. – diz Tony empolgado, acordando Diana, que assustada começa a chorar alto. – Calma querida! Papai se empolgou, só isso. Agora pare de chorar princesinha.

Tony leva Diana para o quarto deles, a balançando até ela se acalmar. Quando ela enfim volta a adormecer, ele a coloca cuidadosamente no berço ao lado de sua cama e volta à sua oficina, para começar a trabalhar na próxima fase de seu projeto, que devido a falta de tempo para se concentrar com o qual ele tem sofrido desde que Diana havia chegado à sua vida, estava atrasado se comparado ao que ele planejava anteriormente.

* * *

><p>Ao chegarem à mansão Stark, Arno ajuda Pepper com as coisas de Olivia e vai para seu escritório. Pepper fica com Olivia assistindo televisão, até Pepper receber um telefonema da RESCUE.<p>

- Alô! Qual o problema Mark?

- Srta. Potts, houve um desmoronamento em Washington durante uma luta entre o Hulk e o general Ross há poucos minutos, com civis feridos no local.

Mande as equipes B e C, a equipe A está em outra missão fora do país, então se precisarem de ajuda envie também a equipe F em seguida.

-Sim Srta.

- Estarei na sede logo, fique atento ao andamento dessa operação até eu chegar.

- Como quiser Srta. Passarei maiores detalhes quando a Srta. chegar.

Assim que termina a ligação, Pepper vai correndo para o escritório de Arno e deixa Olivia com ele.

- Volto o mais rápido que puder. Até logo minha pequena, mamãe já sente saudades de você. – diz Pepper, dando um beijo na testa da filha e outro nos lábios de Arno.

- Você volta à tempo para o jantar?

- Não sei, mas eu ligo avisando, ok? – responde Pepper.

- Ok. Tome cuidado. Sei que você não vai à campo, só fica na sede de operações, mas mesmo assim...

- Não se preocupe, estarei perfeitamente segura, rodeada de agentes letais e experientes. – responde ela sorrindo, antes de sair.

Na sede da RESCUE, Pepper descobre que a situação em Washington está mais complicada do que ela imaginava. Naquele momento fica claro que o problema entre Hulk e o general Ross evoluíra para algo bem maior e mais desastroso.


	15. Capítulo 14: Uma Segunda Chance

_Maria & Howard... A volta do casal._

**Capítulo 14: Uma Segunda Chance**

_**Fevereiro de 1961:**_

Maria estava nervosa enquanto se arrumava para o encontro com Howard, ela não conseguia imaginar o que ele poderia fazer em uma noite para reconquistar a confiança dela. Tudo que ela esperava era que não se tratasse de alguma loucura.

Ela estava quase pronta quando ouviu uma buzina tocar em frente a sua casa. Pela janela ela viu que era Howard em seu carro novo em folha, aparentemente ansioso para vê-la. Ela terminou o que faltava e desceu correndo as escadas, quase tropeçando e caindo no último degrau. Ao entrar no carro, nenhum dos dois falou nada além de um tímido _Olá!_, antes de seguirem para a mansão.

Assim que o carro atravessou o portão da mansão, Maria não pôde mais se conter. Precisava saber o que ele estava planejando.

- Howard, o que você pretende me trazendo aqui hoje?

- Não se preocupe, farei exatamente o que prometi. Provarei o quanto eu te amo, o quanto a desejo e o quanto você é importante para mim.

- Howard...

- Não diga nada até tudo acabar, tudo bem?

- Mas...

- Por favor, Maria?

- Tudo bem. Farei como pede.

Na sala de jantar, Jarvis aguardava Howard com a mesa cuidadosamente preparada para a ocasião. Depois de cumprimentar Maria, ela fez como foi ordenado e se retirou pelo resto da noite, deixando Maria e Howard sozinhos na mansão.

- Não se preocupe Maria, não farei nada que possa prejudicá-la, eu juro. Se quiser ir embora eu a levarei no mesmo instante. – disse ele ao notar o desconforto no semblante dela.

Aos poucos, durante o jantar, Maria foi se sentindo mais a vontade na companhia de Howard, exatamente como era antes da briga deles. Eles conversaram, esquecendo todo o sofrimento pelo qual passaram por causa um do outro. Já estava bem tarde quando Howard decidiu que era o momento de mostrar a ela o que ele precisava.

Primeiro ele a levou até a biblioteca, onde pegou um familiar livro de cima da mesa de leitura.

- Imagino que saiba que livro é este. Não pense que não percebi que foi você quem escreveu Maria. Eu lembro muito bem de ouvi-la dizer algumas das frases usadas nesse livro para mim alguns anos atrás, pouco depois de nosso resgate daquele buraco horrível.

- Você está certo. Eu não deveria estar confirmando, afinal é um segredo, mas não tenho razão para achar que você vá dizer a mais alguém.

- Não direi a ninguém, com certeza. Só quero que saiba que eu estou orgulhoso de você. Eu li seus dois livros, Maria, e são muito bons. Tenho que admitir que só os peguei porque fiquei desconfiado quando Peggy citou um trecho para mim e eu reconheci a frase, não é o meu tipo de leitura, contudo, suas palavras me conquistaram, como fizeram com tantas outras pessoas.

- Obrigada Howard. Isso significa muito para mim.

Então, Howard a levou até seu escritório, de uma gaveta em sua escrivaninha ele retirou uma pequena caixa acolchoada, bem delicada, e a abriu para Maria.

- Lembra disso aqui? – perguntou Howard mostrando o conteúdo da caixinha para ela.

- Esses são... Não pode ser.

- São sim. Eu guardei, depois de lavados claro, para lembrar-me do que passamos juntos naquele lugar. E depois que você foi embora, foram essas pequenas tiras de seu vestido que permitiram que eu me sentisse perto de você. Eu sei que parece bobagem, eu mesmo diria isso se não tivesse acontecido comigo, mas foram esses pedacinhos de pano, tirados do seu vestido, que me ajudaram a perseverar quando eu sentia que minhas esperanças estavam se esvaindo.

- Howard... Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Não é muito, eu sei. Mas é tudo que tenho para demonstrar que, apesar de meus erros no passado, apesar das coisas que eu disse, eu amo você mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Não sei o que farei se não puder tê-la ao meu lado, sem a esperança na possibilidade de que possa acontecer algum dia. E você precisa saber de uma coisa sobre aquele dia... Tudo que eu disse para Peggy, foi porque era a única maneira de eu continuar negando meus sentimentos. Eu tinha medo, fui tolo. Eu nunca pensei em você daquela forma, não era apenas gratidão, eu gostava de tê-la ao meu lado, das nossas conversas... – disse Howard, até que Maria o abraçou de repente, o calando por um instante com a surpresa. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta Maria.

- Eu também senti a sua, seu bobo. Muito. – disse ela, ainda abraçada a ele, incapaz de soltá-lo por medo de estragar a magia.

- Essa é sua resposta? Você...

- Eu e Michael não estamos mais juntos. – disse ela, o interrompendo. – Não posso prometer que confio totalmente, mas eu acredito em você, e quero confiar. Acho que isso já é um começo, não acha?

- Acho sim. E eu vou me esforçar para nunca decepcioná-la assim novamente. Eu te amo Maria.

- Eu também te amo Howard, muito. Com todas as minhas forças. – disse ela, levantando a cabeça e encarando Howard.

Olhando dentro dos olhos dela, Howard não conseguiu se conter e a beijou ardentemente, libertando parte do desejo que mantinha trancado dentro de si há tanto tempo. E ficou ainda mais excitado ao senti-la retribuindo o beijo com igual intensidade. Ele não queria ir longe demais, temia estragar tudo se não se controlasse, entretanto, era tão difícil manter a razão enquanto a sentia em seus braços, seus corpos tão próximos que se fosse possível ocupariam o mesmo espaço.

Howard e Maria se perderam no momento, esqueceram de tudo ao seu redor, tudo que sabiam naquele instante era que pertenciam um ao outro.

Quando enfim seus lábios se separaram para que seus corpos recuperassem o fôlego, ainda assim, Howard continuou abraçado à Maria, querendo permanecer assim pelo resto da vida, com ela em seus braços, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos sedosos.

Contudo, ao se afastar de Howard, Maria foi capaz de refletir sobre o que tinha acabado de ocorrer entre eles, sentindo o sangue preencher-lhe a face, a fazendo corar de vergonha. Ao perceber o que Maria estava sentindo, vendo a face delicada dela assumir um tom róseo, Howard sorriu carinhosamente e acariciou o rosto dela.

Eles permaneceram assim, juntos, olhando um nos olhos do outro, até Howard ser então capaz de falar algo.

- Maria, não fique envergonhada, porque pretendo fazer muito isso e ainda mais... – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso e ao mesmo tempo encantador.

- Pare com isso Howard, só vai me deixar ainda mais sem graça. – disse ela, que apesar de encabulada, não pôde evitar sorrir.

- Eu amo esse seu sorriso, sabia?

- É mesmo? Faça-me sempre sorrir assim e poderá vê-lo com freqüência. – respondeu ela.

- Vou me esforça para isso. – disse ele rindo, apertando um pouco mais o abraço. – À partir de hoje eu serei apenas seu e você será apenas minha. O que acha disso?

- Acho que você vai me dar bastante trabalho.

- Por que diz isso? Sou um perfeito cavalheiro.

- É só um pressentimento. Mas não se preocupe, acredito que valerá a pena.

- Farei com que faça. – respondeu ele rindo.

Durante o resto da noite, Maria e Howard ficaram conversando na varanda da sala de estar, observando o jardim da mansão, que no passado fora o orgulho da mãe de Howard.

* * *

><p>Bem longe da mansão, em Murray Hill, Manhattan, uma loira alta, de pernas compridas e cabelo encaracolado estava sentada no canto de um bar, tomando seu quinto copo de uísque. Ela estava visivelmente bêbada, muito alterada, gritando coisas ininteligíveis.<p>

Já passava das 3h da manhã quando a mulher enfim deixou o bar, cambaleando pela rua reclamando.

- Aquele ingrato do Howard! Como pôde me dispensar daquela maneira? Ele não perde por esperar, ninguém rejeita Melinda Hawks. – disse ela enquanto esperava pelo táxi. – E para quê? Para correr atrás de uma ninguém, sem graça. Ele ainda se considera um gênio? Estúpido! É isso que ele é. Trocar a mim, filha de um dos maiores empresários do Texas por uma garota comum...?

Assim que encontrou um táxi, Melinda foi diretamente para o seu apartamento, onde começou a elaborar o que diria à Howard na manhã seguinte, quando ligaria para ele e o convenceria de que podiam ser amigos, pelo menos até que ela descobrisse uma maneira de dar o troco à Howard e sua nova paixão.

* * *

><p>Já havia amanhecido há horas quando Howard foi acordado por batidas na porta de seu quarto. Era Jarvis.<p>

Howard se levantou com cuidado para não acordar Maria, que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. A noite anterior não terminou exatamente como ele queria, afinal ela ainda não confiava nele o suficiente para se entregar plenamente, contudo, ele se sentiu satisfeito por ter conseguido fazê-la ficar ao seu lado a noite toda, mesmo que somente para conversarem e dormirem.

Ele foi até a porta com as luzes ainda apagadas e o quarto totalmente escuro, saindo sem fazer barulho para ver o que Jarvis queria. Usando o roupão que pegara de cima da cadeira, ao lado da cama, sobre seu pijama de seda, Howard encontrou Jarvis impaciente no corredor.

- O que foi Jarvis?

- Telefone para o senhor. É a Srta. Hawks.

- Vou atender no meu escritório. Se a Srta. Carbonell acordar antes de eu retornar, providencie tudo que ela precisar. Prepare um café da manhã caprichado para nós dois, e não deixe que ela vá embora sem antes falar comigo, entendeu Jarvis?

- Sim senhor. Começarei a preparar tudo agora mesmo. Devo chamá-lo quando estiver pronto?

- Não. Apenas quando a Srta Carbonell despertar.

Enquanto Howard atendia a ligação de Melinda, Maria acordou estranhando o lugar em que estava até se lembrar da noite anterior. Ao perceber que passara a noite com Howard, em seu quarto, na cama dele, ela sentiu vontade de desaparecer de tanta vergonha. Era verdade que eles não tinham feito nada além de dormirem, ainda assim ela sabia que se arriscara demais.

Mesmo sem saber como agiria ao encontrá-lo, Maria calçou seus sapatos, uma vez que havia dormido completamente vestida, reuniu sua coragem e saiu do quarto.

Admirada com todo o espaço da área de lazer do 2º andar da mansão, Maria tentou se lembrar de como chegara ao quarto de Howard. Lembrava-se de adormecer ao lado dele no sofá da sala de estar, será que ele havia a carregado até o quarto? De repente um pensamento sombrio e assustador atravessou sua mente, apenas para ser rapidamente descartado. Afinal, quando acordou ela ainda estava vestida, exatamente da mesma maneira que na noite anterior, com exceção dos sapatos. E por mais defeitos que Howard pudesse ter, ela acreditava com toda a certeza de que ele jamais abusaria dela, não importasse as circunstâncias. Ele não era aquele tipo de pessoa.

Ainda parada em frente à porta do quarto, ela foi retirada de seus devaneios ao sentir uma mão masculina pegar na sua e levá-la aos lábios. Depois de beijar a mão de Maria, Howard a puxou para junto de si e a manteve em seu abraço por vários minutos.

- Eu queria ter voltado para o quarto antes de você levantar, queria vê-la acordar.

- Por que?

- Não sei explicar, é apenas um desejo que eu acabei de ter. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Você pode... Quer dizer, você me trouxe para o quarto?

- Sim. Queria que você estivesse confortável, e admito que a idéia de tê-la dormindo ao meu lado tem sido constante em meus sonhos.

- Mas nós não...

- Não se preocupe, apenas dormimos juntos. Porém, como eu disse ontem, eu desejo muito mais, muito mais de nós dois, e esperarei até que você esteja pronta. Quando chegar o momento certo, seremos marido e mulher, não duvide. Eu a terei só para mim, e você me terá apenas para você, meu amor.

- Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer Howard? Não sou, como você disse naquela época, alguém com propriedades e influencia, sou alguém comum.

- Eu sei o que eu quero Maria, e é você. Esqueça aquelas besteiras que eu disse, acredite no que estou dizendo agora. Eu te amo e quero ter uma família com você minha querida. E eu prometo, não demorará para que possamos passar a vida juntos, se você assim desejar.

- E eu desejo. Com todas as minhas forças. – respondeu ela, antes de ser surpreendida por um beijo carinhoso, que aos poucos foi se intensificando.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Maio de 1962:<strong>_

Maria estava em seu quarto, ansiosa, se preparando para grande momento, quando Emma entrou.

- Você está linda meu bem. Mas tem certeza de que quer casar-se com ele? Você ainda pode mudar de idéia.

- Não seja tola, é claro que eu tenho. Eu o amo, Emma, você sabe disso.

- Ele já a magoou tanto...

- Isso é passado. Tudo tem sido maravilhoso entre nós desde aquela noite em que nos acertamos. Sei que está preocupada, não é a única, mas eu acredito nele e peço para que você e os outros façam o mesmo. Por mim.

- Está certo. Não prometo nada, mas tentarei. Por você meu bem. – respondeu Emma, um pouco contrariada.

-Obrigada querida. Agora venha me ajudar a terminar de me vestir antes que eu tenha um ataque de nervos.

- Onde está sua mãe?

- Ela foi buscar uma coisa... Disse que era importante e não podia faltar.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Howard estava esperando pela noiva no altar da igreja, mesma igreja em que seus pais haviam se casado muitos anos antes, tão ansioso quanto Maria.

- Acalme-se Howard, ela já está vindo. – disse Peggy, percebendo o nervosismo do noivo.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e enquanto Howard se preparava para o momento, viu Maria entrar na igreja, tão linda que ele chegou a esquecer onde estava, quase perdendo a compostura e correndo até ela.

Maria caminhava pelo corredor nupcial com seu coração tão acelerado que imaginou se todos os presentes seriam capazes de ouvi-lo. Ela se concentrou na figura de Howard logo à frente para manter-se mais calma, seus pés seguiam quase que automaticamente até ele. Ela estava tão emocionada. _Eu não posso chorar, não agora. _– pensava ela à medida que avançava, se aproximando cada vez mais do homem que se tornaria seu marido.

Howard ficou a observando, parecia que estava levando uma eternidade para que ela chegasse ao altar. O maravilhoso vestido que ela usava a deixava deslumbrante e Howard não conseguiu conter o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios ao pensar no futuro dos dois. Ele já se imaginava longe daquelas pessoas, apenas os dois juntos em seu quarto na mansão, fazendo amor pela primeira vez.


	16. Capítulo 15: A Ameaça se Aproxima

_Pepperony! Pepper mostrando que é muito mais do que só uma antiga assistente do Homem de Ferro..._

**Capítulo 15: A Ameaça se Aproxima**

_**Março de 2016:**_

Pepper está na sede da RESCUE, orientando a operação de resgate de civis das equipes B e C, enquanto Hulk, com a ajuda do recém-chegado Capitão América, tenta impedir um enlouquecido general Ross de destruir a Washington.

- O que há de errado com ele? Sei que ele odeia o Hulk, mas isso é demais... Tem alguma coisa errada... – diz Pepper para Mark, o chefe-técnico de informação, que está sentado ao seu lado.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. Ele está indo longe demais, até mesmo para ele. – diz Mark.

- Focalize a câmera da equipe B nele, o mais próximo que puder.

- Entendido.

Assim que a câmera se aproxima do rosto do general, fica evidente que havia algo mis por trás daquele ataque além do ódio pelo Hulk.

- Não acho que o general esteja sozinho nesse ataque. De fato, ele parece completamente fora de si, usando o exército dessa maneira, ainda mais em território nacional... E os olhos dele... Não parecem normais, não acha? – questiona Pepper.

- Concordo. Ele quase parece estar...

- Drogado. – interrompe Pepper, no momento em que vê o Homem de Ferro chegando ao local do embate. - Alexander está me escutando? – continua ela, chamando por um dos agentes em campo.

-Sim Srta. Estou ouvindo. O que foi?

- Avise ao Capitão América e os outros para não matarem os soldados. Não acredito que eles saibam o que estão fazendo. O general Ross parece ter sido drogado, mas vai ser necessária uma amostra de sangue para confirmar. Consiga para mim.

- Sim Srta.

Enquanto isso, no meio da batalha o Homem de Ferro é atingido, transformando a armadura em vários pedaços espalhados pelo chão. Por um instante Pepper tem a impressão de que seu coração havia parado de horror, porém, logo nota que a armadura destruída está vazia. Tony não está lá lutando, apenas enviou uma de suas armaduras controladas por Jarvis. Ela não sabe se deveria estar aliviada em vez de ultrajada, contudo, sente um pouco dos dois.

A luta enfim termina, o general e seus homens são capturados e presos pela nova e reformulada SHIELD, sob o comando de Phil Coulson e Maria Hill, e com a colaboração da RESCUE, investigariam o que está por trás daquela loucura.

* * *

><p>Em São Francisco, Tony trabalha em seu projeto na oficina, deixando Jarvis vigiando Diana, que dorme quietinha em seu berço no quarto de Tony.<p>

Ele está tão concentrado no que está fazendo que nem dá atenção à Jarvis, quando este tenta avisá-lo de que Diana chora, mandando seu mordomo virtual ficar no mudo.

Demora quase duas horas para que Tony note o tempo que tinha passado trancado na oficina e decide sobe para verificar a filha. A pobre menina está exausta de tanto chorar, além de faminta. Sua fralda está suja, e o bumbum começa a demonstrar sinais de assadura.

- Me desculpe princesinha. Jarvis porque não me avisou que ela estava chorando? – grita Tony.

- Eu tentei, mas o senhor me ignorou. – se defende o mordomo.

- Tudo bem. – diz Tony, enquanto troca a fralda de Diana. – Jarvis o que eu uso para melhorar isso aqui? – pergunta ele indicando a assadura.

- Acredito que uma pomada para assaduras deve resolver senhor.

- E temos isto aqui em casa?

-Sim senhor. Estava na lista que o senhor me pediu para elaborar algum tempo atrás, levando em conta as necessidades de um bebê. Acredito que o senhor tenha guardado no banheiro da suíte.

- Certo! – diz Tony, correndo para o banheiro, onde pega a pomada.

Com o primeiro problema resolvido, Tony leva Diana para a cozinha, onde prepara a mamadeira da filha. A pequena estava com tanta fome que bebe todo o leite com bastante rapidez.

- Lamento querida. Tenho que ser mais atento, eu sei. Acharei outra babá o quanto antes, não se preocupe.

Tony passa o resto da tarde com a filha, e no dia seguinte começa a procura por uma nova babá. De preferência uma nada atraente, já que esse foi o problema com a última. _É melhor não correr o risco com outra fã maluca... _– pensa ele, lembrando da jovem babá anterior.

A primeira babá de Diana era uma jovem chamada Eleanore, muito bonita, mas infelizmente desequilibrada. Tony ficou furioso uma noite quando, em vez de cuidar de Diana, a moça ficou na sala de estar esperando ele passar. Eleonore não durou sequer duas semanas, antes de Tony demiti-la. Com a segunda babá não foi diferente, a bela Patrícia era mais velha que Eleonore e sabia se controlar bem melhor. Tony, no entanto, não resistiu, e depois de uma bebedeira na beira da piscina ele acabou dormindo com a mulher, e como de costume, agiu como se nada houvesse acontecido a partir do dia seguinte, deixando a mulher furiosa. Tony teve que demiti-la três dias depois, uma vez que Patrícia descontava sua ira e frustração na pequena Diana, brigando com a menina por qualquer coisa.

Nessa terceira babá ele está determinado a não errar. Ele liga para Arno pedindo conselhos e indicações, já que a babá de Olivia parece ser excelente.

* * *

><p>Em Londres, Inglaterra, um homem alto, de aparência sombria, conversa ao telefone com um colega de Miami, EUA.<p>

- E então, como foi?

- Bem, como o esperado... O general e seus homens foram capturados, não conseguem entender o que aconteceu.

- E durante a luta, fizeram como o esperado?

- Sim senhor. Seguiram os comandos perfeitamente, sem contestação ou hesitação.

- Brilhante! O teste então foi um sucesso, o soro funciona. Resta saber se, como nosso bom doutor afirmou, ele vai permanecer indetectável após superado o surto que ele provoca.

- Logo saberemos senhor. Soube que estão sendo feitos vários exames nos homens pela nova SHIELD.

- Ótimo! Assim que tiver a informação me avise imediatamente.

- Sim senhor.

* * *

><p>Pepper está em seu escritório na RESCUE, discutindo os últimos desastres que ocorreram em NY e Califórnia, envolvendo membros do governo, com Maria Hill e Phil Coulson.<p>

- Esses ataques são muito estranhos. Muitos dos envolvidos não possuem sequer histórico de violência... Há algo muito errado nessa história. – diz Pepper, por detrás de sua mesa.

- Concordo. Esses homens, políticos, não tinham nada a ganhar. Se fosse apenas um poder-se-ia dizer que foi um surto psicótico, às vezes pode acontecer. Mas já foram três políticos importantes envolvidos, não pode ser coincidência.

- Sem mencionar o caso do general Ross, que acredito também fazer parte dessa... Conspiração? – diz Maria Hill.

- Também acho. As outras autoridades estão tratando desses ataques como casos isolados, sem ligação. Precisamos fazer algo a respeito ou isso pode acabar piorando. – diz Pepper.

- Pepper, você pode cuidar dos dois casos aqui de Ny enquanto a SHIELD fica com o da Califórnia e o do General Ross?

- Sem problemas. Contudo, acho essencial ambos mantermos um ao outro bem informado sobre o andamento das investigações.

- Lógico que sim. Acho que a Hill pode cuidar disso, já que tem participação em ambas as agências.- diz Coulson.

- Posso fazer isso. – responde Hill.

Ao término da reunião, antes de voltar para a mansão, Pepper passa em seu escritório na editora.

- Olá Nina! Sabe me dizer onde está o Chris? – pergunta Pepper.

- Ele estava no setor de tradução até alguns minutos atrás Srta. Potts. – responde a morena de cabelos lisos e escuros.

- Obrigada Nina! Quando ele retornar diga que eu o espero em meu escritório.

Enquanto espera por Christian, um dos mais promissores editores da editora Liberty, Pepper organiza os documentos em sua mesa.

Pouco depois do nascimento de Olivia, Pepper percebeu que não poderia continuar naquele ritmo de trabalho, não com uma criança dependendo dela. Havia meses,então, que ela decidira deixar seu trabalho na editora, se concentrando na criação da filha e em seu trabalho na RESCUE, cujas operações eram remuneradas pela Fundação Maria Stark.

Pepper está sentada, esperando, quando Christian enfim entra em seu escritório.

- Queria falar comigo Srta. Potts?

- Sim. Já está tudo resolvido, na próxima semana eu me desligo da editora e você será o novo editor-chefe.

- A Srta. ficou tão pouco tempo no cargo... Tem certeza disso?

- Tenho certeza! Minha filha mudou meus planos, mas não me arrependo por tê-la. Ela ainda é muito pequena e quero estar na vida dela o máximo possível.

- Entendo.

Pepper conversa com Christian por vários minutos, deixando-o informado de alguns detalhes importantes relativos ao cargo, antes de seguir seu caminho para a mansão, onde está morando com Arno.

Na mansão, Arno cuida com carinho da Olivia, esperando pela chegada da namorada.

* * *

><p>Em São Francisco, umas duas semanas depois, Tony finalmente termina seu projeto com o extremis. Enquanto Diana fica com a nova babá nova, uma senhora bastante antipática, seu pai, Tony, sai para festejar seu mais recente sucesso, que pretende lançar logo no mercado, numa grande boate local.<p>

A pequena Diana dorme tranquilamente, sob os olhos atentos da babá, na sala de estar, quando Tony chega acompanhado por dois modelos em casa.

Imediatamente, a babá recolhe a menina e a leva para o quarto e se retira para sua própria casa. Já Tony, passa a noite se divertindo com suas novas 'amigas' na sala de estar, sequer lembrando que a poucos metros, no andar de cima, Diana está prestes a acordar com fome. E quando acontece, tudo o que o bêbado Tony faz é ignorar os apelos da filha, concentrado em seu próprio prazer com suas duas beldades do momento.


	17. Capítulo 16: Uma Inimiga Determinada

_Nesse capítulo com Maria&Howard tem a minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma cena HOT, por isso comentem se ficou bom, por favor kkkk. Espero que tenha ficado legal._

**Capítulo 16: Uma Inimiga Determinada se Mostra**

_**Janeiro de 1963:**_

Howard e Maria estavam casados há quase nove meses, seu relacionamento estava indo muito bem. Qualquer um podia ver o quanto se amavam, contudo, nem todos gostaram disso. Melinda, tendo conseguido manter a amizade apesar da rejeição de Howard não ter sido superada, faz de tudo para permanecer por perto do casal, mesmo sabendo da desconfiança de Maria.

Desde o inicio, Maria não gostou de Melinda. Estava claro para ela que aquela mulher não era confiável, ela sabia que os dois haviam se envolvido anos antes e que a relação terminara devido ao amor de Howard por ela. Maria, por mais que não quisesse ser injusta, não conseguia enxergar a mulher de outra maneira. Ela podia sentir, Melinda estava planejando algo contra o ela e Howard.

Era de conhecimento geral a natureza egoísta e egocêntrica de Melinda, uma rejeição não seria tão facilmente esquecida, entretanto, seus amigos, incluindo Howard, não eram capazes de ver aquela jovem cheia de vida, voluntariosa e determinada que conheciam com desconfiança. Por mais que Maria dissesse para Howard ficar atento e não confiar demais, ele não levava a sério os alertas da esposa, acreditava que aquilo não passava de ciúme.

Foi na festa da piscina anual de Howard que Maria teve realmente certeza das intenções de Melinda.

Enquanto ela escrevia em seu escritório, observando Howard e seus amigos na piscina através da janela, ela pôde ver Melinda se insinuando para seu marido, que a ignorava completamente, dando um certo prazer à Maria o fato de todas as tentativas de Melinda não darem em nada, afirmando ainda mais a fidelidade de Howard a ela. Por mais que não estivesse com vontade de descer e fazer parte da pequena festa, Maria sabia que Howard ficaria decepcionado se ela não aparecesse, nem que fosse por pouco tempo. Ela, então, vestiu uma roupa fina, de material agradável e leve, e desceu para fazer companhia ao marido.

Ao chegar na cozinha, percebeu que Jarvis e Isabel, a cozinheira estrangeira, estavam com problemas para servir a todos os convidados.

- Qual o problema Jarvis? Onde estão os outros empregados?

- Jennifer teve que ir ao mercado, por causa de um descuido de Paul na dispensa. Paul e Muriel foram ajudá-la com as compras, Sra. Stark.

- E quanto a Philip e Claudia?

- Hoje é a folga de Claudia, e Philip está cuidando da limpeza da garagem, com Nelson. Só sobraram eu, Isabel e Evelyn para servir os convidados.

- Tudo bem Jarvis. Fique calmo! – disse Maria. – Isabel pode continuar aqui na cozinha cuidando das comidas e bebidas, Evelyn e você servirão os convidados sem pressa. Ninguém vai reparar se levar alguns minutos para serem servidos, estão ocupados demais se refrescando na piscina ou conversando. Eu vou ajudá-los a servir por enquanto, até os outros voltarem do mercado, tudo bem?

- Mas Sra., não pode fazer isso, é nosso trabalho...

- Sei disso Jarvis. Eu não me importo em ajudar um pouco, sabe que me importo com vocês, não se preocupem, vai dar tudo certo.

Maria pegou a bandeja com algumas bebidas em cima da mesa e levou para o marido e seus amigos, que estavam sentados nas cadeiras de praia, na beira da piscina. Ela ficou sentada ao lado dele por alguns minutos, antes de retornar para a cozinha e buscar mais bebidas para os convidados. Enquanto voltava para o seu assento, no meio do caminho até a piscina, ela foi subitamente atingida por uma pesada bola, usada por algumas moças brincando na piscina. O golpe foi forte e a fez perder o equilíbrio, não só derrubando a bandeja cheia de copos, como também caindo sobre os cacos de vidro.

Assim que ela atingiu o chão, ela olhou para a piscina e viu Melinda sorrindo discretamente. Havia bastante sangue, seus braços estavam com vários corte, alguns profundos, que não paravam de sangrar. Howard foi correndo até ela, preocupado, ficando desesperado com a quantidade de sangue.

- Preciso levá-la ao hospital, rápido. Jarvis chame imediatamente uma ambulância. – gritou Howard.

- Fique calmo Howard, não é tão grave assim. Foram apenas alguns cortes, eu vou ficar bem.

- Maria, você não para de sangrar. Olha quanto sangue você já perdeu... – respondeu ele tenso, tentando estancar o sangue com sua camisa. – Venha, vou levá-la para dentro até a ambulância chegar.

Após esse incidente, quando ainda estava se recuperando dos ferimentos, Maria contou a Howard sua desconfiança. Era óbvio para ela que aquele não fora um simples acidente, Melinda fizera de propósito. Contudo, Howard ainda não estava convencido.

- Eu sei o que eu vi Howard. Não confia em meu discernimento?

- Não é isso Maria. Só acho que você está deixando seu ciúme nublar seu julgamento. Melinda tem seus defeitos, mas não machucaria ninguém. – afirmou ele com calma. – Apenas descanse, sei que está ansiosa para voltar a escrever, quanto mais rápido puder tirar os curativos, mais rápido vai poder voltar ao trabalho. Não deixe sua ansiedade torná-la injusta com uma amiga.

- Ela pode ser sua amiga Howard, mas definitivamente não é minha. Você acreditando em mim ou não, daqui em diante eu me recuso a compartilhar o mesmo ambiente que ela. Se a trouxer para nossa casa, me avise antes porque não pretendo ficar aqui enquanto ela estiver. – disse Maria, saindo do quarto em direção à biblioteca.

* * *

><p>- E então, como foi? Ele acreditou em você? – perguntou um homem idoso, sentado de frente para a filha.<p>

- Sim pai, ele acreditou que foi um acidente. Mas tenho que admitir que foi difícil segurar o riso ao vê-la ensanguentada no chão. A bandeja que ela carregava estava cheia de copos de vidro, um desperdício de belos utensílios, uma pena. – disse ela rindo. – Parece que o braço dela virou praticamente uma peneira cheia de cacos de vidro. Se eu tiver sorte, ela ficará com várias cicatrizes.

- Se controle Melinda. Não estamos fazendo isso apenas como vingança, precisamos separá-los para que você tenha uma nova chance. Precisamos do dinheiro dele. Nenhum outro lhe dará atenção a esta altura.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Ainda sou uma beldade.

- Pode até ser, mas sua relação tempestuosa dom o Stark já é bem conhecida, nenhum homem quer uma esposa controladora e de temperamento difícil. O Stark é o tipo de homem que sabe lidar com você, é nossa única esperança.

- Não se preocupe pai, uma vez que aquela mulher sair do meu caminho, Howard voltará para mim num instante.

- Espero que sim, e rápido. Ou perderemos o pouco que nos resta.

O pai de Melinda, Oswald, era um rico empresário até alguns anos após a segunda grande guerra. Mas devido a vários maus investimentos, acabou se encontrando a beira da ruína, perdendo sua empresa e sua fortuna.

A mãe de Melinda era uma mulher exuberante quando jovem, vinda de uma família rica da Inglaterra. Ela se casou com Oswald quando tinha um pouco mais de 20 anos, enquanto que ele tinha quase 30 anos. Aos 22 anos ela engravida de Melinda, cujo parto acabou sendo bem tranqüilo, a menina nasceu robusta e cheia de saúde. Nos anos seguintes, Melinda seria muito mimada por seus pais, como filha única de uma família rica.

Foi em meados da década de 50 que a mãe de Melinda, Elizabeth, faleceu devido a uma doença hereditária. Pouco depois, Oswald se casou novamente, com uma moça bem mais jovem, com apenas 24 anos, chamada Alexandra. Melinda odiou o fato de sua madrasta ser ainda mais jovem do que ela própria, e deixava isso bem aparente todas as vezes que a encontrava. Melinda fez de tudo para tornar a vida do novo membro da sua família bastante difícil, mas Alexandra não era nenhuma tola. Ela era esperta, logo notou as dificuldades pelas quais a empresa do marido passava, e se preparou para o pior.

Ela tinha consciência das infidelidades de Oswald, contudo, não se importava. A única razão pela qual se casara fora para melhor a vida de sua família. Mesmo as implicâncias da enteada não a atingiam, ela tinha seus objetivos e não deixaria uma garota mimada qualquer estragar tudo.

Quando enfim a situação da empresa de Oswald se tornou público e ele teve que declarar falência, Alexandra já estava preparada. Usando as provas que reunira das traições do marido, ela entrou com o pedido de divórcio, e recebeu parte do patrimônio dele durante a separação, deixando-o numa situação financeira ainda pior.

Melinda ficou furiosa, convenceu o pai a dificultar a transferência da parte de Alexandra no patrimônio da família, acreditando que a deixaria sem nada. Entretanto, as coisas não eram tão simples como a jovem mimada acreditava. Alexandra entrou na justiça, exigindo sua parte na fortuna do marido, forçando a família a ceder. Com sua própria empresa, fundado após o divórcio, usando suas economias de durante o casamento, Alexandra conquistou para si e sua família estabilidade e conforto, que Melinda e Oswald já não possuíam mais.

Pouco depois da separação de Alexandra e Oswald, Melinda conheceu o sedutor Howard e os dois não demoraram a começar uma relação sensual e turbulenta, em 1957, pouco antes de ele conhecer Maria.

Naquele dia, conversando com o pai sobre o incidente de Maria, Melinda mal podia conter sua empolgação. Havia chegado o momento de ser mais ousada, tomar uma atitude mais definitiva. Tiraria Maria de seu caminho, de um jeito ou de outro.

* * *

><p>Na mansão, Maria lia na biblioteca quando Howard a surpreendeu por trás.<p>

- Sei que está chateada comigo. Se faz você se sentir melhor, não convido mais Melinda para vir aqui, seja para as festas ou para as reuniões.

- Eu agradeço querido, significa muito para mim. Apesar de você ainda não acreditar nas minhas suspeitas, por favor, tenha cuidado com ela, tudo bem?

- Ficarei atento.

Howard levou Maria para o andar de baixa, onde um médico os aguardava. Ele verificou os ferimentos dela e retirou as bandagens. Para alívio de Maria, logo não haveria nenhuma cicatriz.

- Você sabe que isso não teria feito diferença para mim, não sabe?

- Se você está dizendo... Mas não é só isso. Nenhuma mulher gosta de ter seu corpo marcado por feias cicatrizes. Eu teria vergonha de mostrar meus braços...

- Não diga isso. Você continuaria sendo linda. – disse ele sorrindo carinhosamente para ela, depois da partida do médico.

À noite, antes de se deitarem, Howard fez uma surpresa para a esposa. Enquanto ela se deitava, ele retirou de uma gaveta da cômoda do seu lado da cama uma pequena caixinha.

- Eu pretendia lhe dar isto em comemoração a um ano do nosso casamento, daqui a alguns meses. Porém, sinto que seria melhor lhe dar agora. Encontrarei outra coisa para presenteá-la em nosso aniversário. – disse ele com um sorriso encantador nos lábios, entregando o presente para Maria.

- É lindo meu amor. – disse ela ao abrir a caixinha e ver o conteúdo: Um lindo colar, cujo pingente continha um belo rubi. – Acho que agora eu tenho que retribuir esse gentil presente. – continuou ela, com um sorriso sedutor, se posicionando sobre Howard.

- E eu vou gostar muito disso.

Ela começou a beijá-lo intensamente, com muita paixão ela foi descendo por seu corpo, por seu pescoço, por seu peito, parando em seu umbigo e voltando a subir para seus lábios. Com uma das mãos, ela acaricia o membro dele, ainda dentro da cueca, o fazendo gemer de expectativa à medida que os dedos dela entram na cueca dele. Interrompendo o beijo apaixonado, ela tirou devagar a cueca de Howard e logo em seguida, sua camisola e sua calcinha na frente dele.

Com ambos nus, ela sentou sobre a barriga dele, pouco acima do membro já rígido dele, sentindo-o acariciar seus seios com as mãos e a língua. Ele a lambia, circulava com a língua o bico do seio dela, sabendo o quanto ela apreciava ser estimulada daquela maneira, com carinho e paixão. E quando sentiu que não poderia mais se segurar, ele a derrubou de cima de si, ficando sobre ela, começou a massageá-la entre as pernas, em sua intimidade, enquanto ela gemia de prazer.

No momento em que ela estava pronta para recebê-lo, ele a penetrou, primeiro devagar, com gentileza, e depois aumentando o ritmo e a profundidade. Ela gritava por ele e ele gritava por ela quando chegaram ao orgasmo. Satisfeitos, eles permaneceram abraçados na cama, em silêncio. Não precisavam de palavras, sabiam como o outro estava se sentindo, gostavam de sentir o calor do corpo do companheiro junto ao seu próprio. Alguns minutos depois, a dança sensual que ambos tanto apreciavam fazer um com o outro recomeçou, e continuou por grande parte da noite, até serem vencidos pelo cansaço.


End file.
